gokusen 2: no more cry
by kiminashi04
Summary: what happens when a cute girl got tossed at the wild bunch of 3D? a cute girl they thought, but what is she hiding? ALSO! LOOK FORWARD TO J-IDOLS CAMEO ON THE STORY! THEY WILL ADD SWEETS AND CHILLS ON THE STORY!  YABUKIxOCxODAGIRI
1. a morning greeting

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN GOKUSEN NOR ITS CHARACTERS. THANKS! READ AND ENJOY!**

**01. A MORNING GREETING**

It's been weeks since Yabuki Hayato and Odagiri Ryu had patch things up and unity has been surrounding the 3-D class knowing that their leader and his long time friend had became good friends again. As Yabuki was staring in space curious how and why Yankum was so strong, after he witnessed the fight she had with the Ara punks when she saved them, the door of their room suddenly opens with Yankumi greeting them energetically.

"Ohayou! now, now take your seats. Kyouto has a special announcement for us.." she said with a smile beaming in her face but the whole class was so occupied with their own personal stuffs.

"Oi. Could you all sit down so i can say my announcement." Sawatari-sensei (Kyouto) said with his big eyes almost falling out but the boys remained uninterested as to what he is saying, if he has one to say. These guys don't pay attention to the teachers anyway as they have this set in mind that teachers are not that great. Sawatari-sensei stand there as if he was not there and decided to call the person standing in the door of that classroom with a firm voice.

"Oda-san pls come in and introduce yourself," The noisy boys begun to stop and drop their jaw as they saw the person who was just called by their kyouto slowly revealed its identity as it reaches the front, beside Yankumi.

"Orihara Oda," was the only word who came out of her mouth but 3-D remained silent. more of in state of shock. Then Yankumi broke the silence "Omaera! she's your new claasmate! at least greet her! or ask her any question you'd like. You all look dumb right now". She said as she looks at the dumb founded faces of her students.

"Will you go out with me?" was the first sentence who came out from one of the 3-D students causing an uproar and breaking the silence. They are now speaking at the peak of their voices asking the same thing to her, while some ask stuffs like "do you have a boyfriend?" "why are you here? at an all boys school?" "what school did you came from" "you looks so cute! let's be friends!" and so on and so on.

"Im already married" she said indifferently silencing the guys ONCE again. "Can i sit now?" she asked while turning her sight at Yankumi. "Ah. yes! yes!" sit wherever you want" even Yankumi and Kyouto was silenced by the newcomer student's response to the nosy 3-D. She sat in the vaccant sit almost in the back row near Takeda and Tsucchi. They're eyes follow her until she puts her elbow on the table sitting comfortably. They were really shock. After having a girl in their class who made them hyped up, now she made them devastated announcing she was already married. meaning to say- THEY CAN'T HAVE A MOVE ON HER.

Her every movement were not keep unnoticed by the guys. From the way she rest her elbows and put ther chin on her hands to jotting down notes and fixing her bangs, even when she blinks her eyes. The stares sure are obvious but she remained indifferent. She's neat, her hair lays on his back surpassing her shoulder in an allign form, her hair is long,almost in the waist line. very black and she has whole bangs making her look really cool and suave. She wears a dark green uniform, a long sleeve one. with the name Kurogin in the upper right side and a black skirt. Who would have thought that a fine looking student like her is studying at Kurogin. If the tag Kurogin is not attached into her uniform, all people will think she's from an elite school. she has blask leggings on under her skirt, with white rubber shoes- making her look cooler.

The time sure flies fast. it's now breaktime. the entire class period was consumed by the 3-D guys JUST staring at their new classmate following her every movement. The boys did not wasted any more time as time was already wasted by the class period itself. They started to move their chairs near the girl. Until someone spoke. "Orihara-chan is it true? you. your already married?" Takeda finally brace himself and ask. The girl look at him "oh" nodding her head in a cool manner. this made the guys shout like idiots. standing and banging their head in the desks. "so, its true? when did u get married? why at an early age!" Hyuuga ask hysterically. "Just yesterday." she said. The guys went silent again. Is she making fun of them? is it true or not. Now the guys are doubting her but she looks so serious when she aswered all of their questions.

Finally, the leader, Yabuki spoke as he stood approaching the location of their new fellow. "Then, if your married, where is your proof ring?" he asked closing the distance of their faces. "Here" she said showing the left finger of her hand where a ring is inserted. Yabuki's eyes got bigger as she look at her. Aside from seeing the proof his asking, he was surprised. She has great eyes, really. it was pure black, like a black pearl. It's kind of big but in the end part it is tightly composed. "Let it go. She had showed you all proofs. right?" finally Ryu spoke. The girl looked at her. "So he's the only one who could understand." she whispered and going back to her indiferrent mode.

The boys turned back to their seats dissapointed and with a frown. Mumbling things like "what a waste" "she's kinda young to get marry" "i like her a lot!" "is it really true? i can't seem to believe." "we did see her ring right" "so unlucky for us" "let's haunt his husband".

She was finally at peace. She made these guys back out and leave her alone..She can now live a peaceful life in Kurogin. "Effective.. Gonna treat HIM later. "She whispered and snickered a bit. Kind of relieved that she had made herself safe. Without noticing that there is someone watching her from aside.

**A/N: OH YOSH! and that's the first chappy! what can you say guys? HAHA. im kinda excited for this coz its my first time, writing and stuff. I got the gokusen fever lately, (I know its far from late right? Gokusen series have ended long ago) maybe because of watching the show at the internet continuously these days. Anyways! Have a nice day and feel free post your reviews! **


	2. operationknowthetruth

02. operation-know-the-truth

"EHHHHH? SHE'S MARRIED?" Yankumi shouted as she eat her noodles at Kuma's place earning glances from the other customers. She manage to cope up with her students this time as they let out their dissapointment on their new classmates relationship status.

"unluckily" Hyuuga responded while mumbling and frowning as he use his chopsticks to have a chomp of his food..

"come to think of it, she's younger than you Yankumi. and she even manage to get marry. Oh well she's pretty though. That's the BIG difference." Tsuchi exclaimed gaining a glare from Yankumi.

"but, i did'nt know it is allowed in schools, oh yeah it's not like there's any rule against married students. but she sure is young. maybe an arrange marriage?" Yankumi asked while staring at her students who are also curious to the reason of Orihara's early marriage.

"most probably, yeah. maybe his rich and her parents really are in favor. it's just that i was shocked when she said she's a waste." takeda answered. Yankumi and her students continued eating with their curious minds as to how unexpected a high school girl could be married as such an age. While Yankumi is in deep thought imagining herself and Kujo-sensei, a teacher across Momo high, (an all girls school) have to propose to her then their wedding ceremony, Yabuki and his friends quickly snuck out leaving Yankumi behind.

" EH? whe.. where are they? Yankumi finally snapped while Kuma approached her. "Ah, Yankumi. they left already. they were running and laughing. bu.. but how about the bill? looks like they got you this time." Kuma said grinning. "Omae! i will have them pay for this big time!" Yankumi snapped while punching the table, which slowly broke earning gasp from other customers. "Go-gome nasai!" she said bowing her head and clenching her fist.

"HAHAHA! my stomach aches, let's stop for a bit" Hyuuga said as he catch his breath from a long way run.

"She's so occupied babbling things without noticing us leave and make her pay hahahahah!" Yabuki exclaimed while looking at his friends.

"isn't that?" Ryu spoke pointing his finger at their front. The guys look as to where Ryu is pointing his finger and saw a guy with their girl classmate walking,chatting in a familiar and comfortable manner. The boys now have big eyes eyeing the two individuals with their mouths forming an O-shape.

"So, it's true" Yabuki whispered. The guys nodded when Tsuchi spoke. "Let's follow them. i still can't believe".

"Yeah!" the other boys shouted except Ryu who just rolled it eyes on his idiot fellas.

So the so called "operation know the truth" finally begun. They follow tgem as they enter near a coffe shop. The boys were able to sneak quietly but they occupy three tables away from where the girl and her companion was in order to not get noticed.

"Ne, they believe what i said.. Me, being married and stuff. you should have seen their faces. it was epic!" Orihara said taking a sip of her cafe latte cofee. "You sure have fun huh?. So that's the reason you are treating me now? because i was the one suggested the thought?" the boy said while smiling and placing his palm in the girl's forhead and slighlty hitting it.

"wow. they are so sweet. look at how comfortable they were. it must be really true! " Takeda said from a far while biting the collar of his uniform.

"Damn i can't hear what they're talking about. we sholud have gotten a sit near them" Hyuuga said while hiding in the booklet menu of the shop. "we're busted when we got caught" Ryu said uninterested gaiing a glare from the other guys while Yabuki yank him and covered his mouth. "You know you are being talkative in an inconvenient time" he said. "Just accept it. she's married. you idiots." Ryu said shocking the guys of how he's been talking a lot that day. Before they can laugh, Takeda glance at the place where Orihara and his "husband" sat. And he was schock to see that they are not there anymore!

"You sure you have seen Kugorin uniforms inside the cafe? and they have hair colored and looks like been electrified? " Orihara asked the guy she was with while they continue running from the street.

"Yeah ! and they look like they're discussing something EXTRAORDINARY. looks like it's you though" he said while smiling at her and patted her head.

"Arggh! bakayarou. those guys will not leave me alone. im pretty sure it was those guys sitting at the back. They're the ones continuosly bugging me earlier. do you think they have heard us?"

"beats me. but im sure your on the hot seat tomorrow. haha. goodluck Rii-chan" the boy said eaning a glare from the girl.

- (0)

"Ohayou. gome im late" Orihara said as she slide the door of the 3-D classroom gaining the FULL attention of the whole cass.

"Ohayou Orihara-chan. They're waiting for you a lot and thought that you may not make it today. There really caring right?" Yankumi responded as she smile towards her 3-D class are all smiling and some are waving and make pout lips. "Huh?" she responded while looking at her classmates faces." They sure know how to make annoying faces" from which the boys look down and stare at her blankly. Some of them made banner's saying"welcome hime-chan" "yoroshiku hime!" and such. Yabuki and his friends, except Ryu ofcourse, started whispering. Orihara took notice of this and made an evil glare from which the boys flinch and Hyuuga almost fall out of his seat.

The class was now occupied by their girl's classmate appearance once again and Yankumi was now trying her best to quiet them down and to resume the lesson when somone knocks in the door of the room.

" Ah., Ohayou, Im looking for Orihara. I just wanna hand her stuff she forgot to take before leaving." the stranger said.

"Oi! Kyo!" Orihara shouted as she stood from her chair and approach the guy . The boys are now silent. They are staring at the two individuals in front of them. Orihara took notice of this and drag the guy outside before anything colud happen. She knows that those boys will once again make a big chaos out of this. While as to the class, together with Yankmu, they are just too puzzled as to what the things are turning into. Until Takeda spoke. "It was the guy she was with yesterday." Yankumi heard this and begin to talk. "So it was his husband then? He has the same ring as Orihara-chan has. They look perfect together though". The guys now stared at Yankumi with their eyes big as a plate.

**A/N: and the 2nd chappy's out! im trying my best to update everyday coz am also excited as to how things will turn out on this story. And i wanted to update as soon as possible while im into it. Still got the gokusen fever on me! hahahaha. Who's the pairing you wanted to be? Look forward to the j-idols cameo. I might be inserting some of your faves! Just suggest who they are and i might think it over :)) It's almost 1:00 am, i got classes tomorrow but im here. Writing my story! hahahaha :)) MADNESS!**


	3. totally coincidence

**03. totally coincidence**

Orihara got back to her classroom with a thing covered with pink and black cloth on her hands.

"Gome... for the disturbance" she said turning to Yankumi as she approach her seat.. Asusual the boys's eyes are into her which she took notice of because it could burn her. If only stares can set you on fire, she had burnt a long time ago. This time, the boys are also eyeing on the thing she place on her table. Noticing this, she decided to put it dow her table not allowing others to see it anymore.

"What did your husband gave to you?" Tsuchi spoke which made Orihara surprise not only by Tsuchi asking her suddenly tuthe question itself.

"It's none of your business. So, how'd you know that's its him?" she asked coldly while staring at Tsuchi then at Yabuki and his friends.

"We saw him yesterday too." Hyuuga spoke unconsciuosly revealing that they had followed them yesterday, which made Orihara confirmed that it was them.

"EHHH? You were following us yesterday?" she shouted gaining the full attention of the class including Yankumi who just calmed down a moment ago.

The whole class now needs the whole story. They are making "ooohh" noises and "spill the beans" shouts echoing the room.

"Baka." Ryu whispered on his seat as the whole class now once again in chaos. Yankumi just sighed and stare at her students. She's kind of grateful to Orihara for making the everyday class lively even though its quite inconvenient because the guys are making big fuss to every little thing she said. But it can't be help. Thay are fired up to the interesting fact of their one and only girl classmate being married, meeting the lucky husband earlier and such.

"We.. we're not following you! it's pure coincidence! rea. really!" Yabuki spoke while stattering which made it obvious that it was a lie. They saw them coincidentally, but the point that they follow them around to spy on them is purely intentional.

"Dont worry! we already believe you! we will not bother you anymore." Yabuki added calming the noisy class. Once the leader has stated the decision, the class will follow it no matter what. This surprise Orihara but she is more happy and hyped up to the fact that finally! she got to make this guys believe in her and made them stop bothering her.

"One last question! is that a bento?" the fattest guy asked her pointing at the thing she placed under her table.

"Hai." she answered hoping that it would be the last question she will ever answer from them. But unfortunately, its not.

"EHH? Did your husband cook that? is he some kinda chef or stuff?" Hyuuga asked with a beaming expression on his face.

The boys now are little by little gaining interest and started to make noises. Orihara stood up and stare at them.

"Can you really do this? butting out, you just said that a while ago!" she asked with an increasing voice which caught the attention of the guys.

"bu.. BUT. Can you share that bento with us, you know. for testing stuff. " Takeda asked with a cute expression on his face,

Orihara finally snapped. She drag her bento and started to walk onto the door of the classroom."

"Oi where are you going?" Yabuki aked while raising his hand.

"URUSEIIIIII! BUTT OUT! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESSES!" she shouted sliding the door of the room and running boys looked surprised and started to take their seats and murmur words about how sweet sharing a bento is when they got interrupted by Yankumi.

"Omaera! You're all too pushy! Lat her have space! she's a newly wed bride!" and so on and so on. She's now on her lecturing mode about how innocent such love of an age. She made gestures using her hands as if doing an interpretetive dance. When she turnes around, she's shocked that her students have left her. As how much attention Orihara is getting from the boys, its the exact opposite for Yankumi. She's been totally ignored by her class a lot.

"Ah. Let's go karaoke!" Hyuuga shouted as he run and jump up and down from the streets.

"Yeah! Let's go" Takeda said running next to Hyuuga. "Eh, come to think of it, Orihara-chan, was she able to experience this kind of things? you know hanging out and doing something fun outside school?" he continued as he stopped running which made Hyuuga stop running too.

"Like cutting classes?" Tssuchi smirked while fanning himself with his fan that he carries as always.

"Baka." Ryu whispered as he follows the guys heading to karaoke. Ryu is not interested as how these guys are to the girl classmate because he knows how pain in the ass these guys could be once they got their attention into something.

"Yamaguchi-sensei! how's Oda-san doing in your class? does the 3-D boys bother her? You know how irritating 3-D could be right? They're a bunch of stubborn delinquents!" Sawatari-sensei asked Yankumi as she enters the faculty room.

"EHHH! What are you saying Kyouto? My 3-D students are very welcoming and caring towards Oda-san! They're getting along well as a matter of fact!" Yankumi faced Sawatari-sensei as she said this.

"caring? loving? THE 3-D? are you dreaming? those guys cause nothing but trouble?" Sawatari-sensei declared as he smirked and stare with big eyes at Yankumi. These time, Yankumi draw near him and stare back at him, as these goes on, stares begun to intensify, forming electricity on their eyes. Yankumi can't agree to the words of Kyouto especially when it comes to her class being degraded by the sensei.

"Ahh.. Yamaguchi-sensei" Baba-sensei interrupted. "Pls tell Oda-san to clear some of her informations regarding her transferee form". These time, the intensity between Yankumi and Kyouto was diverted to Baba. But brfore Yankumi can repond to him, Kyouoto spoke.

"Ah, Baba-sensei, i'll take care of that. i also wanted to have a word with Oda-san" he said as he return his eyes at Yankumi. Yankumi looked back and turned back at Kyouto causing her hair to brush on Kyouto's face. Kyouto scratch his face and walk the other direction,

"Get out of my way. Im not interested" Orihara said as she stare on the bunch of guys in front of her.

"Ehh? But we just wanted to hang out with you kawaii-chan!" the strange guy insisted.

"Ne, will have a great time. Let's go!" the other guy added as he approach in her side.

"You smell nice." the first guy added then they all laugh at her.

"Well. im not like you who's breathe stinks." She said bluntly as she lift her head towards them. "Now get outta my way" she added commanding them to stop blocking her.

"Stop being so cocky and just come with us!" The other guy insisted as the other punks with them shout and circle her. He hold her amr tightly causing the groceries she have in hand to fall all over.

"Yamero!" She said as she pushed the guy who just held her arms. The guy stumbled back and lay on the floor.

"Get her." The guy laying on the floor exlaimed. "Dare to touch me and im gonna broke your arm this time" She shouted but before she prove this, a punch landed on one of the faces of the punks. She was surprised to see who did this. It was Ryu. He just looked at her and continued to punch the other guys who are to attack them.

"What are you doing here at this time!" Yabuki exclaimed as he grab her arm and drag her for a run.

Hyuuga, Takeda Tsuchii, and Ryu followed after them and started to run.

"Let go of me, i can run by myself and besides! i can take care of those punks" she shout as she continue to run. They are all running as fast as they could as him chased by a bunch of crazy dogs. It's amazing how Orihara can keep up with the fast pace of the boy's running. "Huh? you? fighting?" Yabuki said as he turn to him with a smirk on his face.

They finaly saw a dark alley and decided to stop there, in a hidden corner as they lost sight of the punks running after them. They are now catching their breathe after a log run,

"What the hell are you doing at that place at this late of an hour." Takeda exclaimed as he have his hand on his knees.

"Your the one to talk." she said as she rolled her eyes. "Atleast i already got home and just get outside to" She stopped as she noticed that her groceries are now missing."Where are my groceries?" She asked them.

"It was left behind i guess." Hyuuga said as he stare at her. She was late to notice thet Orihara is in her casual attire. She wears a yellow t'shirt with a v-neckline and a black pants and a black rubber shoes. She looked great. It is a simple attire but she can pull it really well.

"anyway, where is your husband? Why does he allowed you to shop alone at this late?" Tsucchi asked as he fan himself.

"I can take care of myself. anyway, im done here." She turned her back at them and started walking.

"Huh? just like that? How about you treat us or something?" Yabuki confidently asked her as he stood up.

Orihara gaze back at them. She did not say anything nor glare at them so the boys decided to follow her. She entered inside a grocery shop and they followed her. She was buying stuff like bread, coffee ad some ingredients. The boys looked at her and she looked back and shrugged at them.

"So, you did follow me here afterall? the incident earlier with the punks, it was not you all following me right?" She curiously asked as she crossed her arms near her chest.

"totally coincidence" Ryu spoke. Orihara was surprised to hear him talk. He was silent MOST of thetime. She believe him. He's not like when Yabuki was the one to spoke earlier. She knew he was saying the truth.

She continued to shop. The boys continued to follow her. Look at her. Into everythiing she decided to pick and to put ih her basket. She got some fruit drinks which caught the eyes of the boys. So, this is what shopping for a married woman was? was they thought. They now imagine stuff as to when a girl buy stuff for them and laugh causing to earn an evil glare by Orihara.

She ws done shopping now but haven't talk to the boys about treat or if ever she was to treat them or not. Maybe the boys expected to much. It was the indifferent Orihara after all.

"Here" she handed 5 bottles of fruit drinks that she bought earlier to them.

"for us?" Takeda asked as he pointed he's finger at them continuosly.

"So you all stop bothering me around." She said as she started to walk away from them.

They boys was dumbfounded at her.. "And, don't ever talk about this in class. and... and thanks earlier." She said as she immediately turned her head back again in the front and started to walk faster.

The boys looked at each other and laugh. She was cute and stubborn at the same time. They thought she was gonna ignore them until the end but it turns out she has a soft spot inside her too. Or it's that she is really kind deep inside.

"Wow. it taste good." Yabuki said as he finished half of the bottle.

"Maybe it's he's husband fave drink you think?" Hyuuga asked them as he took a sip of the drink.

"I'ts her. I think." Ryu said earning gazes from the other boys. "I saw her have that bottle yesterday." he added.

"Wow Ryu. You'r watching her that a lot don't you?" Takeda teased him and he just stare and said "BAKA."

They are loud teasing Ryu as they stood up and walk through their way home.. That day was full of coincident and stuff. From meeting the husband of their girl classmate to meeting her outside the school, being chased by punks who're after her, giving them drinks as a thanks you, saw and hear her interact with them and now teasing Ryu. Tomorrow will be alot of fun too. they thought.

**A/N: konbanwa minna! i was supposed to update yesterday. I DID SO., but when i was to update the chapter,i forgot to reconnect the internet, so it was like. IT WAS ALL WASTED. The hours i've been typing was wasted. (im so dumb IKR?) so i just decided to retype it tonight and pls leave some comments if u'd like too :)) the chapter is kinda long and a bit boring i guess? well it was because i wrote it better yesterday than today T_T but anyways, the main ideas are still there no need to worry :D be sure to look forward on the next chappys because it will now get excitin!**


	4. unveiling the truth

**04 UNVEILING THE TRUTH**

The whole week passed quite peaceful for Orihara. Those boys from her class stopped bothering her as they had confirmed that she really is married. Although there are some instances that the boys go talk to her about random things and she responded to them indiferrently but when as the boys try to ask something about her marriage, she'll look at them with a death glare and the boys will just mutter "nevermind" "my bad" "sorry" and such. Yabuki and his crew are still not giving up on her to agree to hang out with them, that they wanna be JUST friends... but she will bluntly decline and will say that she'd rather go home and see her husband than coming somewhere with them. These will make the boys shrugged and she often notice that Takeda will pout his lips and blink his eyes which she think is kind of cute and annoying at the same time. When the past incident with Ryu and the others happened, when they helped her that night, she kinda changed her view of them. She begun to think that they're not just "delinquents for nothing" as what Sawatari-sensei had labeled them but they are "delinquents who knows how to care" instead. But even with this perception on her mind, NEVER, she will let those boys invade her life. nor be connected with them at any cause.

"Okay class. we will now have a group review activity for the upcoming exams! group yourselves into six." Yankumi exclaimed excitedly as she stood in the front.

"Six? that means? it's me, Ryu, Hayato, Tsuchi, Hyuuga and Orihara-chan? ne?" Takeda said as he stood and gathered attention from the whole class.

"HUH? Why would i be in your group?" Orihara said as she turned back to look at Takeda.

"YEAH! THAT'S NOT FAIR! WE SHOULD HAVE A FAIR WAY OF DECIDING WHERE ORIHARA-CHAN BELONGS!" The other students said as they stood up on their chairs setting the room on chaos.

"Here it goes again." Orihara sighed as she lean on the back of her chair. The whole class is now once again in chaos.. They are making noises by clapping, shouting and tapping their desk. Yankumi is now panicking and commanding the guys to settle down then she look at Orihara who is staring at her.

"it's your fault Yankumi." She said as she stare at her. Yankumi widened her eyes and excitedly asked the girl "Di. did you just, just called me Yankumi?"

"Huh?" Orihara blinked her eyes and realized that she had done it a while ago. Yankumi, like her boy students is eager to be close to Orihara because she is the one and only female student in the entire school and she happens to be in her class. She also tells her to call her Yankumi but she would refuse and instead call her sensei. Yankumi is now hyped up, joining her chaotic students.

"Omaera! le'ts do this! let's decide how Orihara-chan will get to be part of someones group! IKUZO! FIGHTO! - O!" She shouted firing up her students who are alreay in chaos as to how they are planning to decide where she will be group at.

"Baka." Ryu and Orihara took noticed they have spoken the same word and looked at each other. Orihara was the first one to look away while Ryu still stare at her.

"I wanna go home now and getaway with this stupid idiots." She murmured as she buried her face on her bag on the top of her desk.

"Okay! we will decide on how Orihara-chan will be part of someone's group through this!" Tsuuchi exclaimed as he handed out a box with sticks inside of it." The one who get's the stick with the red paper on its bottom get's to be grouped with Orihara-chan! meow!" Takeda added. The boys are all now group into five, meaning to say, the only person without a group is her. She gave up to the idea of opposing them. It's too bothersome for her and she thought, that even though she protests, nothing will come out of it. Besides, Yankumi supported them, and Orihara also regret the fact that she forgot to NOT call her Yankumi because it will only make her excited and thus, this. The idiots with their teacher is in unity against her.

"AHHHH!" The first guy who took a stick shouted. It was a black paper, meaning, Orihara's life is still inside that box. Several guys followed. It's still black. There's only one thing on Orihara's mind rights now.

"Please dont let me be in that group" She whispered as she stare at Yabuki and his friends who are all laughing to the guys that failed.

"Okay Ryu. You get one." Yabuki said as he pushed Ryu in the front. Ryu just sighed. Orihara felt a stab in her head. Could this be a bad sign?. All attention are into Ryu's now. From the moment he put his hand into one of the sticks, the time seemed to be in a slow motion. The half of stick is now visible. It's only a matter of seconds for them to know what color it is. Then, the whole stick is now in full vision of the boys. They just stared into it. IT WAS RED. The dead atmosphere still go on. Until someone shouted.

"YEAH! YOU DID IT RYU!" Hayato shouted as he jumped on his friend. Ryu just look at the stick and then into Orihara. Orihara was staring at him then to the stick. Again. she buried her face on the desk and after about a matter of seconds she heard the loud uproar of the boys. Her head is aching from this noises. She just thought that maybe, it is her unlucky day. no, she's unlucky enough to be in 3-D anyway. She just wished that no more unlucky things could happen. not anymore. please.

"Orihara-chan!" Takeda happily called her as he walks on her side as she walks out of Kurogin. The class has finally ended.

"So, where will we be studying?" Hyuuga asked her as he stand next to her other side.

Orihara stopped and look at them. "I'll just give you a copy of things to review." she finally spoke ad stare at them.

"EHHHHHHHHH! NO WAY!" Yabuki opposed strongly as he approach her. "That's unfair. Yankumi said that it was a group study. it should be in group!" he added.

The other boys nodded in agreement and insisted on it. People crossing the gates of the school are now looking at them, particularly at Orihara.

"Okay. stop. stop. Where will it be? Make it fast!" She exclaimed gathering smiles and nods from the boys except Ryu. He was just watching them.

"I know a place that we can study and eat at the same time." Takeda said as he started walking. The others followed but Orihara stay still and shouted "EAT? WE DON'T NEED TO EAT! WE JUST HAVE TO STUDY!".

"We can't think if we're hungry" Tssuchi sais as he passed in front of her.

"Think? do you know how to do that?" she said as Ryu passed her. "They are idiots." he smirked as he walked and followed them.

Orihara just sighed and was forced to follow them. She just need to get this over for today at least. She will just think of some reasons to decline on this group study for the updoming days until the exam, or talk to Yankumi to remove her from the group and let her do her review SOLO.

"Itadakimasuuuuuuuu!" The boys shouted as they all have a bite of their noodles. Orihara just stare at her noodles, then to them.

"Eat up!" Yabuki said to her as he chew. He smiled at her. She finds him annoying for some reason. Maybe his face? or his carefree attitude? She can't accept the fact that this guy is the leader of 3-D.

Orihara began eating. She was hungry anyway. The boys are kinda shock as to how she eats. She is such an eater! It's not a major turn off, She was cute actually. It's just that she does'nt look like one. They imagine her as a girl who eats really slow based on her petite appearance. She notice the boys staring at her and clear her throat before speaking. "WHAT? HURRY UP SO THAT WE CAN FINISH EARLY!" she glared at them while saying this.

The boys get back to their food and look at each other. They can't stop smiling at her actions. She's not that feminine as to how they imagine them to be.. Even Ryu found it amusing. Yabuki did not leave her sight. He's eyes grew bigger as she drink the soup in her bowl. She was already finished!

"Wow." Yabuki said as he stared at her. She just stared back and said. "Ah. hurry! I should be home before it get's dark!".

"EH? but's its gonna get dark anytime soon!" Hyuuga said as he eat faster.

"That's why hurry up. I said that right?" She commanded as she leans on the back of the chair.

When the boys have finished. She told them to bring out their notes for all the subjects. They are all sitting across her. She said that she did'nt want anybody to be sitting near her. The boys shook their heads. "we don't have any notes" Tssuchi said proudly.

"Seriously? are you all students?" She asked glaring at them. They just shrugged and stare at the ceiling. Just when they have the permission from Kuma to have their study lesson for the exam from that day onwards. Here it is. They can't even start because the stupid boys dont know what notes are.

Orihara stood up and get her bag then walks directly towards Kuma. "Thanks for the great meal. I'll be going now." She said as she handed her payment but Kuma refused to accept it because according to him, it will be a treat since this is the first time he heard the word "review activity" from the mouth of the 3-D boys. That's the very same reason he agreed to them to conduct they review on his ramen shop. But Orihara insisted. "We will not be able to study for today because they are too busy that they forgot to take notes everyday." she said as she turned back and glare at the boys who flinch in surprise. Orihara get Kuma's hand and handed the payment to him. Then she walked towards the exit when Yabuki stood up.

"Oi! it's not dark yet! and don't tell us you'll go solo just because we don't have notes! A group review is a group review." Yabuki said as he walks towards her. He really is geting into her nerves. He was stupid to be precise.

"I am not that coward. Baka. I will go home and will make sure that tomorrow, there will be some product of this what you call group study." She said as she turned her head back to where Yabuki was standing.

Yabuki was surprised at her. He expected that she will leave them and go solo. But he was glad she was tough. Orihara bid goodbye to Kuma again and bow a bit but he just look at Yabuki and the others who stared at her. Lucky. They where the only customers who are in the shop. The boys are causing her too much attention which she despise a lot.

"She sure is a great and cool young girl huh." Kuma said as he approach near the boys.

"Yeah. Only if she's not married at a young age." Tssuchi said as he put his elbows on the table.

"Married? Orihara-chan? She's not. Im sure of that." Kuma said as the boys looked stunned and surpise on his words.

"Maybe your just making a mistake Kuma-san." Ryu said as he notice the expression on his friends face.

"I think you all are the one confused here. I am an acquitance of her older and twin brother. He is my kouhai in Shirokin. He's name is Kyo. Do you guys know him?"

"THAT KYO IS HER OLDER AND TWIN BROTHER?" The boys shouted as they all stood up in disbelief Except for Ryu ofcourse. But he is in shock too. They stare back at each other as Kuma tilt his head at them and responded "Hai. Im sure."

**A/N:: 4th chappy's out! and im quite in the mood for a write that's why if you had notice, the chapter is kinda long and a bit funny i guess? secrets are also revealing itself so i suggest that you guys keep on reading but don't forget to subscribe and to leave comments. it will help a lot! there are stilll no comments and subscribers that's why im kinda hesitant if this is good or not. but! it has just began, i guess. that's why i will keep on writing so you guys keep on readiing! okay? ja ne! :)) )**


	5. totally exposed!

05. TOTALLY EXPOSED!

"Will you marry me?" Yabuki asked her as he kneels down in front of her with a ring on his hand. She was absolutely DUMBFOUNDED. What the hell is going on? She decided to ignore Yabuki and turned to walk on the opposite direction when she saw the other three guys- Hyuuga, Tsucchi and Takeda kneeling down.

"Will you marry us?" they shouted. Then the whole 3-D class is now cornering her. They are all carrying flowers and ring kneeling on her while they tried to walk in that position.

"EHHHHHHH?" she responded. But the boys keep on approaching her. "AHHHHHHH! YAMEROOOOOOO!"She shouted as the guys speed onto her. Then she blinked her eyes.

"It was a dream. no, a nightmare." She sighed as someone knocks on her door. "Come." she responded.

"Wow. You're aware before even i woke you up. Goodmorning wifey." He said as he smiles at her and sit next to he bed,

"Urusai. Kyo... Don't annoy me when i'm already annoyed." She said as she stood out of her bed.

"Rii-chan's so cold." He said as he lay on the bed. "Anyway, i dreamt of you, getting busted. You know, your classmates had discover your cover. about the husband thingy." He added as he rolled on the bed.

Orihara who was in her bathroom washing her face stared at the mirror of her bathroom. "No.. no. there's no way that it's gonna happen." She said as she reach for her toothbrush.

"Take care you two." a guy standing on the door said as he saw Orihara and Kyo put on their shoes.

"Yes. take care too nii-chan" Kyo greeted with a smile. Orihara just stare at the guy and got her tumbler and pour cofee on it.

"Your not taking any sandwich or something to eat Rii-chan?" the guy asked as he approach near her.

"Iie. Kyo, we're going now." She said as she pass through the guy.

"She's so cold to me." The boy said as he put his hand on his forehead. The guy has long black hair ponytailed up and he is tall. He had good looks and is oozing with sex appeal. He's like a model to be precise. He has great big eyes like Orihara have and thin red lips.

Kyo stopped and said "She's still at it. You know. You ashamed her last night. Who's idiot is it again that hug her and kiss her on the lips in front of the customers last night? She's not like the little sister you had way back whom you'd cuddle and such. She's a grown up woman now Ryosuke- Oniisama. " Kyo explained as he smirk at his older brother..

"I just missed her a lot. She's so cute too when i saw her in her uniform yesterday. It's been three months since we saw each other you know." the older brother explained as he stretched his arms sideways..

"Kyo! Hurry up!" Orihara shouted as she noticed that they were talking. She is really ignoring his older brother Ryosuke.

Well, who would not? When she came home yesterday night, she was already pissed at Yabuki and the others about the review activity, then when she went home. There he is. His second older brother Ryosuke. The playboy in town. The boy who haven't shown his face on them for months whom she suspected to be playing with girls a lot that same time he went missing, just re-appeared .

The moment he saw her, he jumped right in front of her ad hug her tight lifting her from the ground and kiss her on the lips! it was a very very light peck on the lips but he sure can make her feel ashamed for her entire life. Plus, it was in front of the customers.

They are running a cofee shop in the same house they are living. Their house is kinda big so they decided to have their business there, the location is good and the space downstairs is just enough to accomodate plenty of people. Orihara is a part-timer in this same coffee shop which is owned and regulated by his oldest brother Kyouya. Kyouya unlike his Ryosuke is very responsible and his attitude is more of like of hers. So she admires Kyouya so much. She also admires Ryosuke, but he can be a real idiot at times, which often annoys her, like how she feels for Yabuki. They can make a perfect duo.

She slide the door of her classroom and approach fast onto her seat. The boys of 3-D as always, are noisy. But she noticed that there's something wrong with the atmosphere. There's something that was not right. Then she noticed that the Yabuki crew is not bugging her! Normally, right after she sat on her chair, Hyuuga and Takeda will be right by her desk and started babbling about stuffs.

She slightly glanced at her back. There they are. They are sitting there normally! but the not so normal thing is they are silent! They are just staring at her. INTENSELY. This made her raised her eyebrow at them.

"Ohayou Orihara-chan" Takeda finally spoke trying his best to smile at her which she found creepy.

What is wrong with them seriously? They are just their normal self last night. The stupid one's before she left them at Kuma's ramen shop.

"Oh. Yabe. Kuma-san did not say anything about me right?" she thought as she ignore the greeting of Takeda. She often do so.

Orihara could not stand still. She decided that after class. No! right when it is lunch break, she will head towards Kuma's Ramen shop and ask what happen when she left them last night.

It was lunch break. Orihara was nowhere to be found. The other 3-D boys was planning to plead her to also help them regarding the review activity but she was missing in action. Yabuki and his gang get outside to grab something to eat. They saw her leave the room but no one commented nor stop her. They just could'nt believe what they heard from Kuma last night. Which is which really? Is she married? Or not? Or is she married in her own brother?. No. No that was stupid they thought.

"Maybe she is hiding the fact that she's married and they are pretending to be siblings?" Takeda asked the other boys as they sat at the field.

"Or is it that she's pretending to be married?" Tssuchi interrupted as he look to Yabuki.

"AH! Yabe! My head's aching with this puzzle. I just wanted to know the truth once and for all." Yabuki exclaimed as he ruffled his hair and lay straight on the field.

"She's hiding a lot huh? She sure knows how to twist people around." Hyuuga sighed as he joined Yabuki to lay on the field.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Kuma-san you said that?" Orihara said as she approached Kuma in his shop. She was still panting from the long run..

So, her nightmare was a bad sign after all. The fact that Kyo also dreamt about it must be a sign that she's totally busted today. She's gonna get it. Yabuki and his crew must have spread the news would totally beat her for lying on them. She should have consider all the people connectod to 3-D. She just does not want attention and chaos and hope for a peaceful life after she transferred. She prepared herself for a fight. She would protect herself no matter what. She had not fight anyone for a long time now. She thought that 3-D will also be surprise when they become aware that she can fight. well atleast it can make them know that they can't bully her. That's what she thought.

She run as fast as she could in order to make it on time before afternoon classes starts. But before she got into the door of her classroom, she could hear the 3-D boys shouting and screaming. Is this it? Could Yabuki and his friends really told them that she lied? Did she made a mistake the other night, for thinking that they are "delinquents who knows how to care" instead of "delinquents who knows nothing but trouble"?

She brace herself and slide the door. She found the 3-D jumping and some are even standing on their desks. But the weird thing is that Kyouto was there too!

"Orihara-chan!" the boys shouted with the smiles on their faces. She was surprised. Why are they smiling instead of looking angry at her.

"Ne, Orihara-chan, Kyouto's babbling about something here. a great news i guess" Tsucchi said as he fan himself and look at Ryu and the others.

"That's right. Oda-san. i just saved you from a mess this 3-D's talking about. They're saying that you are already married! At a young age! Only this 3-D idiots can pull that off really right?" Sawatari-sensei laugh and look at the boys. "So i told them that you are single. Never been married and was not planning on going any time soon." he added as he shows the transferee record of her on his hand, "I also wanted to confirm some infos that you have here like these" Kyouto was interrupted by Orihara this time.

"Sawatari-sensei. You just ditch me in a whole lot mess this time." Orihara said as she looked at Sawatari sensei while he looked back at her then to the 3-D boys. "Eh? Why is that?" Sawatari- sensei asked as he looked back and forth to Orihara and to the 3-D students. In a snap of a finger, the boys shouted and scream and said things like "BANZAI! SHE'S REALLY SINGLE!" "HIME-CHAN'S SINGLE" "SAWATARI-SENSEI IS THE BEST!" while they all laugh and run around in the classroom. Yabuki and his crew though was still sitting back there. They are just staring and silent. what's wrong? are they mad that SHE DID lied?

Finally, Orihara spoke "Sawatari-sensei i just go to the faculty later to clear those," as she point her fingers towards the record Kyouto is holding.

Sawatari, not being able to stand the chaos stormed out of the room as he gave up on trying to make the class quiet.

"Now, what do you want?" she spoke once again as Yabuki stood up, approach in front of her and stare right through her eyes. He is annoying her this much. The whole class went silent as Takeda, Hyuuga, Tssuchi and Ryu exchange glances and looked at the two of them. Anytime soon. she will loose her temper. She can feel the itch on her fist as she curled it and get ready to take him down for a punch in case he do anything. She has been supressing her annoyance lately, her annoying classmates, Ryosuke and now this idiot Yabuki.

Yabuki finally talked and lift his head and crossed his arms in front of her. "Say, Did you lie to us.. really?"

This gained a lot of "Oooh" noises and "Go Leader" cheers.

**A/N: Wow! i just made 2 chapters in one day, isn't that a bit awesome? hahahaha. kidding guys. i just wanted to make the story progress a bit so you guys can read it early too. I think im really in the mood right now. If only i had no classes tomorrow i could have done another chappy but i guess i need to sleep already. it's already 2am and im up early tomorrow! Oyasumi nasai minna-san! :P)**


	6. breathtakingfight

**A/N: Chapter 6 is out! Be sure to read it guys! Don't forget to review! Take care ne!~)**

**06. BREATH-TAKING-FIGHT**

"I dont have any responsibilities to explain what's what to you." Orihara said as she glare at Yabuki who stands in front of her.

The whole class increased their cheers as they saw the change in the mood of Yabuki and Orihara.

"Come to think of it, how come your transferred here at Kurogin? An all boys school? You sure have lots to explain aside from lying to us about you getting married and such Rii-chan." Yabuki smirked which made Orihara turn bright red in anger.

"She's red" Tssuchi remarked as he close his fan and point it towards the girl. Orihara glared back at him. Then he remembered what someone said to her. "Stay out of fights. Just let me fight for you." That someone is so important to him that until now, he prevents fight in order to get with his promise to him.

"Fine. I lied. Is that it? Your satisfied now?" She said as she calmed down and turned around to get her things and to go home already. It was a bad idea after all. She should have gone straight home after what she heard at Kuma's shop. That way this incident will not happen and she could have just thought of something to prevent them from knowing the truth.

"Not yet. We also wanna know why you're here. Your family including that Kyo, if your not married then, why are you coming home so early?" Yabuki inisited as he sits on Takeda's desk. Ryu looked at him and shook his head. He knows that this boys does not know the word "privacy".

"I'ts none of your business. You should just shut your mouth and stick your own nose in your own damn business" she said as she approach the exit.

"Eh? Not so cool after all. A liar and a coward then?" Yabuki said as she looked at her way and look at the others. The boys has their mouth open. Did they just hear Orihara said those words such as "Shut your mouth" and "damn" ? They knew Orihara is cold but not this COLD.

Orihara turned back unable to hide her anger and stare right at Yabuki and stood in front of him while he still sat at Takeda's desk, his foot hanging from the ground. Orihara grab his collar which shocked the guys and they aimed to stop these two but Orihara spoke once again.

"Today after class. At the field. See how I beat you into a pulp. and who's the one to be called COWARD. I sure did lied but Im not an idiot like you. You good for nothing LEADER. " she let go of the Yabuki as Yabuki leaned back a bit because of Orihara's force in pushing him.

Yabuki unlike the playful one earlier also had his limits at that time. He hated being called idiot or good for nothing.

"But if you lose, be sure to get ready to be our errand girl." Yabuki said as he stood and pat his collar as if some dirt is on it.

"And get ready to shut your useless mouth and don't stick onto other's matters when i won" Orihara said as she smirk and leave the room..

Orihara coud not bear the thought that she did accept Yabuki's invitation to draw her at his limits. After all, she was not able yo fullfil his promise to that someone to not fight anymore and instead let him fight for her as he demmanded, "Sorry Kaoru." she whispered as she hold something into her neck.

"Are you really gonna to this Yabuki?" Takeda spoke as they walk to the field where the battle will take place.

"Yeah. Be sure to have a list of all the things you want her to do for you." Yabuki said as he stretch his neck and arms.

"Baka. You should have not done that" Ryu spoke as the other stop walking.

"It's not like i wanted too. It's her who challenged me" Yabuki responded as he looked at Ryu.

"But you provoked him Hayato." Takeda said as he continue to walk.

"Im sure whatever the result may come out of these, she'd become more distant at us" Takeda added as the others have realised how antisocial can she be. They notice that she hates attention a lot. Which is contrary to her appearnce, she's eye-catching a back-turner always.

"But we are her groupmates in the review activity right?" Hyuuga said as he followed Takeda.

They were cut off when they saw Yankumi approaching them as she speak "Oi! your fighting with Orihara Yabuki? I thought your all in good terms?" Yankumi hysterically asked them.

They explained the situation to Yankumi and Yankumi could have say nothing aside from "You're an idiot right?" Well, she had known a long time ago that she has idiotic students. She also thinks that maybe, they have crossed the line, annoying the girl and now that she fially snaps, she would do all she might to prevent those boys invading her privacy once more.

Orihara was there when they came. The 3-D boys where also there. Only Yabuki and his crew was the late to come. Orihara is already in the battle mode when Yabuki approach the center of the field. She had her long her tied up, her blazer was also on the ground on the top of her bag. She was ready to fight any moment.

"Should we start Rii-chan?" Yabuki asked as he looked in the overall physique of her. She looks cool. Even though she's just the same height as Takeda, her posture is great. Is she really fighting?

Before Yabuki could compliment her, he found himself dodging on her punches. She, on the other hand kept on punching him but Yabuki is good enough to dodge it. When Yabuki attempted o hold her arm, she was the one to hold his arms instead and twisted it as he was pushed hard on the ground. Hisface kissed the ground which made him frustrated.

Yabuki,now is pissed, never in his life he had kissed the ground at that early pace in the fight so it motivated him to beat her this time. He threw punches at her but she managed to dodge it until one punch landed on her face. Her cheeks turned red as to the dismay of the boys watching the fight. Orihara's face is precious to them that even though their leader is Yabuki, They are hoping that Yabuki would be the one to receive punches instead of her.. They even shouted things like "Not too hard" or "Not in the face" which made Yabuki to hesitant a bit.

As they continue to punch and dodge, Yabuki soon got the chance to pin her down. It was a success. He was in top of her as she tried to struggle and escape from that position. The boys begun to stood up as to how they saw the things turned out. Is this the end? Has the fight ended finally?

They're wrong. Orihara hit her head into Yabuki's head and this made Yabuki to growl in pain and to remove himself on top of her while holding his head and lay on the ground. Orihara was about to kick him when she noticed that Yabuki was in such a pain. Did she hit him that hard? She now can also feel the pain striking on her head. Maybe she did it really hard.

Yabuki shook his head, and come back to his senses. and so the fight started again. They rolled themselves on the ground, this time Orihara on top of him as she punch him on the face while the boys that are watching are in the state of holding their breath. Never in their life had they seen someone fight as good as this to Yabuki. If there is one, it's only Ryu.

Yabuki tried to stop her by holding her arms but she sure is strong. She can remove her arms free from Yabuki's grip. Yabuki then grab her collar to stop her but in his surprise, Orihara's shirt ripped, revealing her shoulders and a necklace she has on. A necklace with a ring as a pedant. Orihara got distracted by this so she removed herself on top of Yabuki and cover herself with her arms. The boys are in awe and some of them stood up looking at the two who just stop fighting..

"A-are you okay? I-i dont intentionally rip" he said as he approach her but when he was about to put his hands on her shoulders, the girl kicked him.

**SHE KICKED HIM "THERE." ON THE "SPOT" THAT SHE WAS NOT TO HIT HIM SO!**

The poor leader stumble right on the ground growling in pain while he cover the area that was hurting the most. Takeda and the others rush right through where Yabuki is, to comfort him ofcourse. Yabuki turned pale as if he was gonna die.

Orihara looked surprised as to what have she done but her limits pushed her to do so.

"I won. so keep the deal". She said as she stormed out to where her bag and blazer is.

"Oi. Seriously." a familiar voice said as Orihara got chills right from her spine then to her head.

"W-why. Why are you here?" Orihara asked while her eyes grew bigger as she saw who it is. It was her older brother Ryosuke.

"Who did that to you?" He said as he saw the ripped shirt of her beloved sister and then set his eyes on the boys, then finally at Yabuki. The boys flinch a bit to see his eyes in fire. Ryosuke saw how beaten Yabuki is and decided to let it go. He also pitied the guy who he notice was covering his area that was kicked by her lovely sister.

"Ah, Excuse me. Im Yamaguchi Kumiko, their homeroom teacher, i guess there's just a misunderstanding betw-" Yankumi explained as she approached Ryosuke but was interrupted when the man held her hand and got closer to her.

"Rii-chan haven't mention to me that her sensei is this lovely!" Ryosuke said as he look deeply in Yankumi's eyes. Yankumi was shock to talk and just stare at Orihara. The boys made disgusted faces and some draw their jaws in shock of the man's remark on Yankumi being lovely.

"W-who is she Orihara-chan?" Yankumi asked as she tried to pull her hands away from Ryosuke's grip. while Orihara just shooked her head and turned her head to the boys. They were looking at her as if they are also curious as to the answer to Yankumi's question.

"Butt out or i'll kick you all like what i did to your leader." She said as the boys become pale.

Was Orihara have always been this of a brutal woman? They thought.

"Ikuzo." Orihara said as she turned back and dragged Ryosuke.

"Im his older brother! " He shouted loudly as the boy's look at each other with big eyes.

"Another brother? Just how many brothers does she have?" They thought.

"Have you all seen the shop?" Ryosuke added as she was being dragged forcefully by her sister.

Orihara stopped walking and tighten her grip onto his brother.

"Aniki!" She shouted as the boys heard it and started asking what shop is he talking about.

"BUTT OUT ALL OF YOU! WE HAVE A DEAL RIGHT!" Orihara shouted as she touch her lips that is bleeding once again. Takeda took ntice of this.

"Orihara-chan! Be sure to take care of your wounds and be sure to come to class tomorrow! Ja ne~!" Takeda said cutely as he wave his hands. The other boys look at him. Orihara looked back too. She was surprised as to how Takeda's interacting with her casually, but not annoying her as to the extent of how Yabuki was.

She just stared at him as Takeda continued to wave his hands at her.

"Reminds me of Takaki huh?" Ryosuke said suddenly as Orihara flinch and looked at his brother.

They were thinking the same thing? She asked herself. But Takaki is one of her closest friend and there is no way that she would allow somebody else in 3-D's class particularly those guys to be in that kind of relationship with her. NEVER.

"Not a chance." She responded as she walks away with her brother still being dragged by her. Ryosuke smirked a bit.

The boys are now standing and chatting teasing Yabuki about the fight earlier as Ryu notice Yankumi zone out into space and murmur about something.

"Where did i just saw him?. I'm sure i saw him somewhere else before this." She muttered in deep thought. Ryu just stared at him and realized that she was talking about Orihara's brother, Ryosuke.


	7. nostalgic feelings

**07. NOSTALGIC FEELINGS**

"Hmmmm.. hmmm-mmm. hmmn.." Yankumi hummed as she writes on her table inside the faculty room.

"Yamaguchi-sensei you seem to be in a good mood. Did something happen?" Shiratori-sensei asked as she enter the faculty room.

"You can tell?. Im feeling that a bond is slowly forming between my students and I." She answered with a smilie rimming on her face.

"A bond? You mean with 3-D and Oda-san?" Baba-sensei interrupted as he approach the teacher.

"Hai. No matter what others say, they're still just kids. They're so cute." She said as she taps the head of the stuff toy in her table.

"You're too naive Yamaguchi-sensei. You don't know anything about them." Sawatari-sensei interrupted as he appear in front of them with Inuzaka-sensei.

"What do you mean?" Yankumi asked as the smile on her face earlier fades..

"Kyouto is warning you not to underestimate them" Inuzaka-sensei responded.

"Class 3-D is full of students idling aorund" another sensei added.

""Right. Right. They come in all sizes." "You'll pay for it if you just think of them as kids." comments and so on and so on are added by the other teachers.

Graduation is close. You and your students must finish in without any problems!" Sawatari-sensei protedted as Yamaguchi stood up from her seat.

"I know that!" Yankumi declared as she lift her head towards Sawatari-sensei.

"Man. He's the same as always. That Sawatari-sensei. With his attitude, nothing will sprout and grow." Yankumi said as she reach the door of the 3-D class.

"But graduation is just around the corner.. Yosh! Let me spend the remaining days with my precious students! fight-o, OH!" She exclaimed as she slides the door of the room.

"Ohayou, wow. you're all here. Good. good. Let's see." She said as she face the class and open her attendance record.

"What's wrong Okuma?" She asked the fattest guy as she saw him standind with his hands spread sideways.

"No. betsuni." He answered as Yankumi approach him and lift his arms in order for her to pass his way.

She saw the seats of Yabuki and his friends with dummy person size dressed with uniform and wigs, with faces drawn too.

"Where's the five people sitting here?" She asked as she approach Okuma.

"W-who knows" Okuma answered with his hesitant face.

"HOW DARE THEY UNDERESTIMATE A TEACHER!" She exclaimed as she face the class..

-3

"What is this?" Orihara asked as she looks at the the thing in her hand.

"A kite." Takeda and Hyuuga rsponded with cute expressions and smile on their face.

"So?" She responded indiferrently.

"Join as make that kite fly! Ne, Rii-chan!" Takeda shouted.

"No way. Im outta here," Orihara said as she drops the kite in her hand.

Apparently, Orihara was dragged by the boys at the field to skip class. She was just walking on the way to school a moments ago when she heard Takeda's voice calling her name and suddenly dragged her and thus, here she is - AT the field.

As when Orihara was about to leave, Yabuki blocked her way.

"Move. You want some more of yesterday?" She asked Yabuki as she crossed her arms eneath her chest.

"Oi! Oi! Oi!" Yabuki responded as he step back a bit, "That's dangerous!" He added and look at her.

"He wants to hang out with you. He's the one who said you should come with us today to welcome you.," Ryu spoke as he nods towards Takeda.

Orihara looked back as to where Takeda was and saw his disappointed expression.

"Ne, Rii-chan, come with us. It will be fun. I swear!" Takeda insisted as his expression changed and show a cute smile.

Orihara looked at him and sighed. She gave up. Takeda is someone she thinks she can't let down or else she would feel really guilty. Besides, He really remins her of her close friends back in her previous school.

"Rii-chan! Hold it up a bit higher!" Hyuuga shouted as Orihara glare at her. Hyuuga flinch a bit and smile at her.

"Seriously. What am I doing here. If Kyouya-nii saw me slacking around here. I'll be dead meat" Orihara whispered as she look at the boys around her. Yabuki, Tsucchi and Ryu are lying on the grass while Hyuuga and Takeda are so worked up in trying to keep the kite fly in the sky.

I just felt a strike in my spine." Ryu said as he and Yabuki move in snyc in a sitting position.

"Hmm." Yabuki responded in agreement.

"You two just catch a cold" Tsuuchi said as he is still laying on the ground sideways.

"Achiiiiiiiiiye!" He sneez as Yabuki and Ryu look at him.

"AHHHHH! It's soaring high! Sugoi!" Takeda shouted gaining their attentions.

"Ne! I told you it will be fun!" He added as he once again let a striking smile.

Orihara looked up and was mesmerized by the view of the kite soaring the cloudy sky. It felt nostalgic. Some memories that she can't let go and will never ever will. It made him miss someone. Someone and another bunch of people appearing right through her head. How are they? It's been months since she heard from them. She was quite glad that she was dragged here by these boys. Especially Takeda. Somehow, missing those people and those memories did not cause her too much pain as iy always would but instead miss them in a positive way of thinking.

"rihara- Orihara-chan!" Tsuuchi shouted as Orihara came back to reality. Her eyes grew bigger when she realized she was dozing off and Tsucchi was right beside her almost close to her face.

"Ikuzo" Yabuki said as he walks leading the others.

"Huh?" Orihara asked as Takeda dragged her by the arm again,

They were at the arcade center. What the hell are they doiing here when they are suppose to be at school. studying? Well. it's not like it matters to her but if Kyouya really saw her this time. He will be shocked.. She smiled. Just the thought of it makes her laugh.

"Wah! You smiled!" Hyuuga said with an exaggereted face gaining the attention of the others.

"Eh really? Why?" Yabuki asked leaning towards her face..

"Urusei." She responded as she look away from him.

"Ne, how about we fight, in the game i mean. if you lose, you'll tell me why you smiled" Yabuki asked as he grinned at her.

"AHHH. That sound great!" Takeda agreed and so as the others except Ryu who just stared at them.

Now the game battle begins. The boys. specially Yabuki is confident that he will win. They also know that Yabuki will. But it turned out won the first game, Yabuki asked for a game rematch. Orihara won again, then another round, she was about 15 times Orihara had won .

"Argggggggh! What's that about!" Yabuki shouted as they walked on the over pass.

"Your so great at that game Rii-chan!" Hyuuga shouted as he and Tsucchi was riding a bike and speeding.

"Did you have fun Rii-chan?" Takeda jumped right at her side and asked.

Orihara feels that she need to go home soon. She became used to the atmosphere that she forgot the distance she must have with them. But before Orihara could respond to Takeda and bid goodbye, they saw Hyuuga and Tsuuchi being chased and cornered by the police...

**A/N: yosh! chapter's 7 is out! and i think the story's getting the way i wanted it to be :)) YEAH! YOROSHIKU MINNA!)**


	8. getting along with the idiots

**A/N: chapter 8 is here! Read it guys! This chapter will be the start of our heroine's point of view (POV). I tried doing this in order to rely what she really feels and as well as for my readers to understand her better. Anyways, when the original POV is back, I will also inform you all. But for now, and the next chapters, lets enjoy her POV. Ne? REVIEWS PLS!**

**08. GETTING ALONG WITH THE IDIOTS**

- ORIHARA ODA'S POV -

I saw Yankumi approaching us. Takeda called her on the phone earlier to tell what happened. Takeda cling onto Yabuki and Ryu as she was approaching us, Takeda was kinda scared at how Yankumi looks at us. He thinks that Yankumi was angry. Well, who would not? These boys had just ditch her class earlier and now here they are, at the police station. Oh, I forgot, coincidentally i was one of them. Me, myself don't know how did i get to be in this mess.

"What happened? Explain the details." Yankumi said as she approached us in front of the police station. She looked at me with a suprise face and i bow my head a little bit. and i just stare at her

"Rii-chan? You too?" Yankumi asked me as i look into her eyes and nod a bit. She smiled at me which took me by surprise. I thought she would be upset. The boys finally lose their scared expression as she talks to us casually.

"We were on our way home from arcade. Hyuuga and Tssuchi was riding in a bike in tandem but the policemen chase them saying that riding in tandem is prohibited but-" Yabuki stated as he explained what happened.

"But they still go on and ride the bike together." Ryu added as he look at Yankumi.

"Bakayerou!" Yankumi exclaimed. "Obviously when you're riding in two and then havinf cops chase you is asking for trouble. So why haven't they been released?" Yankumi continued as she sighed and looked at us.

"That's because the cops mistook them for bike thieves." Takeda responded" as he smile uncomfortably.

"What? They stole it?" Yankumi asked in disbelief.""

"They didn't steal it. They just borrowed it from class A's Honda. Right?" Yabuki said as he asked Honda who is standing in our side with his bike.

"Yes. They threatened to beat me up if i refuse to." He asnwered as he stuttered.

"Ha-h-aha-ha-ha" Yabuki laugh sarcasticallly as he fold he's sleeves aiming to do something at Honda.

Takeda block his arm at him to stop him as he was to worsen the situation. This uy. He's a complete idiot in my eyes. Really.

"Baka." Ryu and I muttered as Yabuki look at us. I looked at Ryu who was staring already at me before i did the same to him.

"Honda, sorry for the trouble, You can go home now." Yankumi said and Honda said "Hai" in agreement.

Again, Yabuki attempted to fold his sleeves and walk through Honda but Takeda stop him again. How stupid can that Yabuki be? tsk.

"We explain it properly but the cops wouldn't listen to us. Right Rii-chan?" Takeda said as he look at me. I just nod and he smiled back. I was thinking of plans on how to excuse myself and go home but Takeda got me involve again. And with this, I think it would be rude if I just go home at this point in time, since I was with them when the whole incident happened. So i decided to stay until this is over

"When we told them that we're from Kurogin 3-D class, they started yelling "Come to the station!" Yabuki protedted.

"I see. That was unreasonable." She said as she paused and continue. " Yosh! I'll get them back no matter what! You guys follow me. She said strongly.

"No, you're a teacher, just act like a normal one" Yabuki said as she stopped and said "Hai" in agreement.

"I am Yamaguchi, they're homerome teacher, Im sorry for the trouble those guys caused." Yankumi said as she explained to the police officer.

"That's why they are being check right now" He responded.

"Hurry up you clumsy old man" Yabuki snorted." I looked at him and raised my eyebrow and he did the same back at me.

"Stop Yabuki! don't oppose the Ookami." Yankumi said as the boys looked surprised and asked "Ookami?" even I was surprised at her words but I did not say anything.

"Ah. haha. They did not steal the bike right? Ne?" She said changing the topic.

"Right." the boys answered back."

Do you believe them easily?" an unfamiliar voice asked as he entered the station and walk towards us. He sat in the chair with his foot on top of the table.

"My students don't lie" Yankumi responded to the police officer. I Assumed that he is a police officer by just the impression he gave when he entered the room.

"They must make a fool of you in school." the police officer retorted back which made Yankumi flinch a bit.

"What?" she asked walking forward.

"I heard you handle a class with reputation of such hopeless cases." He said as he looked at me. He eyed me from head to toe. "Even you? Looks like its true, Don't judge the book by it's cover. You don't look like you're one of them though." he added.

"Wow, I don't want to hear that on such a respectable officer who puts his foot on top of his desk. What a view." I aswered him back as i smirked a bit.

His eyes grew bigger in my remark. Yabuki and the others together with Yankumi looked at me with their mouth open a bit.

"Still, fleeing from an officer proves that they are up to no good." He said as he look away from me.

"What did you say? Try saying that again!" Yankumi snapped as she step closer to the officer.

The boys stop her as I saw Ryu whisper at her "Don't oppose the ookami huh?"

She finally realized what she's doing and an awkward smile strike in her. How did she learn to speak in such an informal way? To think that she's a teacher. Is she just weird or there's really something into her?

"Still they are under age and there are no strong proofs against them, Right?" Yankumi insisted as the police officer shifted his eyes at me. I rolled my eyes back at him.

"Eat! Eat up! Extra meat is in the house!" Kuma-san said as Yankumi smile at us. We are now in Kuma's ramen shop. I don't know why im here. All I know is that as what happened earlier, its Takeda's fault that again.

"Itadakimasu." I whispered in a really weak voice but the boys sitting opposite me still heard it and look at me. I did not mind them and I ate the noodles. Okay, I'm already hungry. I don't care if they look at me as long as they want. Takeda smile a bit and then he begun eating, so as the others.

"Don't mind what that officer said to you." Yankumi said as she look at Tsuuchi and Hyuuga.

"It's okay. It's always like that anyways." Hyuuga said as he get his chopsticks to eat.

"Yeah. We're already used to it anyway" Tsuchhi added.

"It's for the trouble earlier." Yabuki said as he tossed his meat in Yankumi's bowl of noodles.

Yankumi looked shock but happy. But I am more shocked to see what he did. Is that the stupid, short tempered, annoying Yabuki just now? Then the others followed. They all give her their meat. Even Ryu, who was about to eat his share, stop and gave it to her. They all looked at me.

"What?" I said as I am about to eat mine. I should have ate it earlier. Damn.

"That!" Takeda said as he gets the meat in my bowl and tossed it into Yankumi's bowl.

I looked at Takeda and he smile again. I looked at Yankumi, she's also smiling at me. What's wrong with them?

"Ne, Rii-chan, I'm happy that you're getting along with Takeda and the others" Yankumi said as she look at me with a brighter smile this time.

"It's not like that." I responded and look at the bowl of my noodles.

"But Rii-chan's really nice. She did not leave us when things get worse earlier." Takeda said as she looked at the others, Yabuki and Ryu smiled. Tsuchii and Hyuuga smiled at me too.

Then I notice my watch. Its already this late? Oh damn! Im gonna get ready for a long lesson with Kyouya and the other annoying brothers of mine!

"I should go." I said as they notice that I was staring on the time, "Thanks Kuma-san" and handed him my money but he gently shove it back.

"Yankumi's treat". He said as I look at Yankumi with her hands in a thumbs up sign.

"We should get going too." Yabuki said as the other stood up too. So as Yankumi.

We bid goodbye at Yankumi and Kuma-san. I bowed my head a little as the boys stop and when I was about to pass my way at them, Yabuki spoke.

"Let's walk all together Rii-chan" He said as I was abou ti pass him.

"No way. Go the other way around." I said as I point my finger the other way.

"Ehhh? But we're in this way too!" Hyuuga said as he atood closer to me.

There's no time for this, I need to go home asap!I just ignored them and walk as fast as I could but they are catching up to me. Until they are all in the same pace and line as to how I am walking.

"Oi! Go home." I stop and they stop too as they are noe steps ahead of me.

"Im this way.' I added as I point my finger on the stairs of the subway.

"Oh. Take care Rii-chan." Takeda said with a cute smile. That smile again huh?

"Ja ne~! Tsuuchi said as he open and fan himself.

"See you tomorrow!" Hyuuga added as they started walking.

"Oi, you're still wandering around? Don't cause too much for Yamaguchi-sensei" I asked because they are walking the way where we just left a while ago.

"We took the subway near the Sakura Shrine." Ryu said as he looked back at me.

"Huh? Then why come h-" I asked as when I realized what's the reason of tem being here.

"We're gentlemen right?" Yabuki asked as he move his fingers into his chin and make a peace sign.

I just stood there looking at them as they walk again, Takeda once again look back at me and smile as he wave his hands continuously. I also took my leave and make my way into the train.

As I was sitting on the train, I just realized that today, all of them had already called me "Rii-chan"? Except that silent Ryu. And I was an idiot to allow that. They must have thought that we're friends now. Ah damn. I must tell them not to do that. Only selected people can call me that. And those people are all precious to me. I can't allow anybody just to call me that.


	9. the oda's

**09. THE ODA'S**

"Oi! You have the guts to walk this late!" a familiar voice spoke as I open the door of my house.

"Yahiro, You're still up?" I asked him.

"How can I sleep if my sister's not gone home yet! You idiot! Where the hell did you go!" Yahiro retorted back.

"Oi, she called me earlier, don't nag at her. Ryosuke said as he was sitting on one of the chairs of the café. The café is already closed. Great. I was not able to help. Meaning, I don't have salary for today. What a waste!

"Oyasumi, Im dead tired." I said as I walked past Yahiro and Ryosuke.

"Have you eat yet?" Ryosuke said as he stood up.

"Oi! Did you have a date with someone!" Yahiro said as he point his finger at me. I glare at him and he nod his head upward as if he's asking for a fight.

He's my third older brother. He's bugging me this much!. He's over protective if you call it that. Maybe, that's the same reason, that he's always making a ruckus out of the things I do, especially if his not used to those things. We're really close. As if his one of my twins. _Like Kyo and_. _And._ **AND KAORU**.

We lost our parents three years ago in a car accident. We miss them a lot. We were really close to our parents as if they are not parents. Like our best friends and such. But of course we do respect them in such a ways parents should be. They are cool and a humorous couple. But they can be really serious at times.

I've heard from mother that he met father when they are in senior high of high school. Father was a delinquent, a very handsome, sharp and cool delinquent. Mother was mesmerized by his eyes. He has this eyes that mother said, look like Ryosuke and mine. She confessed right in front of my father's class. In the room where teachers and other students don't ever cross their paths.

Mother, according to father was the head of the school paper. She was the editor in chief. When father read one of her articles about school and such harassments going on around, He became interested in who she was. He asked his followers who that girl was. That time, mother has not seen father yet. They're complete strangers to put it at words. Father look for her and when he saw her for the first time, he had become aware of what it meant for -"Love at first sight."

The day that father would make a move on my mom and confess to her, it was the day that mother barge in the room of their school and declare her love for him. According to father, he was astonished and amused by how cool mom was at that moment. The way she slide their door was like a scene on a romantic movie. She was very cool and pretty at the same time, he said.

Now, my brothers.

Kyouya, being the oldest leads the café. He's calm, SHARP and really responsible. I look up at him the most. And that's the same reason that he's the one that I don't want to get angry at me. I really respect him a lot. Many people are saying that we have the same attitude and that he must be the one to be my would be my pleasure.

Ryosuke, the second oldest is the exact opposite of Kyouya. He's a happy-go-lucky and a whatever-happens-for-a-reason type of person. He's a playboy and would make a fool of himself just to ANNOY me. But despite those annoying attitude of his, he's the best at making me laugh until I cry type of dude. He's like a sister to me. Caring and such. I think, among all my brothers, he's the first candidate to beat up someone if they laid a finger even just in the tip of my finger. Well. They are all like that.

Yahiro, the third one. He has the shortest temper among my brothers. He's the first candidate in beating someone if you just look him in the eyes and if he caught you doing that. He's really close to me, like I said earlier. There are instances when I woke up in the morning finding out that he's sleeping next to me. What a creeper. But I do admire him when he fights. He's really good at it. As if it's the only thing he knows. Way back in junior high, a guy friend of mine was being bullied by the seniors who do nothing but bully the weak ones. He fought those bastards. And since then he became famous in the school and no one dare to bully the weaklings in my school. I must say that, even though he has a temper as short as a second, He is very reasonable and kind inside.

Then my twins, Kyo and... And Kaoru. They're the complete reflection of myself. Only if they are not boys,

Kyo, is older than me for about four minutes. He is the most gentle in all my brothers. He's more gentle than me, If you can say that. He would defend me against my brothers if they are annoying and interrogating me in some instances. He would follow what I want. Whatever it is as long as he knows that it will make me happy. I haven't seen him angry even at once. But some say that Kyo, being this kind of a person is the person you should not push to his limits. Im not really taking that seriously because all I know is Kyo is my twin, he's gentle and the kindest person ever.

KAORU. He's the oldest out of us twins. He's tree minutes older than Kyo, thus means, seven minutes older than I am. Kaoru is a person that has it all if you ask me. He's good looking, like my other older brothers, he has a good heart like Kyo's , he's humorous, He's good at everything, He's good at fighting too. But I don't want to discuss that. For some reason, he's not living here with us. It's not like it's his choice. It's just that, that "incident" happened.

The only thing that I have, that makes me feel that he's just always by my side is the the ring that he gave me that night. I inserted it in a necklace so that nobody would see and ask for its purpose. I hate explaining especially if its not their concern. It's the ring only the three of us have – Kaoru, Kyo and I have, given by our parents as a gift to us when we reach seven.

I miss Kaoru a lot. I became an antisocial type of person recently, maybe because of his absence. Kyo is very important to me like Kaoru is. But Kaoru, before we parted ways, it's just that its hard for me to move on without him by my side. It's too painful. All those memories when he covered up for me- It hit me like lightning and thunderbolts. Probably this is what others call "the feeling of twins" like.

When one of us is hurt, the other two were surely feel it too.

Like when we were five, Kyo was hit by a car. He was rushed to the hospital. That same time, I became seriously uncomfortable at our home. Kaoru was not feeling any better too. Then I wonder, If that feelings can be felt by each one of us, then why, at that night, three months ago, why did I felt nothing before we leave our house? Why did that happen without a warning?

"Ahh. I'm tired. Really." I exclaimed as I laid down on my bed. Good. Kyouya-nii was not home yet. Meaning, he's out overnight. He had some business that he has to take care during weekdays.

Kyo was sleeping too when I went into his room earlier, but I notice that he held his cellphone and when I look into it, it has an unsent message saying "Ne, Rii-chan where are you my precious little sister? Why call Ryosuke and not me! Im your twin. Baka. Txt me when your on your w - " it was cut. Maybe he felt really sleepy or he's just worried to sent it -that he might sound annoying and make me pissed. Kyo is really gentle and considerate.

I was about to close my eyes and completely took off to dreamland when someone knock on my door. Its Yahiro. He's in his long sleeves and pajamas. Who would have thought that this one is a delinquent one. He looks dumb in that outfit.

"What now?" I said as I sit and rub my eyes.

"Im going to sleep here." He said as he showed his pillows, I shook my head and lay down again but Yahiro jump into me and insist himself in the space I have in the bed.

"Oi! Im sleepy! Don't annoy me or I'll kick your ass!" I said as his eyes grew bigger and pinch my cheeks.

"Your not that cute Rii-chan I know. The rii-chan who would cling into me when we were kids and shout Hiro-chan gambatte! Who are you!" He asked teasingly as I smiled.

"Baka Hiro-chan!" then I laugh and close my eyes as he position himself in front of me.

I know that he is looking at my face so I open my eyes and saw him staring.

"Baka. Im sleeping already." He said as I smirked and responded. "With an open eyes? Dumb."

"Zzzzzzz" he said as I close my eyes and felt that sleep is taking over me.

But before that totally happened, I heard Yahiro speak words he knows I always wanted to hear.

"Go to sleep Rii-chan, Yahiro Oda's here. I will fight those nightmares from getting into your dreams. Ne?~" Yahiro spoke gently as I felt his hands caressing my hair.

That sounds familiar though. I knew of someone who said soothing LIKE that . I will never forget those words. Those words that I wished was not said in the first place. Because those words always reminds me of the reason why he's not here with US. With me.

**A/N: CHAPTER 9'S OUT GUYS! AND THE STORY? WHAT CAN YOU SAY? IT'S BUILDING UP! NEW CHARACTERS AND A PAST? BE SURE TO READ AND SUBSCRIBE! :D I SHOULD SLEEP TOO! I HAVE EARLY CLASS TOMORROW! OYASUMI! \( ^()^ ) ) **


	10. your friends?

**10. YOUR FRIENDS?**

"Ahhhhhhh! DAMN! I got up so early because of that stupid Yahirooo!" I shouted in the top of my voice as I walk alone in my way to school.

I left home early for school because of that brother of mine. He jumped in my bed until I woke up and kept on yelling and making cute faces as he says, but I'd rather call it annoying faces!

Yahiro will just keep on bugging me about everything. He says that it's his ways of showing his affections. Like hell I'll believe that! He's just enjoying making fun of me.

Then, as I enter the school, I saw a bunch of high school boys from different schools gathered around in front of Kurogin. What's up in them so early in the morning?

Then I decided to escape and make my way through the roof top to see a full view of what's happening. It must be interesting right? A fight? With whom?

"Go home. This is Kurogin." Sawatari-sensei said as he held a megaphone. He and some of the other teachers are arm in arm jogging like grasshoppers in sync. But the boys retaliated and cause the teachers to jump back and back off. They look funny though.

Then Yankumi come close to those boys. They now encircled her. I saw Yankumi talking but I can't hear what they're talking about. All I know is that there's something up to this boys. Some of tem have bruises in their faces and bandages.

Then, I saw Yankumi twisted one arm of those students, he pushed him in the ground as the bys, one by one, scattered and run away. Okay. There's something up! Really! And how did se. how did she do that? I mean, she defended herself against them and cause them to back out. Yankumi is not ordinary. Im sure of that. And I must find a way to discover what she is hiding.

"You guys really didn't do anything?" I heard Yankumi asked these words as I slide the door of our homeroom. She looks at me when she saw me enter the room.

"Ohayou" Yankumi said as I nodded my head a bit.

"Ohayou Rii-chan" Takeda greeted me with his usual cute expression.

"Ohayou." I responded. The whole class look at me. What now? Am I the center of attraction this time again? I just greet back at Takeda. Damn.

"I told you we didn't" Ryu said answering Yankumi's question a while ago. Thanks to him, the topic is now back at them!

"We went straight home after we ate ramen and drop Rii-chan to the subway" Yabuki added as the whole class look at me once again. Damn you Yabuki! Just when Ryu had snatch the spotlight on me!

"I see. I'm relieved to hear that!" Yankumi said as she let out a sigh of relief and the class look at her..

"Where do you find an idiot that says his name after he beat up people?" Ryu added as the other laugh and nod in agreement.

"That's true! But, that means, somebody is framing you guys up!"Yankumi said in realization which the boys agreed upon.

"Do you have someone in mind?" Yankumi continue asking them.

"Could it be the Ara guys?" Tssuchi asked the class.

"But. Haven't we sttle thing up with them?" Takeda spoke as he look back at the others.

"Then Gouda from Jinguji?" Hyuuga asked once again.

"There's also Shibata from Ryujin High?" the other guy with spiked hair asked.

"No, could be Jounan Tech High?" the other guy asked.

"That many?" Yankumi asked in confusion. I silently agree. So it was those guys from the entrance before? They we're hunting Odagiri and Yabuki because they though that their comrades are beaten up by those two? Wow. That's a big issue then. If my friends are beaten up by someone like that. I'd do the same too. But, it couldn't be Yabuki and Odagiri right?

"To use our names like that… It's unforgivable." Yabuki said with a serious face as it is now lunch break time.

"They were wearing our school badges, I heard too." Takeda added as he grip on his uniform's badge.

"They're looking down on us." Hyuuga said as he touch the hair of one of the boys in his front.

"Shit! It makes me mad! Since it's come to this, whydon't we find the culprit?" Tssuchi added as he rumbles his hair in annoyance.

"What?" The whole class asked.

"But we just can't do nothing!" Tssuchi responded and the boys agreed.

"Shall we do it?" Yabuki stood up and face the class with a sneaky smile on his face. The boys begun to stood up and say things like "Let's do it!" "Im getting excited!". "Let's take food!" "Let's take some snacks too!" "I'm going to take a sleeping bag!"

Wow. Are they all going on a picnic? Stupid idiots. Then I notice Ryu looking at them.

I heard him say "Aren't you guys going off track a bit?" I agree. They just wanted something to get themselves involve with. Sigh.

Okay. I gotta run my way out of here. Before I get too involved, that's what I thought. I silently make my way to the back door and get my back. Now. All I have to do is walk to the door and vanish! Yosh!

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" Yabuki said as he held my bag.

."Count me out..I'm not interested." I bluntly said causing the boys to shrugged.

"Where's your heart Rii-chan? Our class being suspected, for doing nothing!" Hyuuga exclaimed as I glare at him and he hid behind Tssuchi who is once again fanning himself.

"Come to think of it. We drop Rii-chan that night right? Isn't that a bit heartless if she leaves us at this time? Those things could have not happened if we really straight home." Yabuki stated.

Wow. I take back all I said before. When they all drop me at the subway. I regret thinking that it was so great of them to do that. Geez Orihara Oda! What are you thinking.

"I got it. I'll do it so that I don't have any debt of gratitude in all you idiots. But after this, STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS." I said as I take out my cellphone. I MUST CALL THEM FIRST.

"Eh, where are you going?" Takeda asked as I was about to exit from the door.

I tilt my phone at him and raised my eyebrow and said.

"I forgot to tell you all I have worry warts brothers." He just nodded. And I took a place at the back door.

"Oi Kyo. Tell the stupid anikis there that I would be late." I said as I glance at the boys in case someone is eardropping. Good. They are just sitting but they are all looking at me. Damn annoying.

"Looks like you have friends now." Kyo said as I heard him laugh a bit.

"Baka. Anyway, Is Kyouya-nii home?" I asked him hoping that he's not return yet.

"Iie. Still at the business. You can relax you know! Hang out with your FRIENDS." He said mockingly as he giggles a bit.

"Be ready for a beating when I got home." I said as I drop the line..

I returned to the classroom as they all stood and lead the way out. I automatically sighed. I know this would be a tough day. Plus, I won't be able to help at the shop and my salary, once again is zero for this day. All thanks to this stupid class of mine.

"Gather around!" Yabuki shouted as he ride a ducky seesaw like-whatever it is called on the playground we went into. The whole class gathered around him.

"This is the picture of what they look like." Hyuuga stated as he hand one another a piece of paper. Takeda threw himself at my side just to give me a copy of that thing.

I looked into the paper. Okay. That was one heck of a drawing I can make even I was blindfolded. As expected of that idiot Yabuki leader. It was his masterpiece!

"OKAY! LET'S DO IT! YEAH!" He said ah all the boys shouted together thing like "Yeah!" then Yabuki said "Lets put our all into it!" then another "yeah!" followed.

I was standing far away enough at them to look like I was just a passerby when I notice Ryu standing by my side.

"There's no way you'll find them with this." He said as he looked in the paper. Well. He's right. Totally! And I know his the only one guy who's sane in that class. I looked at him and I nodded. He nod a bit and look at them. For some reason, I think I am comfortable with Ryu. Same as Takeda. Well, those two are the only normal ones I think.

We divided ourselves into five. Like the way we are divided in the review activity. As usual, I am in he stupid leader's group. Then the search began. We run from one place to another to ask people if they saw anyone looking like those in the drawing. Of course the response would be a total of "FAIL". It was hopeless anyway. From the picture, I mean drawing that we are showing them. There's no way we could find those jeeks who are framing these boys.

But the weird part is, why am I kind off enjoying this? No way. Im just damn bored. Haha. That's it right?

"What? They don't know anything here, either?" Hyuuga said as we all get out from a pachinko shop. Wow. This is my first time doing that!

"I guess that picture wasn't good enough." Yabuki said as he tilt his head. Well. Im not expecting any from him. He's not good enough himself either.

"Because their faces are hidden" Tssuchi said as he fans himself. Why'd he always do that? It's not that hot either! What a weirdo.

"But you guys have the balls to step out of a pachinko shop" a familiar voice said as they nodded a bit but I finally notice it was a female voice. It was. It was!

"Yamaguchi" we all said. Except I have the word "sensei" in the end and Takeda called her "Yankumi". We were all stunned as to her ninja skills appearance. She always do that at me too. Cool huh?

"Search for the culprit?" Yankumi asked as the six of us together with Yankumi are all back in the playground from before.

"We can't do nothing while our friends are being framed" Tssuchi answered as she look at Yankumi.

Wow. Now I get it. They're doing it for friends huh? I thought they're just fooling around.

"I see. So you're thinking about your friends huh?" Yankumi said those words as if she just read my mind. "So, did you find any clues?" she added.

Ryu and I handed the paper with the drawing at the same time which gather attention from the other four boys. Yankumi look at me with a smile once again.

"The last time I saw you guys, are getting along well. Now you're already friends." Yankumi said as I take away my eyes off her. Before I can say anything that would oppose what she's thinking, Takeda speak.

"She helped us a lot." He said glancing and smiling at me cutely. That smile again.

"Yeah! While we are searching, some guys are hitting on her though. But that helped us to ask more people." Hyuuuga added.

"Let's not talk about me. This." I said as I emphasized the paper I am holding.

"I understand your feelings. But go home for the head teacher saw you walking around this late, you'd get into trouble." She said as Yabuki opposed and said "but".

He's stubborn isn't he? Geez. Troublesome idiot.

"Don't worry just go home. Yankumi insisted."

"What's this?" once again a familiar voice popped up. I already knew who it was.

"Well, well, fancy meeting you all here, extra curricular activities at this late at night?" HE SAID. It was the annoying and irritating police officer the other day.

"Something like that. Are you on patrol?" Yankumi responded as the police officer walk in front of us. He looked at me lastl and raised his eyebrow.

"You still hanging out with THEM?" He asked emphasizing the word "THEM". Wow. He annoys me to death.

"Isn't that bad? Hanging out with friends? Looks like you don't have one though. Well, can't be helped. I already know why." I said as I smirk a bit. His face became tense. The boys all turned their head back at me and Yankumi signal me to stop.

"There have been a lot of disturbing incident lately. Office break-ins and purse snatching. I hope it's not your so called friends though, Oda-san?" He said as he look at me and then to Yankumi. How the hell did she know me? Creeper! The boys stood up angrily.

That damn judgmental officer! That was offensive!

"Yabuki!" Yankumi stood at our side as he stopped them. "Would you please stop accusing such students with bright futures without proof?" she added with a fake smile. I can sense that she's a bit pissed off too.

"Young people with bright futures, you say?" he said as he look at Yankumi.

"Yes" Yankumi responded with a fake smile still.

"Do your best then, ADIOS~" He said as he point and touch his finger at Yankumi's forehead.

"Ja ne~ Oda-san? Have a bright future with your friends! ADIOS~" He said looking at me. The boys flinch a bit as he passed us.

Yankumi even said "He makes me mad".

If he had touch me with his finger like he did to Yankumi, I swear I would punch him straight up! He's just soooo annoying!

He insulted us with his words. Its enough already for me to prove his wrong. I'm going to find these culprits and then slap the truth right on his face! The truth that 3-D class has nothing to do with this mess! It would be my pleasure to do that in his shame!

"I said you guys go home! I can take care of myself!" I said as I glared at them.

These boys won't let me off. They insisted that they would drop me off again at the subway or even at my house. Meaning? I have a debt of gratitude on them again!

"No way! There's no way we'll let a girl friend of ours go home alone at this late an hour. Right?" Yabuki, who's standing at my right side said while he looked at the others.

"RIGHT!" all of them exclaimed except Ryu who just look at me.

"Friend? Are you mocking me? There's no w-" I said but go interrupted when a bunch of boys approach us.

"Yo! It's been a while" he said. Now, who the hell is this idiot?

"Kudo" Ryu said. Then the Kudo guy notice me.

"Who's girlfriend is this pretty gal?" He asked. I looked at him with big eyes and a raised eyebrow.

"Don't dare" Yabuki said as he covered me up and take a step forward.

The Kudo guy smirk. "She was Yabuki's?" he asked..

WHAT DID HE JUST SAY? YABUKI'S? NO WAY! THAT IDIOT LEADER?

I was about to speak when that Kudo spoke.

"How'd it feel to get a little attention?" He said as he tried to have a glimpse of me but Yabuki followed his every action.

"What?" Takeda spoke. I look at him. He looks tense. So as Tssuchi, and Hyuuga.

That Kudo laugh and so as his jerks friends-whatever they are. Then I realized something. Was it them? The culprits?

"So you guys did it?" Yabuki confirmed my thoughts.

"We really had fun. Well the uniforms and stuffs didn't cost us anything." Kudo answered.

So it was really them! What a bunch of stupid idiots! Doing crimes and let the others be blamed for it. Rotten.

"You dropped out of school. What're you up to now?" Ryu asked.

"I have some free time so I was just having fun." Kudo responded as I had a glimpse of him and he wave his hands. Yabuki look at me and said "Go home now."

"Huh?" I responded but we got cut when Kudo move a step forward into us.. Ryu step forward, in line with Yabuki.

"Don't involve her. She's out of this." he said. Wow? What now? I'm out? Just a while ago they even say we're friends right? Well, I don't care that much anyway. If that Kudo guy touch me. I'm ready for an all night-er fighting those bastards.

"Out huh? Then, want to join us? We'll both welcome you! It must be boring goin to that stinking place! Ryu! All this time you hated school." Kudo said persuading the boys.

Stinky place? I say he's stinkier! Idiot.

"Not really. It's not that uninteresting either" Ryu responded as the other boys looked at him.

Come to think of it, Takeda has mention something that Ryu and Yabuki had once became enemies due to misunderstanding caused by Takeda. Then he stopped going to school. I did not pay attention too much at what he's saying but that's what I could remember.

"True." Yabuki said as he laugh in addition to what Ryu said,

"Oi! We came all the way here to recruit you. What's your answer?" Kudo asked with a bossy air.

"We decline" Ryu responded which gather the attention of Takeda, Tssuchi and Hyuuga.

"What?" Kudo asked in disbelief.

I thought his just an idiot jerk. Then what now? He's deaf or something? Stupiiiiiiid!

"Sorry, but I have no interest in becoming like you guys." Ryu responded again.

"We're not as free." Yabuki said as he walked forward facing Kudo.

"See ya~ " he said as he made a peace sign and move it like an ear of a rabbit. Then the boys started walking, Yabuki put me from his side and he grab my arm and entwine it into his arms..

"Let's go Rii-chan~" Yabuki told me with a smile as he's still arm in arm with me..

He's really into it. Me, being his girl. Pathetic.

I was about to say something when I got cut again. How many times has it been?

"Just when we had especially come to ask you! Giving me all this attitude! Surround them!" Kudo shouted.

Great. We're surrounded by them. They have weapons like knives and such pointing at us.

"What now?" I asked as I look at Yabuki. He just smile and nod his head. Im trying to let go of my arm but he's so into it.

"Formation B." he said as he tightens the grip on my arm.

"Formation B?" Ryu and I asked in sync. "ROGER" the others agreed.

What the hell is going on? What's formation B?

"So this is it huh? Formation B?" I asked as Yabuki and I kept running. I saw the others run too.

"Fun right?" he said as we kept on running. We finally stop at the way under the bridge when his phone rang.

"Hello? Ryu, what's up?" Yabuki asked as he pants.

I was on my knees catching my breath too. He was dragging me all the way here without letting go of my arm! Damn it hurts!

"Damn you. Where's Ryu? " Yabuki asked as I heard it and lift my face and look at him. He look mad and worried at the same time. Did Ryu got caught? He closed his phone and was about to run but I yank his arm.

"What happened?" I asked as he look at me.

"Go home Orihara-chan." Yabuki said as he turned away and run.

Are you freaking kidding me? How can I go home at this state? When I know one of my friends is in danger? Wait. Wait. Wait!

"Frie-frien-FRIENDS? Who just said im friends with them. With th-" I asked myself as I was standing alone and decided to run after Yabuki. Friends or not. That's not the time to think about it! Someone's in danger. I took my phone out of my pocket..

"Hello. Yahiro, I'll be late. Don't wait for me. I have the keys" I said as I run and spotted Yabuki making his way into the underground.

"Oi! Where are you its la-" Yahiro said but I closed my phone and put it back at my pocket.

I know I have lots of explaining to do when I got home. But that's later. I need to go help this guys. Not because of debt-of-gratitude but because I. I.

" I feel like helping them! That's it." I muttered as I stop and saw Yabuki enter a garage. There, I saw Ryu lying on the ground. Beaten

"Ryu! Are you okay?" Yabuki said. Ryu nodded and saw me.

"You, what are you doing here?" He said as he tried to sit up a bit. Yabuki notice me this time too.

"Oi! I told you to go home!" Yabuki said and stood up. This time,I notice that the door is closing down.

"Shut up. The door's closing! Help me walked him outside" I said as I approach Ryu and put his arm at my shoulder in order for him to walk properly.

Yabuki did what I said and we hurriedly walk into the closing door but we're late. It closed down a moment ago when we reach its front.

"Let us out!" Yabuki shouted as he took out his phone. "No signal" he added.

I also took out my phone and saw it. No signal. Oh great. The aniki's would go crazy if I don't cal them any minute. Especially Yahiro. And worse, if I don't go home all night.

"What are they thinking?" Ryu said as he leaned on the steel door.

That Kudo guy. He sure have plans. Im sure of that. Im kind off feeling bad about this.

"I told you to go home right? Why are you here!" Yabuki asked me as we walked Ryu and sit him in the vacant space.

"Shut up!" I said as I get my bag and took out my mini kit.

"Let's treat that for now." I said as I pointed on the wound of Ryu.

"Thanks" he said as started applying some ointment on his face.

"Oi! Why do you have that?" Yabuki once again asked. I glared at him.

"Do you want me to punch that mouth of yours in order for you to close that?" I asked him as he look at me with his mouth in an O-shape.

"Your harsh at me when your good with Ryu! Uncute!" Yabuki protested.

"Because you're an idiot!" I answered. Ryu look at us and he chuckled a bit.

"Your this close?" Ryu asked as I glare at him and put a force in my finger as I apply the ointment.

"Ouch" he responded then Yabuki chuckled a bit. I look at them and smile a bit. They look surprised at me but I rolled my eyes and said "What?". They look at each other and smile. What's up with them?

"Done." I said as I finished putting a band aid on his face.

"Looks like we're not gonna get out of this any time soon." Yabuki said as he lean his head on the wall.

"Yeah. But how about your brothers?" Ryu asked me.

"Busted." I responded as I also took one position and lean on the wall.

"We'll explain to them that you just got dragged into this." Yabuki added.

"Iie. They would frantic more if it was you who would explain." I responded as Yabuki sit up and look towards me. He was on the other side. Ryu in the middle of us.

"Say Rii-chan! How many brothers do you have?" he asked curiously.

"Butt out." I said as I closed my eyes.

Im sleepy. No. too tired to think of what will happen tomorrow when I get home. What will happen if by chance, Kyouya-nii had gone home tonight to fing out I was out all day and ALL NIGHT? Im dead.

"up… Wake up Rii-chan!" I heard someone said as I open my eyes. It was Yabuki.

"We should head out. The door's open." He said as I saw the door beginning to open.

We successfully got out of the garage underground. I open my phone and messages and voice mail started to pile up.

"88 messages and 27 voice mail. Great." I said as I shook my head.

When we are heading our way out of the place, police cars started to surface our way and the police came out. So as the annoying officer. They drag Ryu and Yabuki in the car.

"I was with them! We're locked up in the garage unde-" I said but the annoying police officer faced me and clap his hand one time.

"I know that they just called you earlier to save them for suspicion. I'll let you off. Go home and never get involve with this guys." He said as he enters the car and I look at Yabuki and Ryu.

"Just go home. You should go home." Ryu said with a sincere look.

"Your brothers must be worried." Yabuki added. Then the car started to move and leave.

I know what I need todo this time. I have to search for Kudo and his gang. That way, Ryu and Yabuki will be out of this mess. So as I am. I hate that annoying police officer for accusing me that I was just called in order to get those guys out of trouble.

"I'll definitely slap him the truth. Hard enough for him to get rid of his airy attitude. Just wait and see what im capable of doing you good for nothing braggart officer!"I whispered as I run fast in search of those bastards.

I run from one place to another and asked people. I will not give up. Not this time. I need to save them. I don't want anybody else get hurt just because of things being accused to them without prior evidence into in. If I was not able to do anything to save Kaoru "that time", this time, I definitely will save them...

I've felt my phone ring and vibrate many times but I decided to ignore it. If I was about to answer those calls at this time. I'll get off track and I won't allow that.

"Excuse me, do you know where a Kudo called guy is now?" I asked a guy standing near a jewelry shop.

"Ahh. Kudo and his gang?" he asked as I nodded.

Finally. Someone who knows where that bastard is.

I am running on my way with the address written on a paper when I saw Yankumi on her knees panting. Is she searching too? I approach her and greet.

"Ohayou Yamaguchi-sensei." I greet as she lift her head.

"Orihara-chan!" You're here! Your brother has called me since last night!

Great. Im damned! They called my teacher. I explained everything to Yankumi because I though she has the right to know. Yankumi told me also that Yabuki and Ryu might got expelled because they are being suspected to be the thief at last nights robbery. Ryu's Id was also on the location.

So, that was it! They locked us there in order to put the blame at those two. Really rotten!

As I finished telling her the story, I saw Takeda and the whole class running towards us.

"Yankumi, here's the address." Takeda handed a paper.

"It was the same." Yankumi said as she looked at the paper.

"What? Oh. Rii-chan!" Hyuuga said as he took notice of me.

"Let me handle this. Thanks to you guys. Also to you all did a great job at finding the location. I promise I will get Yabuki and Odagiri back" she said as she run the opposite way.

The boys are all now looking at me. They have smiles on their faces.

"So, Rii-chan. Its not a debt of gratitude right?" Takeda asked as he jumped in front of me.

"Baka." I responded as put his finger on my cheeks.

"Oi!" I shouted.

"She's getting red! Oi! Oi! Guys!" Tssuchi added.

The boys started walking on the way to the police station. They will wait for Yabuki and Ryu to get release. When they took their eyes off me, I made a chance to escape amd run. I will follow Yankumi! She'll definitely go to those bastards. What will she do? She'll get beaten up!

I reached the location. I manage to remember the exact address and here I was. I entered and saw Yankumi there.

"I am they're homeroom teacher" She said. "I'll ask to be sure, do you have intentions to surrender?" she continued.

"Don't be stupid!" The guy with the blonde hair laugh and so as the others.

"Then I have no choice." She said as the blonde guy attempted to punch her.

When I was about to step in the scene, I saw Yankumi twisted his arm and pushed him.

How did she know to fight at this kind? Wow. She's great.

"I don't expect anything from you guys from the beginning, you seem to have no honor, don't you?" she said as the jerks get their weapons.

"What did you said?" the guy shouted and attempted to hit her. She punch and kick him. Then another one. And another one. She's fighting! She really is!

They all run out, except for Kudo who's still in pain after the beating. He tried to escape but Yankumi blocked him.

"I can't let you go" Yankumi said as Kudo punch her but she dodge it and give him an upper cut instead. He growl in pain. Serves him right huh?

"Now, all you have to do is face the judgement of the police." She said as I heard the car sirens of the police approach by. Yankumi get out and I decided to get out too. I manage to arrive at the police station before her. There, I saw Takeda and the others waiting outside.

"Rii-chan!" Tsuuchi shouted getting all the boy's attention.

"Where'd you go?" Takeda asked. Yankumi arrived afterwards.

"It doesn't matter" I answered him as I saw the annoying police officer together with Sawatari-sensei get out of the station. Then followed by Yabuki and Ryu. They walk towards our direction and Sawatari-sensei almost drop his jaw at the view of all the 3-D class outside. Together with Yankumi. I am standing at the back. I don't want to get notice and hate attention as always. Yabuki and Ryu saw the class and look shocked too.

"Ryu! Hayato!" Takeda exclaimed as he gave an ear bunny hand gesture like Yabuki did yesterday.

"Yo!" Tssuchi added. Then Hyuuga let out his tongue and made a hand gesture too. The silent atmosphere broke when the annoying police officer approach Yankumi and the class and said.

"We've heard you guys finding the culprit. Well it was a good work if you want to call it that, but ordinary citizens must stay out of the business." The officer arrogantly said. He really pissed the hell out of me!

"What did you say? Hyuuga exclaimed as he get near the officer. "You cant even catch them yourselves!" Tssuchi added angrily.

"Stop it all you! Listen to adults!" Sawatari-sensei proclaimed as he blocked those guys.

"Stop doing things that would make you suspects." The officer said. Yabuki step forward in annoyance but Ryu grab his arm to stop him.. He was judging them once again. It look like a notice but it was sarcastic!

I'm waiting almost a year to say something to this damn braggart officer. Something enough to make him realize that his wrong. His wrong for taking those guys and accuse them. Not only that. She generalizes and categorize people on outside appearance. I hate that the most.

"Being an adult does not mean your all good. There are many people who are now adults but are not making things right. Judging based on outside appearance. Categorizing them as to how much they can and can't do. If that's how things are, seeking for evidence or proof is not essential. Because, people will only see what they want to see. Whatever evidence you provide, it's worthless. Isn't that right police officer? I tried to explain myself before but you did not believe me. You toss me aside. Why? Because you only saw these two people have the possibility to do the crime because they look like they are the only ones capable of doing it? Isn't that very low of you as a human being?" I said with my eyes not leaving the sight of the officer. The officer paled and looks at me intensely. All the boys looked back at me. Their eyes are bigger than a plate. Yabuki and Ryu are staring intensely at me too. So as Sawatari-sensei. Yankumi was staring at me but she's quite smiling.

"Aren't you forgetting something officer?" Yankumi broke the silence and now the attention of all was into her. Thanks to her I can be calmer now. I wanted to say something more but I decided to stop before things get to worse.

"What?" the officer turned back and said.

Yankumi make her way in front of him and said "apologize to the two of them!" she said gaining shock expression from the class and so as Kyouto.

"Sensei, I still don't believe that these two are innocent." He responded as he started to walk away but Yankumi spoke once again.

"Show me proof." She added. The officer stopped walking.

"You don't have any?" she once again added.

"Yamaguchi its okay, we're used to this kind of stuff." Ryu said as he look away.

"It's not okay!" Yankumi insisted. She's right. People should not get used to this kind of stuff.

"No matter who it is, if they made a mistake, they should apologize. Isn't that how human should act? I've been taught that ever since I was a child. And as a teacher I've been teaching that to my students. These guys are still immature and may make a mistake, that's why we have to show them what's right and wrong. If adults don't follow the rules, then how can we teach them rules?" Yankumi said. Then the officer faced us.

"I commend your passion. But will students really understand?" the officer asked Yankumi.

"They will… I believe so." she responded bravely.

"So, detective, please to the right thing in front of them. I beg you." She said as she bowed down.

She bowed… she bowed down!—for the sake of her students. She just. She just awed me.

All of us were surprised us to how she did that. The boy's expression looked stunned and touch as to Yankumi's compassion. I kind of admire her a bit I guess. Not all people or let's say, "Teachers" can do that. Brave enough.

The officer look sideways and then to us. He step forward near Yabuki and Ryu and finally bowed down and said "I'm sorry".

Then he turned away and went inside the station. But he still has that arrogant face as he turned aroung and look at me last. All the boys shouted and encircled Yabuki and Ryu. They all look really happy. Well, who would not? Yabuki and Ryu had finally been released and proved innocent! Plus, the arrogant officer bowed! He just bowed!

All of them turned they're sight at me. I was just standing at the back and I look at them and raised my eyebrow.

"What?" I said as Takeda pulled me in the circle.

"Rii-chan defended us!" Takeda exclaimed as the other boys shouted.

"Have you seen his face when Rii-chan spoke earlier?" Hyuuga exclaimed causing the uproar rise once again.

"She even search to where Kudo was! Cool!" Tssuchi added and the boys shouts increased once again.

They are all jumping and shouting while Yabuki, Ryu and I were encircled by them.

Wow. This is crazy. But feels overwhelming at the same time I guess? Having the trouble to get involve with them isn't as that annoying as I thought would be.

"Yamaguchi-sensei, make them write apology letter, alright?" I heard Sawatari-sensei said as I make my way out of the crazy idiots.

When Sawatari-sensei was about to take his leave, he turned my sight suddenly and he looked worried this time. What now?

"Ah! Oda-san, someone has come for you. He's still inside. He said he was your guardian." He finally spoke. My eyes grew bigger as I heard those words.

It couldn't be? No. No. impossible! He's not at home yet right? I was kind of praying that moment that my thoughts are wrong until I saw the man Sawatari-sensei's talking about as he went out of the station.

Just damn. It was Kyouya- Onisan. I'm dead. I'm really dead.

"Yabe." I whispered. The boys notice this and look at Kyouya- nii.

Kyouya-nii look at the boys. He look at them with his usual sharp eyes. I can tell that he's angry. Really.

"Your friends?" Kyouya-nii finally spoke as he look at me. Finally. His eyes are not that sharp this time. But I'm more scared now. It's not the first question I thought he'd ask me. I already prepared myself for a yelling.

"Kyouya-nii, about last night-" I was about to continue speaking but stop when he finally walk towards us. He look at me and then to Yankumi.

"Uhm, excuse me… I'm their homeroom teacher, Yamaguchi. I would like to say sorry about the trouble my students have caused to Oda-san but as you can see, these guys are-" Yankumi started explaining but Kyouya-nii just smile and said.

"I understand. And I think I would hear it later on my sister. I just don't want the same incident to happen again. You know, he's my sister and I don't allow her to stay out all night. She's a sister." Kyouya-nii spoke as he look at me and then to the boys.

Somehow, the way he looks at the boys, its quite different. He's scaring them I think.

"I understand. I'll try my best as they're teacher. Arigatou." She said as she bowed a bit.

I was about to follow Kyouya to leave. But he turned his back at me.

"Go with them for a while. I think you should be with your friends. Besides, we're cooling Yahiro down. He's furious." He whispered at me.

My eyes grew bigger. Its not like Kyouya-nii. He's not as strict as what I have used to see him from before.

"But-" I tried to oppose but she tap my left shoulder.

"Go. It's only today that I saw you with a bright expression since Kaor-" he said but stop.

Come to think of it. Its almost about three months since I socialize with people other that my brothers. I isolated myself. I began to think not to trust anyone because of what happen that "day". But today, it felt like I was reborn. Its okay to feel like this right?

"Okay guys! Let's head back, let's go Rii-chan." Yankumi said as she turned her gaze into me.

"Ikuzo Rii-chan!" Takeda shouted. Tsuuchi and Hyuga smiled brightly. Ryu nodded and Yabuki made that ear bunny sign again.

I started to walk toward them and I looked back at Kyouya-nii. He smiled a bit. It was rare to see him talked that much and to even smile. He's a serious person and a passive one. I smiled at him and he turned his way on the opposite site and started walking.

The boys shouted "yeah" to response to Yankumi. We started walking.

We are now all in Kuma's ramen shop. Yankumi's treating us. Maybe because of the effort the 3-D class have done in search of Kudo and not leaving their friends. That's admirable though. I admit of that.

I was sitting in between Takeda and Ryu. The place's packed so I have no right to tell them I don't want anyone sitting beside me and its not that I mind sitting along with them now. I changed huh?

"Welcome to the circle." Yabuki said as he was in front of me sitting and holding his chopsticks.

"Shut up." I responded and dig in the bowl of noodles.

"Rii-chan has lots of brothers huh? No wonder." Takeda said as he looks at me.

"What'd you mean?" I asked him as I look at him.

"No wonder you'r suave and cool." Tssuchi said as he looks at his side, to where Yabuki is and hit his elbow.

"And cute too. Nyan!" Hyuuga added as he makes a cute face which kind of makes me smile. He looks gay at that moment because of his hand gestures.

"Kawaiiiiiiii!" the other boys growled as they notice me smile. Then they began shouting again. Ryu smiled a bit at me too.

"We're friends with Rii-chan! It's official!" Yabuki shouted as he stood up and put his hand on the air. That idiot again. Doing and saying unnecessary things again.

"YEAH!" the boys replied as Yankumi smiled at us and say."Eat till your full!."

"One more!" Okuma demanded briefly. "EH? One more?" Yankumi asked in surprise. Then the whole class shouted "One more Yankumi!"

"You all called me Yankumi?" She asked in surprised. Should I call her that too?

"Yosh! Eat as many bowls as you want!" she fired up as to the guy's calling her by Yankumi.

I tilt my head in a bit of confusion. She was so fired up in getting to know and be close to her students.

The boys shouted once again as I saw Yankumi handed the payment to Kuma-san.

"Its not enough Yankumi" he protested as Yankumi turned to look at us again. We look at each other and she spoke.

"Wait all of you! If you want seconds, don't order ramen with meat. Just order the regular ramen!" she said as her hand is lifted sideways at us.

"EHHH? NO WAY!" the boys protested as they started to point the foods in the menu list. Yankumi panicked and started to say things like "I said no." "Keep quiet" "Hey Quiet."

I started to have a smile on my face. I felt great though. Its been long since I felt something with others this way. Then I notice Ryu looking at me. He smiled a bit and I smiled back at him.

**A/N: AND TADAAAAAAAAH! CHAPTER 10'S OUT. THIS CHAPPY IS QUITE LONG RIGHT? BUT I LOVE THE PROGRESS SO FAR. HOW ABOUT YOU GUYS? ANYWAYS! HAVE A NICE DAY AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE TOMORROW BECAUSE I HAVE CLASS RETREAT! HAVE A FUN WEEKEND GUYS! 3 JA~ NE~ ) **


	11. Kyouto's announcement

**11. KYOUTO'S ANNOUNCEMENT**

After having ramen with the whole class at Kuma's Ramen shop, I walked straight home. The boys all looked happy and were waving at me when we departed and got in our own directions.

As usual, Yabuki and the others insisted on dropping me by the subway but I definitely did not allow that. They walk the opposite side looking at me as I made a hand gesture of shoo-ing them away. I can't allow those guys to drop me by again at this time. What will happen if the furious Yahiro was on the subway waiting for me? It will be another world war.

"Im home." I said as I saw Kyouya-nii, Ryosuke and Kyo preparing the tables for the opening of the shop later. They all turn their sight at me. Kyo smile and greet me. Ryosuke and Kyouya-nii almost did the same. Looks like their not angry. But why?

"Ohhh. So our Cinderella's here. The only difference is that she did not go home at all, even before 12'oclock".

An annoying greeting surfaces the air. I turned on the stairs and there, I saw Yahiro sitting. She got down and walk towards me.

"Okay. I'm sorry for not going home last night." I look at him while he was just staring at me from head to toe.

"The whole night, you're with your guy classmate's right?" He said as I notice his eyebrows move, almost touching each other.

Here it is. The interrogation panel will now begin. I know that later the other three brothers of mine will do the same. They're just letting this Yahiro idiot to take the first step because they knew his most upset and irritated on how I manage not to come home last night.

"Yeah. We got lock up in a garage." I answered as I saw all them with an intense reaction this time. Yahiro even has his mouth open and shook his head.

Shit. I should have not said that. I mean. Not this way. Without explaining the earlier events.

"Those bastards… Im gonna kill them!" Yahiro shouted as he was about to go out when Kyo and Ryosuke stop him and told me to also stop the fuming Yahiro.

"Oi. What are you thinking! Listen to me first. Your impulsive actions will not take you anywhere BAKA!" I shouted as they all look at me. Yahiro is now looking at me with a surprise look rather than a mad dog face as he has earlier.

I decided to tell what really happened and they listen to me eagerly. Kyo and Ryosuke were quite smiling as I mentioned Takeda, Yabuki, Ryu, Hyuuga and Tssuchi.

Kyouya-nii has his poker face as usual but there are times that he would nod in my explanation.

Then Yahiro. He was just sitting on one of the chairs at the table. Smirking and tapping the table at times. He's kind of irriratated when im mentioning Yabuki. Especially when I told them that I followed him on the garage to look for Ryu.

I made the explanations a lot shorter. Because I don't want to say all the details or else these brothers of mine would become really curious about those boys. I made it seem like I was just curious on what's happening on the class rather than being friends with those boys. I did that not because I don't want to get involve with them but instead protecting them from this brothers of mine. They might look like they're listening to me but I know in the back of their minds that they have remembered this guys by names and will start a background check later. I was just kidding. But its not far to be like that I guess.

"Ohayou." I said as I slide the door of my homeroom. I was quite shock when as I entered the room. There was a confetti being thrown at me. When I look who it is. It was Takeda and Hyuuga. Then the boys shouted "WELCOME TO 3-D ORIHARA-CHAN! NYAN!". There were even banners and messages on the board. I was so shocked I didn't speak but just look at those idiots being all worked up.

"What's happening here?" I asked them as I look at Tssuchi who is standing at the front of my desk. I wanted to sit already but Tssuchi is obviously blocking my way. I'm sensing that there's something behind his back.

"Ta-daaaaaaaah!" Tssuchi exclaimed as he move his way from my desk.

I almost drop my jaw when I saw my desk and. It has stuffs glued on it. A mini crown and a mini rod with glitters and a diamond gem on top of it. What the heck are they doing! Really!

"This is to welcome you Rii-chan. Its kind of late as what Hayato said but its better late that never. Right?" Takeda said as he look on the other boys as the boys shouted in agreement.

:"This is your idea right?" I asked as I turned my sight a Yabuki.

"I'm a genius.. ne, Rii-chan?~" Yabuki said as he blink and slight of let his tongue out.

"Creep" I said as the other guys laugh. I guess I just have to accept the fact that this boys are totally idiots. To come out with this surprised welcoming and even doing this on my desk.

I sat on my chair and put my bag in the desk as they are all looking at me. Takeda and Hyuuga moved their chairs near mine. Then the other boys followed.

"Ahh. What now?" I said as I glare at them.

"Did you like it Rii-chan?" they ask in sync.

"Arigatou" I said as all of them shout things like "we did it!" "Yeah!" and such.

I glanced back and say Ryu and Yabuki smile. They must be enjoying this right? Sigh. Whenever im in school or at home, there are lots of idiots surrounding me. But, I guess its not that I don't like it. Then its fine.

"Ohayou. Go back to your seats now. We're starting." Yankumi said as she stood before us and take the class attendance.

"Ah, anyway. How's your review activity doing?" she asked as we all look into each other.

Damn. We forgot about that. The incident with Yabuki and Ryu the other day took us all and we forgot about the review.

"Ehhhhh? You all forgot it? It will be around next week. 1 week to be precise." Yankumi stated as all of us shrugged.

"We can definitely do it Yankumi. Besides, Rii-chan's good at studying and she's our tutor!." Takeda said as he looks at me with his killer smile?

"Huh? Why me? Shouldn't we just study on our own?" I replied and all the other boys protested.

"No way! We have the groups!" Yabuki protested as I saw him get up on his desk. I thought he was already sleeping when Yankumi entered the room. It's his hobby anyway. Sleeping in class.

"Rii-chan you should teach us too!" one of them protested.

"Yeah! We will get good grades if there's someone tutoring us this stupid lessons especially Math!." The other one added.

Yankumi's eyes got bigger and speak.

"Ehhh! Im teaching you Math guys! How come you don't understand?" She said as she moves forward at the class.

"But its complicated." All the boys answered back causing Yankumi to mutter things and then she turned her back to us and walks slowly. She's having her monologue now. She's really into it. Having hand gestures and all.

"Rii-chan, why dony you consider tutor-" Yankumi was about to say this but before she finished talking I immediately replied back.

"Iiie. Just no. I decline. Definitely No." I bluntly said as all of the boys and even Yankumi lowered their head.

"Ja~ I guess we just have to focus on the groupings and study. Ne?" She said with a disappointed face.

"Too cruel" Takeda muttered at my side and I glare at him. He look at me and look away immediately.

The whole class is unusually silent as Yankumi is exlaining the lesson. Some of them are yawning. The others are already sleeping. Some are drawing things on their desk, wall and bags. There was one eating. Then I look at Takeda and the others. Yabuki's already asleep. Hyuuga's eyes are heavy. Takeda's the same. Tssuchi's just faning himself but looking at the ceiing. And Ryu. He was looking at the board but I think his soul is elsewhere.

"Okay guys. Solve this." Yankumi said as she began to write the equations on the board.

"I'll just go to the restroom. When I come back we'll answer this. Okay?" she said as the boys just stare at her. She walked out as he notice the boys negative response.

I began to write the equations and solve them. I saw them doing the same. Then I heard a shout at my side. It was the guy who's always wearing a violet cup.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH. I can't answer these. Id rather die." He said as he buried his face on his notes..

Then the other boys protested too. Saying that it's all difficult even Yankumi had explained it already. I ignored them and then they all felt silent again. I look at them without moving my head and saw all of them having a hard time. Then I glance at the boy who shouted earlier.

"You substitute it with the wrong one." I silently said then he looks at me. I handed a paper at him where a brief and understandable explanation is written. He then got back on his equation and I did the same into mine.

"ARRGGHH! I DID IT!" he said as all the boys look and turned at him.

"Thanks Orihara-chan! Your notes the best!" he stood up and shows the paper I handed him earlier.

The boys all look stunned and grab the paper. Some even tried on solving the problem. And then seconds later they are all shouting. They said they had solve the problem and when I took a glance on their papers, it was correct. It was the same answer as mine.

"Rii-chan. Just teach us!" Hyuuga once again brought the topic. The others nodded continuosly. I saw Ryu look at me. And nod a bit.

"You're really cruel if you don't help us you know! It's the first time we beg someone to teach us! " Yabuki proudly said as I glare at him.

Is that something to be proud of? That idiot leader.

"Okay. But its only for this upcoming test? Got that?" I said as the boys smile and shouted in agreement.

When Yankumi got back to the classroom she was surprised to see that the boys have correct answers.

As promise we all have tutorials together. We often do our review on the vacant field. Sometimes, at Kuma's shop. But we don't want to bother Kuma-san that's why we often go to the field.

There are times that I felt like giving up because these boys are just so stupid. Just how did they got into high school having this intellectual capacity of theirs?

"Oi. I don't understand this." Yabuki said as he sat next to me.

"Baka. I explained that earlier. Your so slow." I exclaimed as I look at him.

I explained the answer on his question and when I'm done, I notice that he was just looking at me the whole time. We look into each others eyes and then he smiled a bit.

"Oi. You're really an idiot aren't you?" I said as the smile on his face faded.

"Huh? I got it already!" Yabuki said as he get his paper and look onto them.

But he did not leave. We were at the other side of the field not too far away from the others. I decided to go to that side in order to study some of the other lessons and Yabuki's now disturbing me. What does he want?

I started to look on my papers again when I felt a burn on my face. I know it. Yabuki's staring at me again. I caught him!

"Oi! What do you want?" I asked him bluntly.

"Nothing." He said and turned his back at me and got back to the others.

Sigh. What's wrong with him? Staring at me like that? And whats with the burn-feel-like I felt a while ago. Whatever. He's just pestering me as always.

The next day, everybody's studying during our homeroom class. Yankumi is inside the classroom but allowed us to study for the upcoming lesson. She seemed happy about me, approving of the tutoring the boys and as well as these guys trying their best on STUDYING. Then our attentions got caught by the sound of our door sliding.

"Ohayou. I have an announcement for this class." Sawatari-sensei greeted as Yankumi stood and did the same.

"But before that... how's these class doing for the exam?" he asked as he has his usual annoying face in front of 3-D.

I saw the sudden tensed expression on the boys faces and some of them even attempted to stand. They're on bad terms with Kyouto huh? Well it can't be help. Kyouto is not realy fond on these boys because of their reputations.

"They are really studying hard Kyouto. Orihara-chan's teaching them as well." Yankumi said as Kyouto's sight turned at me. Then to the class.

"The 3-D class? STUDYING?" He asked with his eyes big as a plate.

Yabuki, the hot-headed idiot stood up and I saw him make an annoyed face.

"Oh! That's right! Something wrong with that! Ha?" he asked as he move forward, the others agree and shouted too.

"That's surprising. But you should not drag Oda-san onto your matters.." He answered and then looks at me again.

"But she will not be drag anymore after this." He continued,

What does he mean? I don't get it.

"What do you mean Kyouto?" Yankumi finally asked him as she walks near us, where Kyouto is.

"It seems that there's a mistake in Oda-san's section assigning. We reviewed her grades and it's confirmed that she should be in class 3-A." he answered as all the boys stood up with their mouths hanging open. Yabuki looked shocked too and then he look at me. I look back and then we look again at Kyouto.

I was surprise too as well. It's not possible for me to get transfer at 3-A right?

"That's why I came here to say that starting tomorrow, Oda-san will be attending the 3-A's class." Kyouto finally reveal his announcement.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" all of them exclaimed as I sat there staring blankly at Kyouto with a smirk on his face. I can't believe what's already this turn of events are.

**(A/N: Here's chapter 11 guys! Just got back from our school retreat. JIt was kinda boring but I did have fun with my crazy friends :D JUST LIKE HOW CRAZY THIS 3-D GUYS ARE. HAHAHA! Anyway, enjoy the chapter and leave some comments!)**


	12. The new class

**12. THE NEW CLASS**

"Ohayou. Im Oda Orihara." I introduced myself as I saw the unfamiliar boys staring at me. No ones talking. They're just staring at me. Blankly.

"You may now take your seat, Oda-san." the familiar male teacher said. I knew him by face but not by name. I often saw him when I enter the school at morning with his jogging attire with the 3-A class outside. He's like shouting and cheering for them about something. I did not care to ask or know about it though..

When I heard him, I decided to take the spot near the window. This room is really different from that of the isolated 3-D room of us. Its neat and organized.

That's right, starting from today, I am attending 3-A's class TEMPORARILY.

Why temporarily you asked? Because THOSE 3-D boys caused a ruckus and demanded Sawatari-sensei to take back his announcement of me, being transferred to 3-A.

They are banging up the tables and encircled Kyouto at that time, as what Yankumi was doing? She was stopping those boys from doing anything to Kyouto.

Then a bet was proposed by Kyouto that moment.

"I would reconsider this, but in one condition… the 3-D must get an average of at least 90% in overall subject! If you do that, Oda-san will be on 3-D's class.-" he demanded as the boys face became agitated once again and started making noises.

"But I bet it would be miracle. If you call it that" Kyouto added which silenced the boys.

"Then we're on." Yabuki stated as he stood up and make his way in front of Kyouto.

They are intensely looking at each other as the other boys had their eyes on Kyouto too.

And here I was, I was the bait in their game. Lucky me.

Meanwhile…

"Argggggggh! That damn Sawatari! We should just decked him!" Tssuchi shouted as he sat on his desk facing Yabuki and the others.

"Idiot." Ryu muttered.

"But can we really do it? You know! The deal?" Hyuuga worriedly asked and turned to Yabuki.

"We want Rii-chan back right? We should at least do this. Or that 3-A's class would gradute with her? Do you guys want that?" Yabuki responded earning the attention of the whole class.

"Wow." Ryu sarcastically remarked and turned at Yabuki.

"Oi Ryu. You're the smartest one here. You should teach us!" Yabuki demanded,

"Huh?" Ryu responded.

"Okay. Then its settled!" Yabuki said ignoring Ryu's remark and turn into the front of the class.

"Yosh! We should get Rii-chan back! Yeah!" Tssuchi declared as all the boys stood up and put their hands on the air and shouted in agreement.

"Hi. Oda-san" an unfamiliar voice came in my back,

"Oh. It was you." I replied as I saw him nod a bit.

Who was he again? He was that guy that Tssuchi and Hyuuga lend a bike from the last time.. the one they threatened to beat up if he will not agree lending them the bike.

"Honda-" he replied answering the questions in my head.

"Ah. Right-"

"Say, Are you really going to be attending our class from now on, how about the 3-D?-"

"Ah. Kyouto said it was just temporarily.-"

"Ah. That's right. The 3-D challenge Kyouto about the exam result right?" he eagerly asks.

Okay. That was about the deal. So they all know Huh? Did Kyouto plot his? I don't want to explain something like this to others. Someone please save me from this conversation.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." A familiar voice entered the room..

"Ohayou Yamaguchi-sensei" all of them greeted.

Oh right it was Yankumi. So, I would get to be one of her student's too even im in 3-A. Cool. She looked at me and smiles a bit. Then I nodded.

I wonder what's those guys are doing now. Haven't seen them since this morning. Will they really do it? You know. Passing with a 90% average overall. As if.

It was lunchtime now. But somehow the time is so much slower than when I'm in that 3-D class. Why is that? I wonder. Im having my lunch at the school cafeteria, unlike the usual thing.

Usually, I would go out with Takeda and the others and search the nearby food stalls. Mostly at Kuma's. But starting from today I guess I would be stuck in the cafeteria.

"Can I join you?-"

"Oh. Honda. Ah. Yeah." I answered as I saw him. He sat on the chair opposite to me.

It's really different. Even though I'm still in an all boys school. The boys' im with here are real different from those boys in 3-D. These boys surrounding me today will just look at me and then bow and never look back again, while when im in 3-D everybody will look at me and stare at me forever. Somehow it's refreshing and new at the same time.

"Have you studied for the exam?" Honda asked me as he had a bite of his sandwich.

"Quite-"

"Oh. You should join us, you know we have a group study after class.-"

I was about to decline when another student talked.

"Yeah. You should come join us Oda-san. It will help you on the exam.-"

"Who's this?" I asked Honda.

"Ahh. He's Kawamura. Kawamura Ino" Honda introduced as I notice him become tense up in my sudden and unfamiliar way of talking. Right. These boys are not familiar with this brute way of talking huh.

The Kawamura guy just nodded and smile a bit.

"Ahhhh. Look at that bastard Honda. Getting close with Rii-chan" Hyuuga whispered as Yabuki and the other three boys are hiding in the window of the cafeteria.

"Should we beat him up?" Tssuchi responded.

"Idiots" Ryu whispered as he was just leaning on the wall watching the boys peek on what's Rii-chan and the others are doing in the cafeteria.

"She seems blending in there." Takeda said as he lowered his head and sat on the ground with a sad face.

"Oi. What are you sulking about?" Yabuki asked.

"Somehow. It feels like she's enjoying in there. Come to think of it, she hasn't visited us in our room either.-"

"Oi Takeda." Hyuuga said.

"Instead of speculating things here. Why don't we just study? The class wants her back right?" Ryu said as all the boys look at him with big eyes.

Then they agreed to come back at the field and have their review even without Rii-chan. They were persuaded by Ryu's words. As expected of a guy who's the only normal one in the class. Takeda, before leaving have a final glimpse of Rii-chan on the cafeteria and his expressions once again saddened. Ryu took notice of this and look at what Takeda saw. Now, he understood.

"Wow. I never thought id learn this much from that review with the 3-A." Orihara muttered as she flips her notes.

"So, you like them better than those guys I saw in the field?" Ryosuke asked as she joined her sister in her room.

"I told you not to come in my room without knocking right? Where's the manners?" she retaliated.

"Oi. Oi. Your so uncute." He replied as he pinch the cheeks of her sister. She shoved his hands and glare at him.

"I know your happier with that 3-D than those 3-A nerds sis.-"

"Urusai-"

"Intellectual abilitites isn't all that matters right.-"

Orihara sighed as he looks at her brother. He' bugs her now. Ever since she told her brothers that she had changed section, Ryosuke started to talk about how important friends are, than any other things. On the other hand, Yahiro looked happier with the news. Kyo just told her to follow what she wants and Kyouya just listened.

"Anyways. Could you buy this for me? For our shop tomorrow." Ryosuke interrupted her as she was still glaring at him.

"So, this is what you really wanted me to do huh?" she replied and snatch the paper and stormed out of the house.

"That stupid brother. Blabbering about things when this is all he wants. Tsk." She protested as she continued to walk.

"Eh? Isn't that-" Orihara stopped as she saw someone getting beaten up in the street.

"Give us what you have there-" the punks yelled.

"I don't have any. That's all I -" the boy replied as he crossed his arms around his head getting ready for a hit.

"Heh. weak" the punk said as he laughed.

"You have guts to do that to someone your calling weak? Then doesn't that make you weaker. You ass.-" all the punks turn their head to see who it was.

"Oda-san!" the boy with his hand on his head exclaimed.

"Kawamura. Right? What're you doing here?" she asked as she make her way to the circle.

"Did you just told me that im an ass?" the punk said as Orihara face him.

"Yeah. Hell ass you are. Dumbass." She replied.

"You bitch! Get her!" the punk ordered.

Orihara stretched his arms and the boys attack her one by one. Kawamura on the other hand grew his eyes bigger as he could and saw the fight. He was amazed as to how Orihara fought. The punks run one after another after they receive the beating,

"You alright?" she asked Kawamura.

He just nodded. Orihara offered her hands for him to stand. This Kawamura guy really looks weak. She couldn't agree more on what that punk said. But beating someone up, with this state, that's what she couldn't take. She hates bullying so much it taught her how to fight some bastards on her 7thgrade. She believes no one has the right to take advantage of anybody just because they can't fight back.

"Go home now Kawamura. It's late. What are you doing here anyway?" she asked as she hand a bottle of water to him.

"I just get back at school to get something I forgot when I came across with those gang" he replied back.

"Oh. I see. Ja ne~ I'll be off first then." She said as she stood up.

"Wait-"

"What?" she look back,

"Say Oda-san, are you really associating with the likes of that gang, I mean with the 3-D class?" Kawamura asked as Orihara raised her eyebrow.

"Well im originally I 3-D student if you call it that.-"

"Ah I see-"

"Ja~" she replied back and turn and walk the other way.

"You should just stay with us. The 3-A class. It's where you suits more. Not with those gangster bastards Kawamura muttered as he grip an envelope he was holding from his back.

**A/N: CHAPTER'S 12 FOR YOU GUYS! NO REVIEWS AND SUBSCRIPTION YET? :**


	13. building and breaking trust part 1

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN GOKUSEN NOR ITS CHARACTERS. THANKS! READ AND ENJOY!**

**01. A MORNING GREETING**

It's been weeks since Yabuki Hayato and Odagiri Ryu had patch things up and unity has been surrounding the 3-D class knowing that their leader and his long time friend had became good friends again. As Yabuki was staring in space curious how and why Yankum was so strong, after he witnessed the fight she had with the Ara punks when she saved them, the door of their room suddenly opens with Yankumi greeting them energetically.

"Ohayou! now, now take your seats. Kyouto has a special announcement for us.." she said with a smile beaming in her face but the whole class was so occupied with their own personal stuffs.

"Oi. Could you all sit down so i can say my announcement." Sawatari-sensei (Kyouto) said with his big eyes almost falling out but the boys remained uninterested as to what he is saying, if he has one to say. These guys don't pay attention to the teachers anyway as they have this set in mind that teachers are not that great. Sawatari-sensei stand there as if he was not there and decided to call the person standing in the door of that classroom with a firm voice.

"Oda-san pls come in and introduce yourself," The noisy boys begun to stop and drop their jaw as they saw the person who was just called by their kyouto slowly revealed its identity as it reaches the front, beside Yankumi.

"Orihara Oda," was the only word who came out of her mouth but 3-D remained silent. more of in state of shock. Then Yankumi broke the silence "Omaera! she's your new claasmate! at least greet her! or ask her any question you'd like. You all look dumb right now". She said as she looks at the dumb founded faces of her students.

"Will you go out with me?" was the first sentence who came out from one of the 3-D students causing an uproar and breaking the silence. They are now speaking at the peak of their voices asking the same thing to her, while some ask stuffs like "do you have a boyfriend?" "why are you here? at an all boys school?" "what school did you came from" "you looks so cute! let's be friends!" and so on and so on.

"Im already married" she said indifferently silencing the guys ONCE again. "Can i sit now?" she asked while turning her sight at Yankumi. "Ah. yes! yes!" sit wherever you want" even Yankumi and Kyouto was silenced by the newcomer student's response to the nosy 3-D. She sat in the vaccant sit almost in the back row near Takeda and Tsucchi. They're eyes follow her until she puts her elbow on the table sitting comfortably. They were really shock. After having a girl in their class who made them hyped up, now she made them devastated announcing she was already married. meaning to say- THEY CAN'T HAVE A MOVE ON HER.

Her every movement were not keep unnoticed by the guys. From the way she rest her elbows and put ther chin on her hands to jotting down notes and fixing her bangs, even when she blinks her eyes. The stares sure are obvious but she remained indifferent. She's neat, her hair lays on his back surpassing her shoulder in an allign form, her hair is long,almost in the waist line. very black and she has whole bangs making her look really cool and suave. She wears a dark green uniform, a long sleeve one. with the name Kurogin in the upper right side and a black skirt. Who would have thought that a fine looking student like her is studying at Kurogin. If the tag Kurogin is not attached into her uniform, all people will think she's from an elite school. she has blask leggings on under her skirt, with white rubber shoes- making her look cooler.

The time sure flies fast. it's now breaktime. the entire class period was consumed by the 3-D guys JUST staring at their new classmate following her every movement. The boys did not wasted any more time as time was already wasted by the class period itself. They started to move their chairs near the girl. Until someone spoke. "Orihara-chan is it true? you. your already married?" Takeda finally brace himself and ask. The girl look at him "oh" nodding her head in a cool manner. this made the guys shout like idiots. standing and banging their head in the desks. "so, its true? when did u get married? why at an early age!" Hyuuga ask hysterically. "Just yesterday." she said. The guys went silent again. Is she making fun of them? is it true or not. Now the guys are doubting her but she looks so serious when she aswered all of their questions.

Finally, the leader, Yabuki spoke as he stood approaching the location of their new fellow. "Then, if your married, where is your proof ring?" he asked closing the distance of their faces. "Here" she said showing the left finger of her hand where a ring is inserted. Yabuki's eyes got bigger as she look at her. Aside from seeing the proof his asking, he was surprised. She has great eyes, really. it was pure black, like a black pearl. It's kind of big but in the end part it is tightly composed. "Let it go. She had showed you all proofs. right?" finally Ryu spoke. The girl looked at her. "So he's the only one who could understand." she whispered and going back to her indiferrent mode.

The boys turned back to their seats dissapointed and with a frown. Mumbling things like "what a waste" "she's kinda young to get marry" "i like her a lot!" "is it really true? i can't seem to believe." "we did see her ring right" "so unlucky for us" "let's haunt his husband".

She was finally at peace. She made these guys back out and leave her alone..She can now live a peaceful life in Kurogin. "Effective.. Gonna treat HIM later. "She whispered and snickered a bit. Kind of relieved that she had made herself safe. Without noticing that there is someone watching her from aside.

**A/N: OH YOSH! and that's the first chappy! what can you say guys? HAHA. im kinda excited for this coz its my first time, writing and stuff. I got the gokusen fever lately, (I know its far from late right? Gokusen series have ended long ago) maybe because of watching the show at the internet continuously these days. Anyways! Have a nice day and feel free post your reviews! **


	14. building and breaking trust part 2

**14. BUILDING AND BREAKING TRUST PART 2**

It was always negative! He was the first one initiating those words from the 3-A class!

I will know the truth out of this! But before that. I have to do something with these 3-D boys. They should pass the exam no matter what. Or else I would be trap on that 3-A nerd wannabes for the rest of my high school! NO MATTER WHAT, I WILL MAKE THEM BE ABLE TO TAKE THE EXAM AND PASS THEM! THAT'S THE TOP GOAL!

"Yamaguchi-sensei. Could you hand it out on those idiots?" I asked firmly as I followed Yankumi after our Math class.

"Ehhh. What's this? A. A reviewer? Did you all do this Rii-chan? Sugoi-"

"that doesn't matter sensei. But could you please hand it over to those idiots,-"

"I can do that. But you see, the class has been suspended and was out of the exam. I believe that they don't have anything to do with this but. I have to find proof. Somebody's definitely setting them up-" Yankumi said as she look at me,

"I assure you that they will be able to take the exam sensei, but first. They must believe in themselves first.-"

With that I left sensei and head towards the 3-A room. There, I saw Kawamura.

"Oi. Can we talk?" I approach him and he was a bit surprised.

"What're you talking about Oda-san-?" he asked me as we are now on the roof top of the school. I wanted to talk to him in private to make sure.

"I know it was you. You stole the booklet and put it on those 3-D's room!" I shout as I glare at him. He can't look back at me. I know that I am right. It's obvious on the way he keeps on avoiding my eyes,

"I don't have anything to do with those dumps, they're just a waste of time!" he exclaimed as I saw him flustered.

"How dare you judge others like that? They're not dumps! You doing that makes you a lot like a dump instead!" I answered back.

"You should just stay at 3-A… you don't belong with those good for nothing idiots Oda-san!" he answered back as I saw him get teary eyed.

"You fight for others to protect them, but those guys just hurt anyone and threatened them the way they want too. You should not associate with them." He added.

I can't take his words anymore. No matter what I say, it wont go through him. That's why, if that's the only why to wake him up. Ill resort to that.

"O—ouch!" he exclaimed as he stumble on the floor.

"What're you saying! Labeling those guys just because they are known to be delinquents!-"

"Remember the time I saved you on those punks? Those guys. I told them they're worst that you because they labeled you weak. But here you are doing something like that. Framing people who are doing they're best to pass the exam and you just ruined everything!-"

He looks at me with ashamed eyes ashe touch his cheek that was punched by me.

"IM NOT WHAT YOU THINK I AM. I'm just like them. I could be violent whenever I feel like doing. But like me, they can do that in order to protect something precious to them. Just like the time I did to you. Ne~"

I saw him softened his expression. He stood up but he stumble on the edge and the next thing I saw is that he's falling!

"Hold on tight." I said as I was gripping on the steel bar. Great. Anytime soon we are going to fall! I just grab his arms earlier and here we are. We are both hanging on the cliff of the building!

"Ahh. Im scared." He said as I say him hiccup a bit. This guy? He's really like this huh? Then how was he able to do that thing to frame 3-D. unbelievable. His guts are.

"Why are you still helping me Oda-san? I framed your friends and even drag you on this." he asked suddenly that made me jolt a bit. Good thing I was gripping tightly on the bar.

"Because this is how you protect someone close to you right? Just like how those boys are trying their best for the exam." He remained silent but I felt him nod his head.

He understood now right? 3-D's image should be somehow cleared by this. I'm annoyed by how those students' ad teachers assumed 3-D of being this and that.

Im at my limit. I would loose grip on the bar anytime soon. Someone must save us!

Whe I felt my hand sliding little by little I closed my eyes because I knew it's the end for me and this Kawamura guy. Then a hand grab my arm and I opened my eyes.

"Yankumi!" I exclaimed as I saw my homeroom teacher grab us. She's so strong! She pulled us with just one grab. Then I remember the way she fought with Kudo the other time. Why was she this strong anyway?

"Rii-chan! Kawamura! What are you doing here! You almost fall from up there!" she said as she look at me with shocked. I look at Kawamura who's still shaking.

I cant tell Yankumi that it was Kawamura right? He will be doomed.

"We're just talking but you see Kawamura's clumsy and he kinda trip and somehow-"

I said but Kawamura tug my blazer.

"Ill explain Oda-san" he said as he confessed what really had happen. All the things that happened.

Yankumi's eye got bigger. She was shocked too that a timid and silent Kawamura Ino will be able to do that. Kawamura insisted on letting Sawatari-sensei know about this. I was against it but he told me that this is also the way he wanted to protect someone who just save him out of death. He smiled at me before we entered the faculty room. All the sensei's are in shocked but they believe him once he revealed the envelope where the booklet was hidden.

He's homeroom teacher almost faint from shocked. Well, who would have thought that a student of 3-A would do that? But I do admire him for realizing his mistakes and taking the consequence out of it.

Kawamura was still inside the faculty room. Before we departed, he smiled at me and whispered.

"Gambatte. The exam."

I smiled back at him and say the same.

"Ouch." I flinch a bit as I felt my left arm really throb in take notice of this as we are now heading out of school

"Rii-chan are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just got stretch a bit,"

"We should go to the hospital" she said as she grabs my arm and I felt that it really hurts.

She slid my sleeves upward and we both saw how red my arms are! She glared at me and yanks me at the hospital.

"You don't have to drag me that fast to go to a hospital you know." I said as I look at this stupid teacher of mine. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"What's wrong with you Yankumi?" I asked as I saw her smile get bigger. I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm really happy that you protected them. Those biys. They're precious to you too right"

"Huhhhhh? No way!" I shrugged and walk as we are heading on the exit door of the hospital.

Then I saw five familiar faces in front of me. They are looking at me.

"What're you doing here?" I asked them then I realized who told them. I glared at my back and saw Yankumi smiling and did a peace sign. It was her doing!

"Say Rii-chan. Does it hurt?" Takeda asked as he was sitting right next to me. He was looking at the cast in my left arm at the time he saw me and until are at Kuma's ramen.

"Im okay-"

"Ne, Rii-chan. Sorry for what I've said the other day. I don't mean it anything bad,"

"It's okay-" I replied back but all these boys are still looking at me.

"We've heard it was Kawamura's doing." Tssuchi interrupted.

"Yeah. But don't hurt him. He just misunderstood you guys. Well. I can't blame him for that,-"

"Eehhh. Your still on his side Rii-chan? Im jealous." Hyuuga sulk. I looked at him and sigh. These guys haven't change a bit.

All this while I notice Yabuki's not talking that much. He was just smiling and looking at us. What's wrong? He's sick or something?

We are now outside ready to go home. I bid goodbye at them and insisted that they must not follow nor drop me at the subway.

"See you tomorrow Ri-chan! All of them exclaimed except Ryuand Yabuki. Ryu just nodded as what he always do but Yabukijust stare. He's somewhat odd this day,

I was walking on the way to the subway when someone walked beside me. When I saw who it was. It was. YABUKI.

"Yo." He said as he grab my bag.

"Oi what're you doing! Give that back!" I exclaimed but he ignored me and continue walking.

"Gome" he stop talking and turned back at me.

"For saying those things. Im just upset I guess.-"

Then we continued to walk. We reach the subway and I told him to butt out but he said he has someone to go to and he's at the same way as me. I glared at him and he grab my arm as we enter the train.

Somehow it's crowded in here today. Maybe because it's a rush hour. 6pm.

An older man kept on bumping my shoulder and it made my left arm husrt a bit because it was hitting the door next to mine.

Yabuki shift places with me and he was the one who's being bumped..

He was leaning forward on me decreasing the distance of our faces. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he made a cute smile. But its annoying though. In order to avoid his face to mine, I kept on looking the other way or just on the ground.

"Your turming bright red Rii-chan" he said as I glare at him and kind of push his face away from me.

"Who said you can talk to me that way! If your not here, we will not be this crowded!-"

"Huh? But im heading this way too. I have the right to be on the train. I paid my fee." He answered back and I just glare at him. He was smiling the whole time! That creeper!

I notice that he encircle his arms in a distance around me in order for me to move freely and without anybody bumping me or anything..

I can smell his perfume too. It was nice but WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?

Then suddenly a man bumped Yabuki's back hard and he lean towards me. He loss his balance and I felt his arms touch my waist.

**The next thing I know is that a SKIN IS TOUCHING MY LIPS****.**

**My eyes grew bigger as I saw myself having an eye in eye contact with the guy who annoyed me a while ago and our lips are now touching each other!**

**A/N: HOW WAS IT GUYS? KEKEKEKE ~**


	15. all together!

**15. ALL TOGETHER!**

"What the hell was that?" I muttered as I am now outside the train. I immediately jumped out of the door when it opened even though Im still five stations away from where I should be. I heard him shout my name but he was trapped in the people entering the train.

That Yabuki! We kissed! DAMN! With that. That stupid idiot I have my first kiss!

"Im home," I muttered as I opened the back door of our shop.

"Oi. What's with your arm?" Kyo shouted as he pointed the cast in my arm. My other brothers looked back and grew their eyes bigger.

"What the hell happened to my sis?" Ryosuke exclaimed as he jumped in front of me.

"Long story." I replied. "Where's Kyouya-nii?"

I started walking my way to the stairs. There are lots of costumers today. Too bad. It seems I can't help because of my arm

"He's out. Still in business." Yahiro answered me as he face me. He's eyes grew bigger as I look at him.

"Your bleeding. Your lips." He said as I touch my lips. It was indeed bleeding! Then I remembered what happen at the train. I felt my face became hot.

"Did you catch a cold?" Kyo interrupted.

"Oi. What did they do to you?" Yahiro's voice started to grew bigger.

"Urusai. There are costumers." I glared back but Yahiro followed me upstairs and started banging my door. If Yahiro know the incident on the rooftop and this train incident, I bet he would be a mad dog.

"Okay." I said as I opened the door of my room. Even Ryosuke and Kyo are there.

"I almost fell on the stairs of the school. This is why I have this cast and wounds. Total accident. Happy now?" that's the first thing that came up in my mind.

Me myself admit that it was such a lame excuse. Yahiro's eyebrow moved a bit almost touching each other.

"Liar-"

"I'm saying the truth.-"

"If I discover that those 3-D bastards have something to do with that. Be ready.-" he exclaimed as he crossed his arms on his chest and get downstairs.

"Idiot.-"

"For now. Rest we'll take care of the shop" Kyo kindly said as he patted my head.

I smiled back at him and he followed Yahiro downstairs.

"I know that it has something to do with that friends of yours." Ryosuke smiled, as he pointed the cast. "But, that-" then he pointed my lips.

"A kiss cut?" he teasingly exclaimed as my eyes grew bigger! How can he say that! I mean! How did he know?. Oh expected of a playboy. He knows this thing.

"Ohh. Tsk tsk." He added. As he shook his head.

"Urusai.. don't compare me with the likes of you. You playboy. " then I shut the door of my room. I heard Ryosuke fight back and say

"Im not a playboy! Im just oozing with handsome aura and sex appeal!

"Idiot!-"

"Goodnight Rii-chan.-"

I took a shower and headed directly towards my bed. I don't feel like eating that's why even Kyo told me that he'd deliver the food in my room, I told him not to. Im dead tired. I just wanted to lie on my bed and fall asleep. What a day it is. I almost fell off the school building, had my arm cast and. THEN THAT STUPID KISS!

I rolled myself in my blanket and buried myself in my pillow. I realized that its only 2 days before the exam. Now I am kind of having the feeling of staying at 3-A because I don't want to see that stupid leader!

"Idiot- idiot- IDIOT!-" I shouted as I felt my phone vibrate,

"Unknown number-" I decided to pick it up.

"Hello. Who's this?-"

"-"

Nobody's talking.

"Im going to hang up. If you don't have anything to do stop bothering me and get lost!-"

"Yabuki- its Yabuki-" my eyes grew bigger to hear the familiar voice.

Then I realized I cut the line. I closed my phone and stare at space.

My phone rang again. The same number. I did not pick it up for the next ten calls. Then the 15thattempt goes. I decided to pick it up.

"Oi! Don't get so angry! I did not kiss you on purpose!-"

My head started to burn. What's with him! If he did not accompany me on the subway and join me at the train that would not happen! It's his entire fault!

"Oi! You stupid idiot! I was the one unlucky having a stupid accident kiss with you!-"

"Stupid kiss you say! I was the one unlucky here. To have a kiss with such an uncute boyish-"

"Ahhhhhh. Stop mentioning the word kiss! You stupid idiot!-" I cut the line and turn my cellphone off.

I should have done that earlier so that I was not able to hear his stupid explanations. That good for nothing stupid annoying leader!

Until the exam, I am staying with the 3-A class. And the exam is the day after tomorrow. I wonder what's those guys are up to.

"Rii-chan!-"

I looked at thr front to see who it was. It was Yankumi.

"Oh. Yankumi.-" she has a big smile printed on her face. Just like the smile she had when we are at the hospital.

"Im happy that you are now also calling me Yankumi.-"

Then I realized what she's saying. Oh right! I started to call her Yankumi because I always heard that from 3D.

"Urusai. Anyway, how are those idiots are doing?" I asked as I turned away my sight at her.

"Not good-"

"Ehhh? Why is that?"

"They're still sulking about how your not showing up in the room even Takeda's explaining it properly to them.-"

"Yabuki's not initiating either. I often saw him doze off too.-" she added as I remembered the incident that happened to us. It must be awkward for him too. Right?

"Those idiots. What're they thinking?" I started to walk in a fast pace.

Seriously? Sulking just because I am not showing at their faces! How stupid can they be?

I reached the front door and hardly slide the door of the room. Everybody's staring at me, with shocked on their faces.

"Rii-chan!" Hyuuga exclaimed as he almost fell from his chair.

"They're not listening to me about how you discovered Kawamura's doing. They also said that your still in favor of those class just because you told us not to beat him up.-"

I looked at Takeda as he finished talking. I could see how desperate he was on explaining on these hard headed guys. Yabuki just turned his sight away from me as he moved his mouth in circle. Damn. He's getting on my nerves again. What's with him acting like he's the one unlucky having an accidental kiss with me?

I cleared my throat and went on the center of the class. I saw Yankumi entered the room silently.

"Oi you idiots-"

"I'll only say this once so listen carefully; I wanted to stay in 3D-"

"And if you have problems with that, just FAIL the exam."

With that, I left the room as I saw Yankumi had a smile on her face and the boys having their mouth open in an O-shape.

Takeda have his bright smile back. Hyuuga and Tssuchi did a thumbs up. Ryu nod as always. Yabuki just stared in awe.

"That should do. Right?" I muttered as I headed back at 3A.

Everybody on the school had known that it was not 3D's doing. Kawamura was somehow suspended until exam but I got a call earlier from him saying that he's alright and that he's really sorry. He even told me to say sorry to 3D because he has no guts on facing them. And I know that if the 3D saw him. They will all go mad dogs.

Then the judgment day came. It was the day that the exam results will be released.

Orihara intentionally did not meet the 3D boys after the exam because she decided to head home straight to sleep because he did an all nighter the night before the exam.

But of course he did not say that to those 3D idiots. That night also,Ryu and Takeda sent her a text message saying that they did well on the exam. They kept reviewing non-stop at Kuma's with Yankumi. So that's why they are not bothering her the day before the exam- She thought.

The 3D class is now intensely staring at Sawatari-sensei on their front. Some have their hands together as if they are praying. The others have their heads on the desk. Takeda and the others are not blinking as Kyouto opened his mouth.

"About the exam. Ano-"

Yankumi was also staring at Kyouto as her hands are on one of the student's desk having a strong force on it forming crack on the wood.

"Just announce it already!" Yabuki unpatiently replied causing Kyouto to flinch and pale a bit,

"3-D passed-"

With that. The boys look into each other with smile forming on their faces..

"YATTA! WE DID IT!" Takeda shouted as the whole class has bright smiles and the noise reached the whole class. Some of the boys pretended to be fainting.

"YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT TO DO RIGHT?" Hyuuga exclaimed as all the boys went out running on their room.

"Oi! Oi! Where are you going! Oi! No running in the corridor!" Kyouto shouted as he run after the boys. Yankumi patted his shoulder.

"Ne~ Kyouto. 3D can do this if they all put they're heart into it. Ne?" she said as she smiled. Kyouto turned with big eyes to face Yankumi.

"Still they're troublesome so you must keep an eye on those student's of yours,-"

Yankumi smiled still.

"Hai. I'll make them graduate all together no matter what! FIGHT-O! O!-"

Orihara was still on 3A's classroom and was anout to take her leave when she felt a chill down on her spine. When she feel this stuff, she knows that something is bound to happen. Then she heard running footsteps right away.

The door of 3A slid hard open. Her eyes grew bigger.

"We're here to take you back." She saw Yabuki spoke those words as all the boys' entered the room following Yabuki ahead.

She looked at 3A and they are all backing off with their chairs. She smiled and stood.

"Arigatou. For letting me stay here. I had fun with you guys" She look at Honda and then at Kawamura who just smiled.

Then she turned back to face the others.

"Welcome back Rii-chan." Hyuuga exclaimed as Tssuchi grabbed her and they all run out of the school. Yankumi saw this from the faculty room and smiled at herself.

That day, all of them went to the ramen shop to celebrate. Then they all went to the field to fly kites.

"Oi Rii-chan-"

Se turned around to see who it was.

"Oh. Yabuki? What?" she asked indifferently as she returned her sight to the boys looking like idiots running around.

"It's just n accident.-"

Orihara glared back at him. He opened it again, that "issue"

"You can say that because that's not your firs-" she cut.

"What?" he asked again because he was not able to catch it. Luckily, Orihara made notice of that and had stop herself.

"Never mind." She bluntly replied.

"It doesn't have any meaning anyways. A kiss has to have feelings in order to be substantial. Right?" Yabuki muttered as Orihara turned again to look at him.

He was right. It was just a mere accident both of them did not expect to happen. Both of them did not want. Orihara came up in that realization and just let it go. It will not happen again anyways.

"Right. And it's not like I would allowed something like that to happen for real." She said as she held his head high and breathe the fresh air.

"What-" Yabuki snorted back as she faced her.

"A kiss with an idiot is a NO- NO-"

"Huh? a kiss with an uncute girl is a NOOOO"

"Idiot!-"

"Unfeminine!-"

"Shut up!-"

"BLEHHHHHHHHH! Brute girl!"

They started bickering again and all the boys are laughing at them but this is the only part they heard. Not the "kiss" part.

Unknown to them all. Ryu was sitting across where Orihara and Yabuki are.

"Accidental kiss huh?" he muttered as he smirk a bit and take a look at them


	16. opening up

**16. OPENING UP**

"Is it true… that Kurogin is going to be a co-ed school?" Yabuki asked as he was sitting on his desk facing the front. He has his eyes half open and his lips that are kind off pout as he asked Yankumi who had just entered the room. he looks creepy and dumb at the same time.

I was walking next to Yankumi as I had just arrived too. I paused at their eagerness about this girls-coming-to-Kurogin issue.

"I heard we're having just female students to come and visit the school, is it true?" Tssuchi asked almost shouting. Idiots,

"What? You gus already know?" Yankumi replied as I headed on my way to sit on my chair.

"ALRIGHT!" Tssuchi exclaimed gain. That damn noisy idiot,

"GIRLS!" Hyuuga exclaimed. Another idiot.

"To such a scruffy place with bunch of guys, girls are coming!" Takeda shouted as he removed half of his blazer revealing his red shirt underneath. What the? Even Takeda is this?

"YEAHHHHHHHH!" the whole class began to shout in sync. I place my hands on my ears to minimize the noise. They will not stop soon, that's or sure.

"There's no need to be hyper. There's already a girl right here." She said as I slowly removed my hands from my ears. All of us know that she was referring to herself.

All of the boys stopped. Even I, was surprised at what she said. We are dumb founded alright! What's with her?

"And you have Rii-chan" she added breaking the silence.

"No way! Such an uncute girl?" Yabuki exclaimed and I glared at him real hard. That annoying brat!

"But we're graduating in March." Ryu interrupted as all of us look at him.

"So?" the other four asked,

"It's going to be co-ed on April." Ryu continued.

"Wrong timing," Yabuki snorted back as all the cheerful boys earlier became like plants that just withered. That's idiot 3D for you? Why hadn't they realize hat earlier?

"Meaning to say.. Only the juniors will get all the fun?" Hyuuga slowly rising his voice as he said this. and stood up. All the boys shouted as they realize that too.

"But id doesn't mean that you guys wont have to do anything with it? Yankumi said as she stood in the center as the guys noise lowered down."

"What do you mean?" Yabuki asked,

"Lets say after you graduate, you suddenly meet a girl and it turns out she is a student of Kurogin, that means you are the seniors and they are the juniors. That's enough to get you talking and you guys will feel close to each other!" Yankumi said as I saw all of them float in dreamland. I saw Yabuki with his finger on his mouth! He looks a total idiot! Lol.

"Not bad at all." They said and I saw Ryu ook at them. "What re you guys imagining?"

"Alright guys!" Tssuchi exclaimed as i almost fell on my chair and he continued-

"Let's increase the number of juniors as possible!-"

"Let's make the day on Campus exciting!-" earning cheers from the whole class. Tssuchi is this kind of guy huh? he's like the mood settler. They all shouted back and I saw Hyuuga and Takeda dance in each other arms. Idiots indeed,

All the cheers had stopped when Sawatari-sensei entered the room.

"No need!-"

"I have a feeling that you guys would be up to something, so I came to take a look! And I was right! Listen up! Tomorrows event is to enhance the school image.. Anything that will be worsening the school's image will be eliminated!"

"ALL of you will be staying at the room!" the teacher behind him said. I don't remember his name but his one with a few hair on his head. Should he get himself a wig instead?

"What did you say Saruwatari!" Yabuki shouted as all the boys retaliated back...

"Its Sawatari!- Its Sawatari!" He answered back as he walks towards the boys and the yelling begun. They're so noisy! Damn. Just when I haven't' gotten enough sleep!

"Here they are!-"

"Girls everywhere!-"

All the 3D boys are on the rooftop with their binoculars and some have scientific glasses. They are looking all over the bunch of girls entering Kurogin. Today is the day they all been waiting for. "The DAY ON CAMPUS."

Kurogin's entrance exam is just 2 weeks ahead and they've done this to attract more female students.

"Have somebody saw Rii-chan?" Takeda asked Hyuuga as all of them look at him.

"Nah! I heard she's helping that Saruwatari and the other teachers in welcoming the students later-"

"Then. That means we'll get to see Rii-chan with the new school uniform with her bare legs on without those black leggings-?"

The boys exchanged looks.

"Yosh!" Yabuki shouted as all of them gathered in the center of the rooftop,

"Let's bury that head teacher's nose!-"

"Younger girls are okay too!-"

"Do your best! Yeah!-"

I am with Sawatari-sensei and the others as I saw Yankumi approaching us.

"I am Kirigaya Junior High's Ishikawa,-"

Ishikawa? That Ishikawa? I thought to myself. That's the rival teacher of my homeroom teacher at middle school. He has this perception about students that does not agree with my sensei that time. He's also in bad terms with some of my brothers because as what I heard, he tends to discipline students in his own way. And my brothers are not that tolerable at all.

"Thank you for today" he added.

"Thank you too. Let us show you around" Kyouto answered back. I saw Ishikawa look at me and I bow a bit. He must recognize me right? After all Yahiro had almost punch him in the face only if I had not stop him back then.

We are now showing all the students around the school when I felt a chill down in my spine. What now? Does those idiots planning on doing reckless again?

I saw Yankumi talked to Kyouto and I heard him said to her to watch over 3D.. heck, head teacher really wants to lock up those boys in order to hide them from the society during this school event? Well. That's 3D we are talking about. But really, I haven't seen those boys and it makes me more worried not seeing them. They are up for something, I am sure.

Then the activity began, all of the students are with Shiratori-sensei as she had a demo on her English class. She's wearing a while fury top and a VERY short pink skirt, she's really cute but is she doing this not to lose with the high school girls? Suddenly the radio she's been using cracked/

"Hey there! Lend me some money wont you?" the tape on the radio said. My eyes grew bigger to that as it was suppose to be a tape demo. Shiratori-sensei began to panick, and I had an idea who's behind this.

Now we're at the science room showing the class having an experiment. The teacher is busy explaining when.

"AHHH. It's so tasty! Nabe is the best in winter!" a familiar voice!

I looked at them sitting behind other students having the demo and it was some of those 3D idiots! I was right! They are cooking on the table and eating! How the hell did they get here? Where's YANKUMI!

Finally, we are on the presentation of the school uniform. It was the same with mine. Only, the badge and other details are to be shown. Ishikawa took glances of me, maybe he was wondering why such a student like me is at Kurogin.

"Here it is! Please take a look." Sawatari excitedly said as he pulled the curtain.

What the?

"Kyouto! My students,-" Yankumi entered the room as she paused upon looking at the school uniforms displayed on the mannequins.

The mannequins are like gangsters! The way the are dressed! The girl mannequin een has makeup and the boy has a steel rod!

"Who did this?"Yankumi asked Sawatari-sensei.

"Do you even need to ask?"

I glanced back and saw Yabuki and the others! So it them! I was right!

They also saw me and give an okay sign as I saw them hinting on my skirt. My bare legs to be precise! Those perverts!

"You guys!" Yankumi shouted earning all the attention of us.

"You have some guts tricking your teacher! I'll have you pay back for that!-"

Kyouto was panicking as he and I saw the middle school girls back off a bit. I approach Yankumi and stop her.

"Calm down. The girls are scared!" I whispered at her ear. Then she stopped.

She turned around and get back at the boys while tilting her bit in a somehow cute? manner.

"That's no good. You little rascals.-"

"Little rascals?" all the boys replied confusingly. I almost laughed but managed to stop. What's with her? Her language! LOL.

"Tssuchiya?-"

"Aren't you Tssuchiya?" Ishikawa asked. Does he know Tssuchi too? HOW?

"Ishikawa." Tssuchi retorted. So they do know each other after all?

Tssuchi told us that he's his homeroom teacher in junior high.

"Sawatari-sensei must have his hands full. Dealing with hopeless students like Tssuchiya.-"

I looked at that Ishikawa as he stopped talking. Damn that teacher! I must have not stop Yahiro from punching him back then if he's this kind of a person.

"You know how I feel? The trouble I had with them defies description" Sawatari-sensei answered as he took notice of my glare at him. He flinched.

"Back when he is in junior high, I had a heck time with him too" Ishikawa answered back.

I saw Tssuchi look at him with evil glare.

"What's with those eyes? Guys like you…" Ishikawa added as he eyed Yabuki and the others,

"Don't lecture us!" Tssuchi answered.

"You're not even our teacher!" Yabulo added.

"Im their homeroom teacher Yamaguchi Kumiko.-" Yankumi interrupted as the atmosphere tensed up.

"It's impossible to expect leadership control over such a bunch from a young lady like you-"

"I've been told that have any female charms or ability to get men, but ive never been told to not possess leadership qualities." She almost shouted back.

"Yankumi-" I interrupted her.

"Don't worry at March Yankumi and her students will be gone-" I heard Kyouto whispered those words and its automatic that he saw my glare but this time he stared back.

"I don't know if I should say this but this school will be our last resort for our students. Especially this girl Miyazaki,is very bright and her first choice is ShiragukiGirl's High." Ishikawa replied and Kyouto and the other teachers praised.

I looked at that Miyazaki and she had her head bow down and somewhat an UNHAPPY expression?

Ishikawa and the girls stormed out of the room as Sawatari-sensei kneeled on his knees from despair.

I am walking my way out of Kurogin to go home. Ots been an annoying day. Plus, im feeling cold with this skirt. Leggings underneath is the best.

"RIIIIII-CHANNNNNNNN!" I turned around to see who it was. Takeda's running like an idiot and tug his arm at me and here we are with the others. We are heading to a takoyaki shop near the shrine.

"I should have punch him back in junior high, he treated me like an enemy." Tssuchi said as we reached the takoyaki stand.

So, that Ishikawa dude was this mean even with the others huh?

"One please." Takeda ordered.

"Everybody's sharing?" the taller man with a mustache asked. He's somewhat scary?

"Yup. No money." Yabuki answered as he look at me then at my skirt. He smiled. I smack him at the back.

"Your girlfriend?" the man asked again.

"EH? When pigs fly!" I replied as I saw the man smiled. Yabuki glare at me and the others laughed,

"Ill give you one for free. For this stunning young lady-"

"That's okay?" Ryu asked. I was surprised to hear him talked. The other boys looked happy and were kind of jumping.

I bowed a bit and accept the takoyaki the man is handing over and said thank you. All the boys rushed at the takoyaki but Tssuchi point one takoyaki on a stick to me.

"Say Ahhh?" He said handing the takoyaki. I looked at him surprised and so as the others. When I was about to get the stick Tssuchi insisted on feeding it to me. And so, to let this end. I just do what he wanted. He smiled brightly at that. Somehow I felt kind of sympathetic with him after what all that Ishikawa has said in front of everyone.

"It's delicious," I said as I looked at the men who gave us takoyaki for free and they smiled back.

All of us are taking our leave, I bowed again at the men and said thank you. The other four started walking while Tssuchi and I were kind of left behind.

"Thank you for the food." Tssuchi said in a respectful manner which made me stop walking.

""Come back again-

"Yes" then he turned at me and saw me looking at him.

"What?-"

"You. Did you just thank them?-" I asked in disbelief as we are now a little far from the stand. He smiled at me and I can't help but smile too.

"Oi! Why are you two flirting?" Hyuuga whined.

"HUH?" both of us said in sync.

"You seem close," Takeda insisted and Hyuuga talk again,

"Tssuchiiiiiiii! You're making a move on Rii-chan! You even fed her! You sly!"

"BAKA." Again both of us replied and look at each other and walk .I can feel their stares at us on my back as we headed our way.

"And that's what happens." I said as I took a sip on my coffee. The coffee shop is now closed.

"Man. That Ishikawa's really a bastard." Yahiro replied as I told him what happened at school. He did no pay attention on the details about the boys though but I know I got him when I told him I met that Ishikawa. He hates him forever and now I know why.

"So, Rii-chan's this close to his classmates huh? That's good." Ryosuke interrupted us as he handed a slice of cake in the table.

"Urusai-"

"Come to think of it. Its only now, again that we've heard from school from you.-"

I saw Kyo smile at what Ryosuke stated. I stood up and make my way at the door.

"I'm getting supplies for tomorrow.-"

I walk fast outside in order to avoid Ryosuke's next line. Whenever he speaks… it's always near the gut and always hitting me big time.

I was on my way when I saw Tssuchi at a bookshop.

"Yo!" I said as he turned around.

"Rii-chan!" he exclaimed. "What're you doing here?"

"Im on my way to get supplies for the shop,"

"Shop?-"

My eyes grew bigger. Shit! They don't know about the shop! What am I thinking?

Then our eyes saw a familiar girl.

"Isn't that-?"

"Yeah.. the Miyazaki girl with Ishikawa?" I asked him as we saw her slid the book she was holding! She was shop lifting! Before I could say a word. Tssuchi had stopped him. And all of us stormed out.

"Its not that you don't have the money right?" tssuchi asked her and she simply nodded.

Then she told us how she skip cram school, hasn't gone to an arcade, a family restaurant and such. Tssuchi and I exchanged glances all through out.

She looked happy when we toured her around the arcade and I decided to get some drinks. Tssuchi looked happy too. He was this kind of guy huh? he wants to make others happy without him realizing it,

"Don't go off saying what you want!" I heard Tssuchi yell as I am now almost steps away from where I left them. Then I saw Ishikawa.

"How about listening to her story?-"

"Don't tell me- Are you behind all this?" Ishikawa yelled. I realize now the situation.

He was accusing Tssuchi of dragging Miyazaki to skip cram school. Tssuchi push him hard on the ground when Ishikawa shook Miyazaki and shouted at her. That damn Ishikawa! Forcing his ideas onto others without considering their feelings!

"If you're going to blame someone, blame it on me! I force her to come!" Tssuchi yelled as I dropped the cans I am holding. What is he saying? He did not force her! He, instead accompany her. That idiot!

"She wasn't able to go against Tssuchiya. Against Tssuchiya!" Ishikawa emphasized as we are now all in the faculty room of the school. In front of Sawatari-sensei. Yankumi got called too.

"Tssuchiya did not do anything wrong!" I insisted. I was explaining this whole time but that damn Ishikawa kept on telling that Tssuchi himself said that he forced her to accompany him that's why my explanations wasn't needed. Tssuchiya just stare at me and shook his head. That damn idiot! Why must he lie!

"He was forcing a girl to come with her! Of all places, a game center!" Ishikawa added.

"Isnt that right? Miyazaki?-"

I saw her look at Tssuchi and he nod at her. Thus, she nodded at what Ishikawa had asked. He was definitely protecting that girl. Damn Tssuchi. I know his a good guy. I've prove that at this day, but, to this extent of catching all the blame?

Kyouto apologized at Ishikawa and Yankumi asked him again if it's true. He said "Yeah". Then she looked at me and I turned my sight away from her. What should I say? Tssuchi himself keep on lying and stopping me to tell the truth.

"Tssuchiya! Never come near her," Ishikawa commanded.

"Okay-"

"I'll let it on you. Give him a severe punishment." Ishikawa told Kyouto and he bowed again to apologize.

"If you are his homeroom teacher? How about giving him a better guidance?" he turned to Yankumi as I saw Yankumi move a bit then he and called Miyazaki to leave.

Ishikawa stop right in front of me this time.

"What do I expect? You also tend to associate with the likes of him. Just like your brother Yahiro and that Kaoru.-"

My head went blank. I began feeling like I am floating… I saw Ishikawa and Miyazaki passed me but my mouth are zipped. I felt like tears are to form in my eyes anytime soon... upon mentioning Kaoru's name, I become somewhat agitated.

Tssuchi get out as he grab and tag me along. I heard Sawatari-sensei told him that his punishment will be once decided when Superintendent comes back… and until that time, he will be suspended. Yankumi followed as along and he talked to Tssuchi. Im hearing them discussing about how Tssuchi could be expel and such. I make my way out silently unnoticed.

"Oi! Orihara! Where are the supplies?" Yahiro shouted as I continued to walk and headed directly at my room.

I just wanted to go to sleep. I heard Kyo called for me and ask if I am okay but I ignore them and shut my eyes and slept.

The next day. At 3D'S classroom:

"Punishment?"Ryu asked Yankumi as she had told her students what happened to Tssuchi last night.

"Don't tell me he might get expelled?" Hyuuga added.

"He's just spending time with a girl" Takeda also said. The other boys agreed.

"Is it true that Rii-chan's together with him last night too-?" Yabuki asked.

"Ah Yes... But Rii-chan won't talk too. I was asking her but she just look at Tssuchi and turn her sight away from me.-"

Yabuki and Odagiri look at each other as if they're talking instantly.

"We saw them last night. She was laughing and having fun." Ryu said as they followed Yankumi outside the room.

"There's no way he had forced her" Yabuki added.

"Is that so?" Yankumi answered as she's in deep thoughts.

"Really Rii-chan. Its not like you to skip class." Tssuchi said as he and I are sitting on the grass field. It was cold too. but I feel comfortable here.

"I don't feel like attending class." I answered riefly gaining a stare from him.

"Is there something wrong?-"

"No."

"Who's Kaoru?-" I almost fall from my sit upon he's question. So he did hear what that Ishikawa asked? Damn.

"You're supposed to be suspended, what're you doing here?-" a familiar voice interrupted the curious Tssuchi. We turned back to saw who it was.

"Yankumi-"

She looked at me and then at Tssuchi. Is she mad? I am not suspended like Tssuchi yet I dare to skip class. Well, im really not in the mood. I am floating since last night.

"I went to your house but you weren't there" Yankumi said to Tssuchi.

"Don't follow me all the way here, you teachers are annoying.-"

"Unfortunately I am not the kind of teacher to back off when my student twll mw im annoying.-"

"Say what you want."

"Tssuchiya! What are you hiding?-"

"I am not hiding anything." Tssuchi turned back at Yankumi. He stood a long time ago and was leaving. I am just watching the whole thing, my mind still not functioning.

"I just wanted to get back at Ishikawa, he always treated me so badly at junior high. He's still the same back then. Yelling at her like that. I kind of understand her feelings.-"

Tssuchi sighed as I stood up too. It's really cold huh?

"Your covering for her, aren't you?" Yankumi said as she approached him.

"No im not-"

"You're going to graduate soon.-"

"It is okay to get expelled?-"

"Im just a failure. Unlike her. I don't have any hopes or dreams. It's not like I have any path either. Even of I det suspended or expelled. It wont hurt me one bit.-"

I can relate to how Tssuchi was feeling. Kaoru has the same feeling back then. Now I understand, this is why im feeling this right? I can see Kaoru through Tssuchi. His agony. Despair. Feelings. All of them,

"Just because you don't have any hopes and dreams now, don't think that you wont have later on!" Yankumi's words brought me back at my senses.

"Just like she has a future, you have too.-"

"But compare to her, it won't be so much-"

"Why do you need to compare yourself with others!- Ypu're future and her are both important," Tssuchi paused. Yankumi's voice are so warm. The cold I felt earlier was somehow, gone. She's really sincere. Pure. And determined to protect her students. That time I wonder, what if Yankumi became Kaoru's teacher, could that incident not happened? I saw Tssuchi leave and Yankumi turned her sight at me. I just bowed a bit an walk the other way round.

I don't know why and how but Tssuchi and I we're once again together this time. We are in the game center. I was sitting and he was playing that boxing game when I saw Yabuki and the others come our way.

"Yankumi is very worried." Takeda started. They don't seem to notice me as I was sitting at the side of where Tssuchi is.

"No way. All teachers are the same-" Tssuchi said as he walked away then Hyuuga glance at where I am.

"Rii-chan! Why are you here?" all of them looked towards my direction.

"Dunno.." I said as I followed Tssuchi. They all look stunned at me as I leave them all there.

"How come they're together? Don't tell me! They're? da- dating?" Hyuuga asked the others. They all exchange with curious and surprised glances but this is all they can do. They don't have any idea on what's going on between those two.

"Oi follow me." I commanded Tssuchi as I was walking fast and overtake him.

"To where Rii-chan? You can go home if you wanted to, your brothers must be worried"

"Just follow you idiot,-"

I don't know if I will regret this later. But somehow I wanted Tssuchi to go there with me. I wanted to comfort him the way I used to with Kaoru. Okay that's weird but I know this is all I can do to help him right?

"Sorry we're already close-"

"Kyo, it's me.-" Kyo's eyes widened as I entered the coffee shop.

"Oh. He's? He's your classmate right?" Kyo responded upon seeing Tssuchi.

"Who's that?" I saw Yahiro came down from the stairs.

"Ishikawa enemy number 3,000-" I said as Yahiro smirked a bit but he did not looked annoyed.

Tssuchi is seating on the high chair as I was standing and making him a coffee.. I could feel the stare he has on me. Maybe he's wondering why such an anti-social me has tag him in my house-slash-coffee shop.

"Rii-chan. It's good.- really good!" Tssuchi exclaimed as I saw him smile for the first time after Ishikawa's incident. I smiled back.

"Arigatou na, Rii-chan-"

"For what?-"

"For being there-" I shrugged as I saw him chuckled an look at me.

"Tssuchi, why don't you tell Yankumi. The truth is-"

"Teachers are all the same, you know."

"Not sure of that.-" Tssuchi looked at me with a surprised expression and nod a bit. I remembered what Yankumi had told earlier about how Tssuchi can realize his dream, how must he not compare himself w/ others and such. I also saw her tried to talk to Miyazaki on her home many times. With this cold weather, she tried so many times that's why I know how concern she is to Tssuchi.

Tssuchi and I just sat on the coffee shop with our own deep thoughts. Tomorrow is the day when Superintendent will arrive and we will know what's awaiting Tssuchi.. I sighed a bit on this thought as I saw Tssuchi look at me.

I got up early than the way im used to. Today, im planning on talking to that Miyazaki. I must help Tssuchi. He's a good guy and does not deserve to be punished. More on to be EXPELLED.

"Miyazaki, Tssuchi's might get expelled!" I said as I still follow her as she hastily walks and ignore me.

"Gome. But. But-" she said as she bows down continuously… I was about to say something when she talks once again and look at me.

"I know that im such a coward. Lying and all, Im really sorry for being like this. Im just too scared- "

"Miyazaki, I know you're a very brilliant person. Good grades. Many are expecting much from you. But the question is, are you happy of being like that? Being the way you're life's getting predicted. Hurting others as well as yourself? Intelligence isn't everything Miyazaki-chan. You just have to realize what you really wanted. What you're heart really desires? Ne?-" I patted her head and started to walk. I guess my words will never be enough to convince her. After all, Yankumi have done much effort but still failed. Is this really the best I can do?

"Miyazaki!-"

"Wait Oda-san!" we both spoke at once as she run after me.

"Could you- could you come with me at Kurogin?-" my eyes grew bigger as I hear those words come out from her mouth. I smile and nodded at her.

"ALRIGHT!" I heard the 3D boys rejoice at the AVR room. So that must mean that Tssuchiya had been saved from getting expelled right? Great! I also saw Miyazaki smiling as the boys frail around him. Now, I must do the thing that bother's me the most. Talk with that Ishikawa! I headed at the entrance of Kurogin to wait for him and I saw him approaching my way.

"Ishikawa-sensei!" He looked surprised upon seeing me.

"Take back what you said. What you said about my brothers.-"

He shook his head and stare at me with a question mark on his face.

"Miyazaki. Even though you had spent a long time with her, you did not notice how unhappy she was with the way you are leading her right? That's why you don't have the right to say such things on my brothers who, you'd never known to start with. - " Upon realizing what I am saying he cleared his throat and talked.

"I've heard about what happened to Kaoru, I'm sorry for that, and Im sorry for saying such things.-" He kind of shrugged as he left me.

I did it! I feel way better now. Not perfectly fine, but, at least I had done something to protect my brothers, especially Kaoru. With that I straight right at the classroom.

"Tssuchi! You didn't fall in love with her don't you?" I heard someone spoke as I silently listened at them outside the room.

"What? Don't be stupid!" Tssuchi answered back as I heard the flip of his fan.. It looks like he's back huh? The mood maker Tssuchi.

"Don't be embarrassed!" Yabuki teased him and he replied back. The others did the same.

"She's just a kid! I prefer older women-" the others laugh back at him.

"Older women? You mean me?" I almost laugh still outside the room listening when I realized it was Yankumi. What the hell? She has this hobby of popping out from somewhere? I heard the boys steps back out on surprise.

"Don't stare at me so much-" she added as I heard a cute voice coming out from her.

"Say what you want" Ryu responded. I can imagine how he said this with his poker face.

"Oh well, Shall we do it?" Yabuki asked and it made me curious what he was talking about that's why I sneakily some inside the room and saw them all threw Tssuchi in the air. Those idiots. Always having this kind of stunts huh?

Then Yankumi took notice of me as I sat on my chair and laid my bag on the desk..

"Rii-chan! You're here! Where have you been? We're looking all over for you!-"

All of the boys stop and look at me. The funny part is that Tssuchi almost fell on the floor because all of the boys stopped from catching him.

"What?" I asked all of them as I they all smiled at me.

"Ne, Rii-chan? You're helping Tssuchi all this time huh?" Takeda asked as he sit beside me.

"Baka. I did not-"

"AHHHH. Miyazaki told us already! Stop lying!" Hyuuga said as she went to the other side and smiled stupidly at me.

All the boys are teasing me too as Yabuki spoke.

"Did not know that you can be this good to others huh? Always mean to me. Bleh.-"

I glared at him and he let his tongue out. Ryu and I spoke one word for the nth time.

"Baka.-" Yabuki look at Ryu then to me.

"Rii-chan, thanks, for last night." Tssuchi suddenly spoke as all the guys stopped the noise.

"Last night? What's up with last night?" Yabuki eagerly asked as I glare at Tssuchi. I told him not to mention anything about that infront of this boys. Because I know that they will go all frantic about such things.

"None of your business. Idiot.-"

Yabuki and the others started making noises again and saying things like "Rii-chan you're mean to us!" "Spill it Tssuchi!" but the most stupid thing I heard is that:

"Are you two dating?" which came from no other than Hyuuga. All the boys looked at him and I shrugged as I know what will happen next. They are making noises unnecessary. This is the main reason I don't want Tssuchi to mention anything to them. They can be real stupid EVERYTIME!

"Ahh Urusai or I'll kick you all in the ass!" I glare at them as I saw their disappointed faces remain after sitting on our respective chairs. After class, all of them still making a ruckus on what Tssuchi said and I left them with no answer. I was able to escape Yabuki and the other's attempt on dragging me at the karaoke. I can't be anymore late than I am now. I want to see him badly. I miss him so much. He's also been wandering on my dreams lately. The same dream, always. The scene from where I hated to see him protect me and hurt himself instead. The time that I could wish I could take back

"I'm now here Kaoru… How have you been? I miss you so much-"


	17. Valentines and Confessions part 1

**17. Valentines and Confessions part 1**

"How was he?" she asked as she saw the doctor walking his way into her and to his brother who's still **unconcious **lying down on the bed.

"He's doing good this past few days, if this goes on, the possibiity of him recovering anytime soon is high..." the doctor responded. Her eyes grew bigger as she was smiling in gratefulness. She just can't believe what she just heard. Everytime she goes and visit Kaoru, it's thesame news. He's condition's not progressing. But now, she heard what she's been praying for months now... She know er brother can make it. He's not her twin eldest brother for nothing...

"REALLY? Arigatou na, _**sensei **_!" She exclaimed which made the doctor smiled without fail. He knows that the little sister has been worried for his brother for almost**six months **now, after he has been admitted and in **coma **state.

"We'll just need to believe he can make it, Right, Oda-san?" She nodded as to the doctor's remark as he took his leave..,

"Oi Kaoru, Wake up soon ne? It will be great if you're awake this Valentines... I'll make you dozens of chocolates like you always demanded." She kissed her brother's forehead and took his hand into her cheeks. It sure is cold but she always held his brothers hand because she knows it would make him warm.

She's sure that everybody in the house tonight will be as glad as she is upon hearing the news.

"Ohayouuuuuuu~" Someone greeted at the same time slide the door of the homeroom. Everyone was there except Yankumi and the only girl student... The boys knew only Yankumi greeted in such a way, but when they saw who it was when she entered the room, all of them stop what they are doing and was surprised to see who it was.

"Rii-chan..." Takeda muttered as the other boys blink in disbelief. Okay, This was Orihara Oda we are talking about. She just entered the room and greeted them cheerfully with a **bright beaming smile **unlike the girl who always has her indifferent face greeting Ohayou with a deadly glare.

"Uhm?" She answered as she jump on her seat. Once she had put her bag on her desk, she smiled again as her chin's resting on hands.

"What's up?" Hyuuga asked Hayato sitting next to him. "Dunno" he shook his head in response as his sight never leaves her.

As the day goes by, the boys can't concentrate on class, well they always not pay attention in class anyways... But this time it's different, they were distracted, or much appropriate to say, fascinated by her behavior today.

When the boys did not understand something, especially in English class, they tend to ask her frequently which she will answer but with an additional death glare on the side. But today, all the questions are answered with a smile not leaving her face...

Okay, Yabuki saw all those sweet smiles and he's getting a tootache anytime soon. Tssuchi and Hyuuga are worried because maybe their girl classmate have gone crazy or what? As per Takeda, he savoured the moment by taking stolen pictures of her which Yabuki had already told him to bluettoth on his phone later. Ryu was just watching all these scenes with quite amusement. He's the one who rarely find something interesting and today is a lucky day because those smiles got Ryu with amusement and curiousity.

Its lunch time. The boys gathered around her as usual. They are planning on bringing up their "matter" onto her while she's on a VERY VERY GOOD mood. Yabuki stood up as the boys signal him a "goodluck".

"Ne, Rii-chan-" the girl look up at him as she was preparing her bag to grab a bite for lunch outside.

"It's almost Valentines day...-"

"We want chocolates...- and-"

"And what?" the girl responded as Yabuki noticed that she was not smiling, but not glaring either, so he can continue right?

**"We want your Valentines chocolate-"**

There was a long silence after Yabuki had said that. All of them stop breahing for about seconds as the other boys swallowed hard as if they are eating something...

**"Sure-" **the boys mouths open as a loud shout errupted in the room.

**"WE DID IT!" **Tssuchi exclaimed as the other boys dance around the room. They are shouting on the peak of their voices. Yabuki look at his girl classmate in amusement. She notice it and smiled at him from ear to ear.

Yabuki felt his chest tighten as he also felt his ears burn and the burned feeling slowly reached into his face...the only thing he could hear now, despite the loud banging and noise of his classmates is a weird sound. He had been hearing it quite soetime now whenever she's around but decided to ignore it.

"**Thump...thump... thump... thump..." **the sound goes louder as the gap of its movement became closer and closer.

"You're red..." she said looaking at him imitating the way he always said this when he mocks her. He swallowed hard as he look into her face. She smiled again. Damn that smile! Why does it have to struck him directly at once!

When Yankumi entered the room later on, she heard the boys singing.. They are sure very cheerful today... Why is that? she wondered to herself.

"What's up with you guys? You look so happy? Did I miss something?-"

"You miss one of the great things in life Yankumi!" Takeda excitedly answered.

"Rii-chan is in such a good mood today. She's smiling all day! and on top of that! She will make us chocolates for valentines!" Hyuuga explained as the other boys shouted in happiness. Yankumi smiled to herself. That must be good right? Orihara must have realized how great this boys are to treat them like this. Although they could be real stupid at times. But Yankumi wondered why Orihara was such in a good mood today?

Orihara found herself sitting in an unfamiliar cafe. not their cofee shop on top of that... She glanced at the MoMo high student she and Takeda had been following earlier. Apparently, they ended up in a cofee shop where this Momo high is a part-timer. She is now wearing a girl cowboy outfit with a hat on top of that.

"She's cute huh?-"

"Yes-"

"You like her?"

"Yes-"

Takeda's eyes grew bigger as he recognized it was not Orihara, the girl classmate she dragged earlier here, the one's asking this question... He found Tssuchi, Yabuki, Ryu, Hyuuga, and... YANKUMI? on his back staring at her Maki-chan. That was the Momo High student's name acording to him. He fell in love with her strong guts as he saw her saved a girl on a bus from a pervert guy.

Orihara took a sip of her cofee gelatto, as the other have their orders on the table too. Yabuki glanced at his side and saw her with her hands on her cheeks as she used her straw to drink. She smiled looking at the straw that was heart shaped. She remembered **someone **again.

"Seriously, what's up with you?" Yabuki finally voice out his curiousity as the other boys look too.

"Yeah, what's up Rii-chan? It's not that we hated it but you're in a good modd today... Did something happen?" Tssuchi added.

Yankumi ook at her students as she, too, like the other boys are curious as to the girl's VERY different behavior today.

"Let's just say I got a 'yes' from someon I've been waiting for a long time..."

The boys exchange stop drinking too. Is it possible that this girl, the anti-social Rii-chan, is?

"A boy?" Ryu asked voicing out what Yankumi and the other boys have in mind. She looked at him.

"As expected from Ryu, you're smart..."

Okay... She was in love... That was ALL of them thought. They were in deep silence when someone break it.

"You should smile a lot... It's very **fascinating** Rii-chan..." Takeda blurted out by which Yabuki cough. He almost choked on what he is drinking.

"Takeda's smile is more fascinating.. no... it's **contagious**. Try smiling at Maki-chan, for sure she will be madly in love with you..." She chuckled as she concluded her sentence. Yabuki heard it as he heard the thumping sounds again. **Damn that cute chuckle. **Takeda laughed as well while the boys shifted glances on both of them. We're they this close? They do get along and the boys know that their girl classmate is fond of this cute Takeda unlike how she treats them.

They were interrupted when Maki stood beside their table to get the used glasses by the other customers. They all instructed Takeda to make a move on her or atleast talk. But he's such a rat that he pleaded Tssuchi to talk to her and even ask for her type.

"I like strong ones, and I hate **weak** ones..."With that last sentence they found Takeda walked out of the cafe with his head bow down... The girl stood up to chase him but got stopped by Ryu. He knows that Takeda needs and wants to be alone for now. He had known the guy for ages.

"Like I said, there's no need for you to tag along." She insisted but the stubborn boy did not leave her back...

"It must be heavy, At least I must help somehow... I'm the Leader, You know..." He replied back as they enetered the grocery shop...

Orihara pulled a steel grocery cart and pushed it on Yabuki. He catched it with his hands and she walk passed him.

"Help me, then, Yabuki-san..."

A smile formed on Yabuki's lips as he knew that the girl's mood today is very light, a little push and she will say yes... Just like how she agreed on making chocolates for them earlier. She can't help himself but to want to spend some more time with her, thinking that tomorrow, the glaring and indifferent Rii-chan would be back and stay forever,

The girl, after getting some supplies for their shop proceeded to the chocolate area. It is crowded, certainly because of the upcoming day, Valentines day... Orihara get some special packed chocolates and some ingredients. Yabuki raised his eyebrows.

"What's that?-"

"Ingredients, your that idiot?" She asked with a smile, still printed on her face. Okay, if that's how Orihara will call him idiot, it's fine by him.

"You're gonna make home-made chocolates?" He asked with a surprise face. She nodded as she looked at him.

"I don't give shop bought chocolates... I make them personally..." With that she turned around as Yabuki found himself watching how she meticulously picked the ingredients as she read its contents and such. The 3D boys are more than happy enough to accept ashop-bought chocolate, what else if it was made by a young lady like this one he's looking right now. He smiled as he pushed the cart and followed her.

"Im fine here... You can go home now-" She said as she took the plastic bags from Yabuki.

"I'll drop you home..."

"No need, there's **someone **who's gonna pick me up..." Yabuki's eye narrowed... Someone? Could it be the one she was talking about in the cafe earlier? The guy she have a "YES" as an anwer. Yabuki felt a pain in his chest and an itch on his fist was felt by him too...

"Oh, **He's** here..." Orihara's smile brighten up as Yabuki saw her face brighten up. She passed through him to approach the guy... Yabuki stood still as the girl spoke.

**"Yahiro!-" **She called out...

Yabuki stood still not allowing himself to turned his back and look at that "Yahiro" and his girl classmate What an intimate way of calling someone by the first name... He's annoyed all right... Then he snaps back, WHY?

(* iN JAPAN: When you call someone by their first name, it means that you are very close to that person...)

**A/N: OKAY! CHAPTER'S 17 IS OUT!**

**AND CAN YOU GUYS FEEL IT? THIS IS IT. YES! HAHAHA. A ROMANCE IS BUIDING UP, SO SUBSCRIBE NOW AND LEAV SOME COMMENTS 3**

**IT'S BEEN A LONG CHAPTER BECAUSE I WAS NOT ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME! TRY READING MY OTHER FANFIC TOO! :)))**


	18. Valentines and Confessions part 2

**Gok 18**

**ORIHARA ODA'S POV**

Today is another good day for me. Last night, i called the hospital and it seems like Kaoru's doing good... In no time, im sure he'll wake up. I know he can make it. He's my brother and i know how strong he is. Im always praying, from the time I close my eyes to opening them when i wake up, that he'll be back soon. I know he will.

Im humming and kind of jumping as I walk in the hallway of my school, on my way to my homeroom when i saw Takeda stormed out of the room. He looks flustered and looks like crying in no time. He look shocked and straighten up when he saw he looking at him.

"Ohayou Take-da" I break the silence...

"Ohayou." He replied silently. Okay, there must be something wrong. I thought. He looks off and sad and kind of agitated.

"Did something happenn? You look bothered." I asked. What the heck. It's not like me to talk this much but Takeda's really getting into me, I mean the way he looks devastated now, right in front of my eyes. His bright smile when greeting me are gone. That's odd.

"I... I..." He stuttered and stormed out passing my way. I called his name several times but he never look back.

"Oi! what happened to Takeda... I saw him runn-" I stopped as I entered the room. All of them looked down. The usual noisy 3-D's are now silent and no one seems to dare answer me. I saw Yankumi stood in the center, where Yabuki and the other's are. I looked at Yabuki and our eyes met.

He glared at me... **WHAT? DID HE JUST GLARED AT ME? **What's wrong with him?

I walked my way to where Hyuuga is...

"Hyuuga, did something happen?" He look at me awkwardly. What the heck was that?

"Maki-chan came here and slap Takeda in the face. He replied back.

"Eh? Why?" I responded immediately as Tsucchi walk and stood beside me.

"I think it's our fault..." He said as I look at him with a question mark stamped in my face. These boys... What did they do this time?

"You're BOTH stupid, alright." I exclaimed as Tsucchi and Hyuuga drop their head on the table. We are now in Kumai's Ramen shop and they told me what happened yesterday. ALL OF IT.

Apparently, Tsucchi, Hyuuga and Takeda went to Maki's part time yesterday. They all saw how Maki-chan and a university guy talk and eventually take a liking on each other and decided to date later that night. Takeda got jealous and ask the two idiots to help him get Maki-chan to notice her. And then comes the stupid plan. Which is from, no other than Tsucchi.

They planned a stupid plot. REALLY STUPID. well, what did I have to expect from them right? They planned on harassing Maki-chan, not really harassing but, something like that, and lettin Takeda save her and be the hero... As what Maki-chan said the other day, she likes strong guys.

But the result was the opposite... Tsucchi and Hyuuga was thrown like garbage bags by the university dude and thus Takeda's out now. Maki-chan hate her already. Poor Takeda.

I sighed as my thoughts are now on Takeda's where abouts. He never got in contact with us this day at all. I glance at Ryu and Yabuki to know if they have something in mind but to my surprise, Yabuki was staring at me like he's gonna eat me up or something. That guy's been weird since last night. When he saw Yahiro... what the hell is with him?

"What's your problem? You keep glaring at me since this morning..." I asked him and he smirked in response.

"A lovers quarrel?" Hyuuga interrupted us and i glared at him. He has the worst lines everytime.

"You seem in the bad mood." Ryu's words surprised us as he looked at Yabuki.

"It's nothing..." Yabuki snorted and look at me and turnes his sight away from me. He's sooo annoying me.

"I'm happy your still in a good mood. You talk more now Rii-chan..." Tsucchi said as I look into him with my mouth in an O-shape.

"She got a boyfriend. Who would have thought." Yabuki, all of a sudden spoke those words. All of us look at him.

"What?" We said in sync.

"Why are you surprised too?" Ryu asked me and I shook my head.

"You have a boyfriend Rii-chan? Why didn't you introduce him to us?" Hyuuga jumped in my right side and stated faking a cry. I smack him in the head and jhe stumbled.

"She's being defensive. She knock off Hyuuga!" Tsucchi teased and I glare at him. What the hell? Why I am the center of attraction now? It was supposed to be Takeda! He's not here and we should find him... But wait, what is Yabuki talking about this boyfriend of mine? I turned my glance into him and saw him staring at me like a mad dog. Shit. He's angry or what?

"The hell. Who's that boyfriend your talking about?" I asked him and he sighed and look at me in the ye.

"That Yahiro guy. He picked you up yesterday, right?" He said with his bored face as he sip on his drink.

"Yahiro? As in Yahiro?" I aked him as I laughed mildly.

Ryu, Tsucchi and Hyuuga look at us as if they have no clue what we are talking about.

Yabuki smirked at me.

"Yes, that Yahiro. The Yahiro you're with yesterday." He confirmed as I laughed. Gosh.. My stomach hurts from laughing. All of them look at me with an amuse face aside from Yabuki who look like he's really annoyed or whatsoever.

"So, Hayato's sulking because Rii-chan has a guy now?" Hyuuga break my laughs and I look at him dumbfounded. He really blurts out nonsense. That's Hyuuga for you.

"Someone's jealous!" Tsucchi added up. Ryu smirk and they are all laughing and smirking. Yabuki's not saying anything and what the hell?

**He's BLUSHING? WHAT THE HELL?**

"You're RED..." Ryu blurted out what's on my mind.

"Im... I'm not! What the..."Yabuki stuttered as he find his words to reply with what Ryu said to him...

They all look at me and I glare at them.

"He's not my boyfriend... Are you stupid?" I exclaimed as Yabuki's expression change. It came back to the Yabuki-idiot-face that he has everytime.

"He's my brother. Yahiro Oda..." I said as they fell silent.

"So, you don't have a boyfriend and that was your brother?" Yabuki asked as his eyes grew bigger. I nodded in response. He smile a bit and bit his bottom lip. He looks somehow...

**He looks cute. CUTE? WHAT THE HELL? I THINK OF HIM AS CUTE? SINCE WHEN? HUH?**

**OKAY, AFTER A LONG TIME, ANOTHER CHAPTER...**

**ITS GETTING BETTER.. I ASSURE YOU THAT... JUST KEEP ON READING**

**SO PLS SUPPORT AND SUBSCRIBE, AND COMMENTS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED...**


	19. Valentines and Confessions part 3

****Hi guys~ due to massive love that I've been receiving. Here you go! An update after the cut!****

****ORIHARA ODA'S POV****

"Ahh. Where did Take go?" Tsucchi panted as we stop running in search for our breaths.

"We search all over... The karaoke, cofee shop, arcade, Kuma's but he's not there..." Hyuuga added.

All of us decided to search for him after we ate earlier at Kuma's... We're all worried, and Takeda's not picking up his phone. Where the hell is he? Suddenly my phone vibrate.

"It's Takeda..." I thought and look at the others. They look at me too as I distance myself and pick it up.

"Moshi... Moshi. Takeda! Where are you?! We're all worried. And you just run-" I was cut off when Takeda spoke in the other line.

"Rii-chan, can we meet?" He asked.

"I'm with them... Should I bring them-?"

"Is it okay if its only you?" He said.

"Okay. I got it...Where are you?" I asked again. And once he finished talking I hang up and face the others.

"Gome, I need to go.. It's important..." I told them and run immediately before they bugged me where I was going. I heard them call me but decided to ignore them.. What's up with Takeda? Why didn't he want me to bring the others?

"Yo..." I sat down on the chair as Takeda lift his head and look at me. He didn't smile or anything.

"What's the matter Takeda?-"

"About earlier, Rii-chan, I-"

"I heard from Tsucchi and the others...-"

He nodded and I sighed.

"Im an idiot-"

"Yes you are." I cut him off before he could finish his sentence. He looked at me with his sad puppy eyes mode. So, he still has those eyes at a time like this huh?

"Listen." I leaned forward and face him.. "I know you like that Maki-chan. Just go tell her like a man does...

Or, If She'll not listen... SHOW it to her. Action speaks LOUDER than words Takeda.. "

"But what if she doesn't-"

I immediately put my right palm on his mouth. He looked shock.

"That's not the Takeda I know." I said as I slowly remove my palm.

"Stop being negative, will you? Remember what told you about your smile? How contagious it can be. ne?" I asked him as I smile. He nodded. God... The Takeda I see now makes me feel horrible. Where's the cute and sheerful takeda?

"Ikuzo." I stood up and he look at me.

"Where?" He said as I grabbed him in the arm.

Meanwhile. At the Oda's Coffee Shop

"Im home... Eh? Where's my sister?" Yahiro asked the others as he enters the cafe.

"Wow. Your sister? She's our sister too. Don't be selfish." Ryosuke protested.

"Rii-chan's seems good this days. He's happy about Kaoru's progress." Kyo said as he anded the cups to Ryosuke.

"Yeah. I know right? I hope this goes on. I don't want to see the Orihara who I saw six months ago." Ryosuke said as they all look at the door that suddenly opened.

"Im home." I said as I saw my three brothers looking at us.

"Wow.. Another friend of yours? You look like your touring them here on our cafe, huh?" Yahiro smirk as he look at Takeda.

"Butt off Yahiro-chan." I said as he smiled. He smiled everytime I call him Yahiro-chan. What an idiot.

"You have a coffee shop?" Takeda whispered as I look at him.

"Hai... Seat for a while. I'll make you some.-"

He nodded and I headed directly towards the kitchen.

While Orihara was away. Yahiro walk towards where Takeda is.

"You like my sister?" He interrogated and sat down on the chair on the same table.

"As a friend." Takeda answered as he swallowed.

"Just tell me whoever makes a move on her and I'll kill him. Ne?" Yahiro smiled as he smack the table.

"Oi! Don't scare him!" I said as I approached them.

''I'm friendly here.-"

"Uso!"

He then left us and I placed the coffee I made on the table.

"Woah. It taste good." He smiled as he sip the cofee.

"And your smile's back." I said as I smile at him too.

"Oh, Before i forget it. Your brother said earlier that it seems you have come with another friend here at your cafe" He's back. The curious Takeda.

"It's Tsucchi." I said as he nodded in realization.

"Oh, That's why it seems like your closer than Tsucchi."

"Baka..." I muttered as I look at him and he smiled back.

The next day... Takeda did not go to school. What the hell? Don't tell me my effort yesterday was for nothing? I mean, He looked like he's back to normal so why skip school?

"Where did you go yesterday?" Ryu asked me as we are now on our way to Maki-chan's part time shop hoping Takeda's there.

"Some matters." I replied and we continued walking..

"Your lying." Yabuki said as I look at my side facing him.

"And what's your proof?" I replied back as I raise my eyebrow.

"You met Takeda, right?" Ryu talked once again. Wow. he's talkative today huh?

We reach the shop even before I could answer. There, we saw Yankumi peeking on the windows. He's searching for Takeda too... I guess?

"What are you doing?" Yabuki asked.

"Omaera!" She said and look at us.

"Eh? Your looking for your friend too-"

"Urusai." Ryu said cutting what Yankumi's tryig to say and we headed inside the cafe. Yankumi followed us inside too.

We look left and right. No takeda here.

"That Highschool Student is an idiot, right?-"

"Yeah, I bet Okudera will beat him five times!"

"You say, in one minute!"

"That boy really likes Maki-chan, ne?"

They all laughed... I turned around and saw who are those. My fist automatically curled up and before I knew it I smack one of the face of those jerks.

"What? What the hell are you doing!" He shouted at me. I grab his arm and twist it. I saw the other three jerks widened their eyes at me as they all started to back of.

"Where's that Okudera and the highschool guy?!" I shouted as I tighten the twist in his arms.

I saw Yankumi and the others got up the stairs and look at me.

"Orihara-chan!" Yankumi shouted and I still tighten the grip on the guy's arm.

"At! AT THE RIVER BANK! They're having a duel!" I let go of him as I run out of the shop and Yankumi and the others followed me.

We run as fast a we could and reach the nearest river bank. Our eyes widened as we saw Takeda and that Okudera guy figthing. A duel, as what that jerk that arm's got twited said earlier... God, it doesn't look like a duel to me! Takeda's being beaten up! How could that be called as a duel?

"Take..." Yabuki muttered as I look at him and saw his concern on Takeda. Wow? He can be serious too?

And then we saw Maki-chan and Kujo-sensei arrived and stop at our left side.

"Why? I told him never to approach me again" Maki-chan muttered.

"Why don't you understabd?" Ryu blurted out and walks towards her. "He's doing it for you..."

"For me?" She replied back.

"Takeda is fighting for you..." I said as they all look at me.. "He's trying to protect you..."

"Take couldn't forgive him for deceiving you and wanted that guy to cut ties with you... that's why he took on this challenge." Ryu said as he look at Takeda who's still getting up right after he landed on the ground.

"Deceiving me?" Maki-chan asked us.

"He has other girlfriends besides you!" Yabuki answered clearing Maki-chan's thoughts.

"He's doing this even he knows he does'nt stand a chance." Tsucchi said.

"Its about his limit..." Hyuuga added up as we saw Takeda do his best to get up but stumble. Then he tries to get up again.

"Not... not yet..." Takeda muttered as Okudera reach for his collar to make him stand up.

"Doon't try to act cool... You weakling.." He insulted Takeda. That Damn jerk!

Then he curled his fist and what? He's gonna punch Takeda in the face! I close my eyes as I don't want to see the next thing. To our surprise, Yankumi blocked it. Eh? Yankumi? How fast did she got there? She's here with us a while ago!

"It's already finished..." She muttered as she look at Okudera with her palm on his fist.

"Who are you?" Okudera replied annoyed as we saw how he tries to push his fist on Yankumi's palm.

He then removed his fist and tried to punch Yankumi but in his surprise Yankumi turned around and... and Yankumi's fist is now on his face... Not really on his face exactly but it is close enough to make him realize what he's in. That's Yankumi for you. She's not an ordinary girl or a teacher. Ne?

Okudera backed off. He's scared. Damn that coward.

"Yankumi..." Takeda muttered as he collapsed. Luckily, Yankumi catched him in time.

"I couldn't win... " He muttered. Yankumi shook his head.

"You did great.. Sorry for hitting you yesterday..." Yankumi replied.

All of us run to Takeda and Yankumi...

"Rii-chan..." Takeda muttered. I smiled at him.

"You look cool back there..." I said as He flashed his smile. Aww.. Takeda's still cute even thought his beaten up. Agh. What am I thinking? Ow right. He has the same smile as Kaoru.

Then Maki-chan approached us. What now?

"Are you okay Im sorry?" She then offered her handkerchief and smile at Takeda. He took it and smile at her. "Maki-chan..."

"Hey Take..." Yabuki and the others teased him adn look at Maki-chan...This is a good ending right? Im happy that Takeda's feelings seems to reach Maki-chan.

The next day... Is not an ordinary day, especailly for men. It's the day they all waited once a year. The ****Valentines Day...****

"Yosh. Off to School..." I get my school bag and a big paper bag where "those things" are packed. I opened my door and dashed downstairs.

There. I saw them... I expected that. Every year, it always happen... This year is a bit different though. Kaoru's not here. That's the difference.

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY RII-CHAN!" Kyo greeted me, instead of the "Ohayou" that he always says everyday.

"Where's our chocolate?" Ryosuke added up with a grin n his face. Yahiro just open his two hands at me, suggesting to give them "that thing".

I reach inside the big paper bag and they all tried to peek on it.

"That's a lot..." Yahiro said raising his eyerows.

"For those BOYS classmates of yours?" Kyo said as Yahiro shrugged his shoulders in an annoying manner.

"Why make for them? They're not that specail right?" Yahiro protested.

I immediately first gave him his chocolate. His getting irritated so fast. Then to Kyo and Ryosuke.

"Too bad Kyouya-niichan is not here, but I do make him his chocolate." I said and they all smile.

"Ja. I'm off to school!" I said as I waved goodbye. Kyo called me. "Chotto, Your going to the hospita later right?"

"Hai! Ofcouse! Kaoru's waiting for his chocolate..." I said as I dashed out of the door.

"I hope everything goes as It supposed to be..." Ryosuke said to his other brothers. They all nodded in agreement.

Finally, Im in front of the homeroom... I took a deep breath. I know those boys are inside already. They're like, waiting for this day to come. Yesterday night all of them called me, reminding me not to forget their chocolates.. They IDIOTS, don't they? But that's kind of cute, I think?

"Ohayou..." I said as I open the door. They're eyes are on FIRE. More on, they're eyeing the big paper bag Im holding..

"Rii-chan... Is that our chocolates?" Hyuuga anticipated.

"No." I said and they all stood up. I giggled in their stupified face and they all looked at me with a What-the-heck-face.

"Im just kidding. Ofcourse this are your chocolates."

They all started shouting and smiling like an idiot.

"Okay, Let's start the roll call..." I told them as they all shouted in agreement.

"Kota-kun..." He stood up and I handed him the chocolate. He jumped up and down.

"I could die now." He muttered and I shook my head. Idiot. If you're gonna die how you are supposed to eat that? HAHA...

I continued calling nameds and giving those chocolates until there are only five left..

I glanced at the back and saw Takeda, Hyuuga, Tsucchi, Ryu and Yabuki looking at me. I smiled but instead of calling them, I walked at the back and face them.

"What?! Give us our chocolates!" Hyuuga pouted and demanded. I tried my best to avoid laughing.

"Okay.. Okay... Don't be so bossy, ne?" I replied.

"Hyuuga-kun..." He smiled and grabbed the chocolate. He's funny.

"Tssuchi-kun..." He stood up and fan himself then fan me also. Maybe that's his thank you?

"Take..." Takeda's eyes widened.

"You called me Take?" I nodded and he accepted the chocolate.

Now... The last two. I look at Yabuki first. Wow. Those smile again. What the heck? Its toooooo cute.. NO. NO. NO. I turned away of his sight. I guess its Odagiri first?

"Odagiri-kun..." I face him and He smiled back.

"Arigatou." he said as he reached for the chocolate. I smile at him too. Wow. That's the first time I saw him smile. He looks cute ^^,

"And that's all..." I said... I didn't even take the chance to look at Yabuki because.. I don't know.. It feels like... Agh. I don't know. I think I gone crazy thinking that he's somewhat? CUTE? HELL NO!

"OI! CHOTOMAAAAAAAAATE!" He jumped in front of me and grab the paper bag... I held it tightly so that He can't get it from me..

"What's your problem! I said, that's all!-"

"No way! Where's mine?! Are you bullying me?-"

"NO WAY! IM THE ONE WHO ASK FOR THOSE CHOCOLATES!"He said as if he's gonna cry anytime.. I look into him and his eyes are hell teary! WHAT THE HECK?

All of them are looking at us now...

"You didn't made anything for Hayato?" Ryu asked me.

"I did...I did NOT.." I answered. Yabuki let go of the paper bag and sat down on his desk...

"But Why?" Takeda asked...

"He's an idiot." I blurted out and dashed out of the room.

WHAT THE HELL? I DID MADE HIM ONE! AND IT'S RIGHT HERE IN THE PAPER BAG! ITS THE ONLY ONE REMAINING! I sighed as I stopped running.. Im now far from school...

"What's wrong with me?" I muttered as I open the bag and saw the chocolate Yabuki should be eating right now.

"I guess I should just go to Kaoru and give him his chocolate..." I thought and sighed. Poor Yabuki, gome... Maybe, I'll just give it tomorrow.

I was about to take another step... WHEN.

I felt someone grab my arm really hard and the paper bag I'm holding drop down on the ground... I look up to see who it was and...

"Yabu.. Yabuki..." I said as I was shock. He followed me? I ask myself.

He look into my eyes... He has those eyes that I did not see before...Somehow a mixture of anger and? passion? I don't know if Im correct...

He held my face with his two hands... What? Is he gonna headbutt me like I did to him when we fight. I closed my eyes in fright.

"You did not really made chocolates for me?" He ask as he was still holding my head. My eyes grew bigger.

"No.. I did not.. wh.. why?" I stuttered as his sight never leaved me.

"Really.. Then I'll take this instead..." He said as he leaned closer and kiss me.

WAIT! KISS ME? WHAT? OMFG! HE KISSING ME RIGHT NOW!

I tried my best and struggle from his grip but it's no use...

He's kissing me with all his might and he even has his eyes close. DAMN YOU YABUKI..


	20. Nightmares Ahead

****ORIHARA ODA's POV****

I drag my feet as I was now on my way to the hospital... My lips hurt, so as my fist... Damn that guy, Kissing me in public like that. Kissing me like we have some kind of special relationship. Kissing me... passionately just like he really have feelings.

"Damn that Yabuki... I really... really hate him." I muttered as I now reach the entrance of the hospital.

Let's just forget about the thing that happened earlier. It's not like I have to ruin my day for him. He's hell lot of a bastard, I will never EVER talk to him again.

"Kaoru will be happy once he sees this chocolates I made from him..." I then open my bag and search for the chocolates I made for him. The special chocolates that I wish could make him wake up from his long sleep.

When I reach the 4th floor, where Kaoru's room is located, I saw nurses and Kaoru's doctor get out of his room. They look... UNEASY. My heart started to pump faster... What happened? WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED WHILE I'M NOT HERE?

"Sensei! Sensei!" I called out and tugged his arm.

"Oda-san!" He called as he look at me.

"What happen? Is Kaoru awake? Why are you getting out of his room and..." He patted my shoulders and look at my eyes... worried.

"Oda-san... Kaoru's condition... It worsen...-"

My hands that was tightly tugged on his, slowly fell down uncontrollably... I breathe hard. My mind. My thoughts.. It's all floating now.

"But... didn't you say... Didn't you say evething is going fine? That he's... He's to recover soon? NE? You said that sensei!" I shouted at him as he sighed and look at me again...

"That's the condition before you left... And now... Look Oda-san... We're gonna try our best here... I think you should go home now, for the mean time too. I also called your brothers about this. Please, Oda-san..." He continued and left me there standing... My tears had already fallen from my eyes.

Meanwhile...

"Oi... Hayato! What happened to your face? You look beaten up!" Tsucchi touched Yabuki's cheek who had turned violet already. He groaned in pain.

"Eh? Didn't you follow Rii-chan?" Takeda followed up.

"Where is she? Why is she not with you?" Hyuuga asked as they all continued walking.

"Don't tell me, she.. She did that to you?" Ryu turned to his side and Yabuki look at him.

Yabuki sighed. "She did made me some chocolates." He said as he show the chocolates Orihara had made for him.

"Oh! Then why did she say she did not?" Takeda curiously asked as he look at the chocolate.

"Oh! So, she punched you because you bugged her about those chocolates?" Tsucchi smirked. He knows how Yabuki, their leader can be persuasive at times. Especially, when he really WANTS something...

Yabuki did not respond to his friends questions as He continued on walking along with them. Ryu glanced at him. It's not about the chocolates... There must be something else for that bruise on Yabuki's face. He thought.

EARLIER THAT DAY...

Yabuki kept his hands on Orihara's face as he continued on kissing her. The girl, on the other hand tried her VERY. VERY BEST to get out of Yabuki's embrace...

Yabuki had finally and voluntarily removed his lips from her as they both panted, in search for some air...He looked at Orihara. Her eyes are popping out of her face, alright... She was shock! VERY SHOCKED.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" She finally broke the silence as Yabuki look at her angry and RED face...

"I just kissed you.." He mumbled enough to make Orihara realized that the thing earlier really happened. HE DID KISSED HER.

"You bastard!" She then throw a punch. A STRONG ONE. Yabuki stumbled on the ground as he shook his head and get up. That punch was like. Okay. STRONG. It was unbelivable to believe it came from a girl.

"I like you." He said as he finally got up and face her. She could not believe what did she just hear. Her face says an expression of ARE-YOU-FUCKING-KIDDING-ME?

"Talk shit when your asleep." She replied as she turned away. He immediately grab her arm.

"Doon't touch me you bastard! If it's the chocolate your getting worked up for! then it's there!" She pointed the paper bag she was holding before, that was now laying on the ground.

"You didn't have to GO as far as KISSING me and telling me you LIKE, just to get back at me! You're a jerk." She said as she run away.

Yabuki stood there in defeat as he grab the paper bag.

"Getting back has nothing to do with that KISS and that CONFESSION... Baka." He mumbled as he sighed and walk away too...

~ end of flashback~

It started to rain really hard. All the people in the street started to bring out their umbrellas or run in search for shelter in the rain. Amidst of those people, there's someone who did not bother to hurry or be bothered to take a cover.

She couldn't care less. All about the rain... Those rain droplets that continued pouring from the sky. From her hair to her face down to her school uniform...

All she care is to get out from this feeling of despair and to wake up from her nightmares. She, infact, thank the rain, for it could hide the tears her eyes had continued pouring eversince she left the hospital...

"Kaoru... Please JUST wake up..." She muttered as the rain gets harder and there are no people that can be seen from the streets.

AT ODA'S COFEE SHOP...

"The rains really pouring huh? Did She brought her umbrella?" Ryosuke asked his two brothers.

Kyo just nodded as he walk from the left and right corner of the shop..

"Do you think, she already heard about Kaoru's condition?" Kyo finally stopped and ask.

"I hope this rain had stopped her in going in the hospital." Yahiro said as he sipped his coffee.

"I don't feel good about this..." Kyo worried.

"What if, She can't stand Kaoru's sudden change of condition? Have you called Kyouya -nii yet?" He continued as Yahiro stood up.

"Relax for now. Don't make this get into you so much...I did call him but his not picking up." He patted Kyou's shoulders. Kyo just sighed in despair.

"I think I'll just get out and fetch her in the way." Ryosuke said as he stood up.

All of them are really worried about their sister... What if she can't absord this situation? What if she do something stupid and reckless? What if she comes back to the horrifying state she's in six months ago? When the first time she became aware of Kaoru's comatose condition?

The door of the cafe opened and they all look to see if their sister is finally home. Yes... It's her...Finally... But...

"What the hell? Why are you soaking wet? Where's your-" Ryosuke ask but got cut in the middle. She look at his sister who's eyes are swelling. Like she's been crying her soul out this whole time.

"Rii-chan! What the hell just did you to in yourself! Look at you!" Kyo worriedlya ask as he stood in her front and grab her shoulders.

"Kaoru... Why did he have to be like this?" She finally talked.

The thing they are all afraid the most had happened. Orihara had heard of Kaoru's condition and SHE COULD NOT TAKE IT. Her state right now is the very same state she's currently in, when she had known Kaoru's condition six months ago...

"Listen, everything would be fine.. Just believe in Kaoru ne?" Ryosuke added up and hugged his sister.

"There's no way everything could be alright." She replied as she tugged away from Ryosuke's embrace.

She started crying really hard and started to hit herself.

"Yameroooo!" Yahiro finally talked and grab her arms.

"Let go of me! It would have been better if I was the one who's in coma right now and not Kaoru! It was supposed to be me anyway! HE JUST PROTECTED ME!" She shouted as there was a long silence.

"Oi." Yahiro spoke angrily... Kyo tried to stop him from what he is about to say but he ditched him aside.

"Kaoru's not your only brother here... Look at Kyo! Don't you think his hurting too? Like how you behav like this? How you ruin your life? Do you think Kaoru's feeling good too, seeing you like this?" He said as he kick the chairs on the table.

"Stop! Yahiro!" Ryosuke ordered him as Orihara pushed her way to the stairs and into her room. She locked the door and slide from behind it. She continued to cry hardly as her chest started to tighten from all the hurt she was feeling inside.

"Rii-chan, open the door, don't do anything reckless. Please." Kyo knocked as he pleaded her sister to open up.

Orihara did not talk nor move from her spot.

"Open up Rii-chan! Please! let's talk!" Ryosuke's now the one knocking...

"Open it up or I'll break the fucking door!" Yahiro's voice echoed as Ryosuke and Kyo yelled at him to stop and his not making anything to get better.

"Leave me alone! I want to sleep! Just go away!" She yelled and there was a long silence again.

"Just sleep Rii-chan.. Take some rest... Please..." She heard Kyo pleaded those words.

She did not replied back...She just cried really hard as she can't find her breathe anymore. She stood up and flop directly on her bed... She close her eyes as continued crying... Hoping that the nex t time she'll open her eyes, she'll forget about this heartaches and despairs.. She wante to wake up from this nightmare already...

A NIGTHMARE THAT everybody COULD GET THEMSELVES OUT AS SOON AS THEY WAKE UP.


	21. Meeting Halfway

_She stood in the center of a familiar place. The place where she and her older brother Kaoru, together with Kyo used to play when they were kids. The place is still the same, feelings begun flashing back as she saw the green grass field they used to lay on to take a nap, the cool but warm air that brushes her body, the blue skies that could make them calmer whenever they are angry, and the only tree, the old tree that was standing on the center of the tree that was older than them but still stood strong for a very long time upto now.._

_She wondered how did she get there. Then, her eyes widened when she saw a familiar figure._

_"Kaoru!" She run towards the tree to where he was standing still. He looked back and smile._

_"Wow! Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be...in the hospital?" She asked wondering._

_"Ne, Rii-chan... Be strong ne?" He just replied and never answer her question._

_"What do you mean?" She asked as she saw Kaoru started to walk away._

_"I need to go Rii-chan... Let's see each other soon ne?" He continued._

_Rii-chan run. She run and run and yelled for Kaoru's name but he never looked back. At a blink of an eye, his brother was gone. She was left in the field._

_"Kaoru! Chotto matte!" She shouted but he's gone right before her eyes..._

She panted for air as she opened her eyes. It was a dream. A dream she could not interpret whether a good thing or not.. She sat on her bed and felt she was cold. She forgot to change her wet clothes from the rain last night. She's still trembling not only from the cold sensation she was feeling beneath her clothes, but as well as the chills her dream had caused her.

She went to her bathroom and took a hot shower...

****ORIHARA ODA'S POV****

It was just 5am. I was awakened by that dream. I could feel my hands cold, my breath that was anxious, my heart that is pumping loud I could hear it.

I got to see Kaoru... The alive Kaoru but it was only a dream... He said to me, to be strong, and he also said that he needs to go... that we will meet each other soon..

I don't know. I just don't know. Is he saying goodbye? Is he gonna die? Is he gonna leave us? Is he? I started crying once again. I need to see him now... I want him to be alive. Please Kami-sama, let him be alive...

I run outside the house, It's too early for school to start.. I know where I wanted to go...

"Ohayou Kaoru..." I said as I sat beside him... He's still in the hospital, so that was really a dream, I thought...

"Ne, why did you visit me in my dreams?" I said as I brushed my hands on his hair. Although he's not responding, I want to tell him how I feel. How depress I am to see him like this.

"Don't tell me, your gonna give up just like that?" I said as my voiced begun to tremble. Tears flow down on my cheeks before I knew it did.

"Kaoru... Don't be like this and just wake up already!" I almost yelled as heavy tears flow nonstop..

No response at all. I glance at him again as I saw him peacefully lying there. Then I remembered his smile at that dream... I felt my knees weakened even though I'm just sitting. I can't take this anymore. I run outside the room as I run without no directions to go..

AT KUROGIN GAKUEN; All the student's in 3-D are already in the classroom except for Yabuki's group...

"Ohayou minna!" The door opened and Takeda and Hyuuga cheerfully greeted, as always... To their surprise, none of the boys responded. Instead, they all give the five boys a warning look and pointed at a particular place in the classroom. Orihara's seat, that is.

Yabuki, Ryu, Hyuuga, Tsucchi and Takeda all together look at that direction and saw Rii-chan having her face and arms buried on her desk..

"She's sleeping? That's rare..." Takeda muttered and all of them nodded.

"She's back..." Hyuuga tilted his head on one of his classmate's remark..

"What do you mean dude?" He asked.

"She looks like the Rii-chan.. The old Rii-chan! The not smiling and the scary Rii-chan!" The other classmate answered back.

"EHHH?" They almost shouted in dissapointment but covered their mouth.. It will be bad if she'll be waken up at this time.,

They ALL love the smiling face Rii-chan the day ago, and the Rii-chan that gave them chocolates yesterday... What could have happened that trigger to her sudden change again.

Yankumi entered the room and Orihara sit down properly, the boys found it weird because she never talk nor look at them at that instant, when she usually do.. Even she's that old Rii-chan or the new Rii-chan recently.. She seems more anti-social this day.

When her name was called for attendance, She again buried her face on her desk without any words. Yankumi look at all the boys but they just shook their head. She just let it go because the girl seems to be really tired and somewhat different that day. That is the very first time too, that Orihara laze around during school time.

"Oi! What did you JUST do to her yesterday!" Tsucchi looked and whispered at Yabuki. He smirked and remembered what happened yesterday.. Could it be the reason that she's behaving like this? He asked himself but it only satisfy him. Yabuki wants Orihara to be bothered by that confession, he wanted her to took notice of HIM until it bugs her enough and come herself to Yabuki to clarify that.

That was what he know... Orihara has no time for that though, because the girl has her own problems... Not that confession but her brother.

_"YAMETE KUDASAI!" I shouted but the strangers, around five did not stop hitting Kaoru.._

_I was hopeless. I was useless. I can't even help my brother to fight those assholes. My body won't move from the pain I received earlier. I'm beaten up into a pulp but seeing Kaoru getting hit all over his body makes my heart shiver and the pain in my heart won't stop.._

_I can't believe what's happening right in front of my eye. Suddenly, Kaoru stood up and run on front of me. He caress my face. I started to shook my head because of the sight I am seeing._

_He's bleeding, He's face, he's arms, he's entire skin has blood on it. I started to cry until my breath started to escape from my system. Am I gonna die now? I don't want to. Is Kaoru gonna be fine after this?_

_"I'll protect you no matter what, ne?" Kaoru's warm words brought my breath back. He hugged me as I saw another guy approach his back. They started again. They started hitting us. They don't care how strong and how many times I yelled for them to stop. They just.. They wanted us to suffer._

_Kaoru's word of pain was like nightmares visiting me everynight._

_"_KAORU!" I shouted and found myself sitting in my chair. At my class.. It was a dream. No, that was the nightmare that kept visiting me within the past months of my hell life. Since that incident happened.

Drops of sweats are within my face and I could feel that I'm trembling hopelessly. Then, I glance at my side and found my classmates staring at me like they watch some horror movie..

"Daijobou ka, Rii-chan?!" Yankumi asked me and I can see how startled they was from the scene I made.

I HATE THIS. HOW CAN I MAKE THEM SEE THIS TERRIBLE SIDE OF ME.

I rushed outside the room. I heard Yankumi yelled my name but I just don't want to hear anything..

I don't know where to go. I don't want to see Kaoru at that hospital, I don't want to go home.. I DON'T WANT TO SEE MYSELF. I WANT TO DISSAPEAR RIGHT THIS VERY MOMENT. The pain I caused to Kaoru and the pain I stil have from that time. It seems like I am repeatedly beeing killed.

"Kaoru?" Yankumi turned to Yabuki and the others..

"I think I might know where we can find out the truth..." Tsucchi stood and Yankumi nodded.

Yabuki was shocked from what just happened. Here he thought Orihara's thinking about yesterday's kiss but it seemed like there's something REALLY OFF AND REALLY WRONG with her. She's definitely devastated, Yabuki can


	22. Friends or Not

I'm NUMB.

Numb enough to feel this horrible feeling. But despite how much hurt I was, it only gets worse and worse even though I thought that I can't feel any pain anymore.

I was sitting alone in the park.. The sun already set and its been three hours since I didn't move from where I am. I felt my phone vibrate. I flip it. It was Kyo.. I flip it back and put it back on my pocket. There's no way I would want to talk to anyone.

NO MATTER WHO IT IS.

I don't want to be like this but it's how I feel and I can't even controll my own self from being in this kind of state.

"She's not picking up." Kyo said as he flipp his phone back and try calling his sister for who knows how many times. All of them are worried.

Well, they are already worried enough since the last time they all saw Rii-chan in an unfamiliar state she was in last night. But that was the most horrible sight they could ever see and that was the very same thing they don't want to happen to her.

They even become MORE worried when her home room teacher arrived earlier, together with five boys... Kyo had seen them with her sister and he knows that there's something BAD happened in school. They are correct. Yankumi and the boys had told them Rii-chan's behavior since this morning.

"I'm sorry for the trouble of making you come here.." Ryosuke bowed to them as Kyo served the cofee to them.

"Ah! No.. Where worried about Rii-chan too that's why we did go here." Yankumi replied and look at her students.

"Demo, can you tell as why Rii-chan's like that? I know its not a respectful thing for us to intrude but..." Takeda explained as he look at Ryosuke with concer eyes. Ryosuke smiled and nod a bit.

"Kaoru is our brother. She's Kyo and Rii-chan's elsest twin." Ryosuke started as Yahiro and Kyo look at each other.

They know that if their sister was there, he would beat up Ryosuke for telling who Kaoru is. Rii-chan is very sensitive when it somes to family concers especially Kaoru because she doesn't want to let others know of her secrets especially from that incident.

As Ryosuke starte explaining, Yankumi and the boys started to figure out why Rii-chan, their classmate has been acting like the tough, indifeerent, anti-social girl they met.. But they didn't expect for her to have his tragic and hurtful past.. All they thought was she's just being like this because she was like that from the very start.

They now know. But the question is... Is it a good thing for them to know about this secret of hers? They all know Rii-chan have hid this thing from anyone else as long as she an, but now that they have been informed, consequences, whether positive or negative will soon enough follow.

"BAM!"

All of them almost yelled from shock, They all looked at the door that caused the loud soun and saw someone familiar. Ofcourse she was. This is her house.

"Rii-chan..." Hyuuga muttered and stood up.

"What the hell are you ALL doing here?" Rii-chan said with loud but cracking voice... as if she' would start crying soon... Her fist clenched. She looked at Tssuchi and Takeda.

"Just because I let you know where I live, doesn't give you the right to invade my private life. As expected from bastards like you.." She muttered.

Takeda and Tsucchi was shocked.

Is this Rii-chan? Tsucchi thought. The Rii-chan that had comforted him when he almost drop out from school because he thought there would be no future for him? The Rii-chan who persuaded and accompany him around when he was down?! The Rii-chan who had made her cofee and chocolates and made him feel like he was a friend to be treasured TOO?

Takeda on the other hand had the same thoughts. He knows Rii-chan is cold but she never talks like this. Rii-chan maybe tough but still a sweet girl who complimented his smile and said that every girl would fall in love with that smile. The Rii-chan who told him that he was cool rather than cute because he did his best in proving his love for Maki-chan.. This is not her.

"Rii-chan.. we're here to-"

Hyuuga stopped when Rii-chan glare at him.

"What? You're all here to what?! To know who Kaoru is? To know why I'm like this? What business do I have with you all for you to stick with my nose like this?!" She shouted. Yahiro stood up and walk towards her.

"Enough." Yahiro said and Rii-chan look at him.

This is not good. Yahiro may caused this conversation to be a lot of a mess than it was already is.

"They're your friends right? They had the right to know?" Yahiro exclaimed.

"Friends? Just who are you to lecture me abou friends?-"

Yahiro's face stiffened. He has this glare as if he had just loosen his last string of temper.

"Stop being like this in front of them." Yahiro tried his best to be calm.

"Get out." Rii-chan said and turned at her classmates.

"Rii-chan!" Yahiro shouted that caused Kyo and Ryosuke to rushed on their side to stop what may happen.

"I said get out!" Rii-chan exclaimed as her tears begun to swell on her eyes.

"They're you're friends Rii-chan..." Yankumi interrupted and all of them alook at her.

"They're really worried about you. They may look like they don't notice but their the ones who had seen everthing about you the most. Isn't that how friends care for one another?" Yankumi concluded.

"They're noy my friends. Stop with the good talk and get out of this house anf my life!" She shouted.

A loud single sound echoed in the four corners of the room.

"Yahiro!" Ryosuke grab Yahiro's hand as Yahiro breathed heavily and look at his sister.. He slapped her.

Orihara touched her cheeks that was throbbing from the sensation of pain. Tears begun falling on her cheeks and started crying but with no sounds.

"Rii-chan!-"

Takeda shouted as they all witnessed how she run away from the house.

I run with nowhere to go. This is all I can do right? Run the whole day. Run from everyone. But even though how far and how many times I did this, there wiill be no changes. Kaoru will still be in his worst condition. Yahiro and my other brothers just wouldn't understand how it feels to be the reason for this pain.. I hate my entire existence.. I was not worth existing anyway, right?

I stopped running. I glanced on my left and saw the shore. How far have I run to reach this place? as I look at the ocean, I found myself dragging my feet on the water and my body's already buried on the waves.

HOW ABOU I DIE NOW? IN THAT CASE, I WOULDN'T FEEL ANY PAIN LIKE THIS AND I WOULDN'T CAUSE ANY PAIN FOR OTHERS RIGHT?

Suddenly, all the memoirs I had with my brothers flashed back. As well as the moments I felt happiness with Yabuki and the others. How I begun smiling after each problem. But now, this pain returned and I couldn't help but to take the next step I never thought I could do.

Wow. I never felt relax like this. I was floating on the water, my whole body's like resting but I know I could hardly breathe, but atleast I know I will not be in pain anymore after this.

All of a sudden, I felt my hands being grip really hard and I was taken away from the feeling of freedom.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!-" A familiar voice exclaimed. My eyes are still blurry.

I coughed really hard, water flowing out of my mouth. Did I just drowned?

WHAT THE. I'M STILL ALIVE. I Started to catched my breathe as I found myself lying on his arms. I looked at him and saw an unfamiliar expression of worried and anger... I never seen him like that.

"Odagiri..."


End file.
